Jeffrey: El Cazador De Demonios 2
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Dracula, Jeffrey se enfrenta a la verdad de su origen y junto a sus amigos se enfrenta a la ira de Gideon y a las nuevas criaturas que llegan a la ciudad en busca de su poder. Contenido apto para todo publico.
1. Mi verdadero yo

Xander y Willow caminan por el parque en la noche mientras comen un delicioso helado y están jugando un juego de palabras.

"En las pocas horas que llevamos juntos, nos amamos una eternidad".

" Terminator"

" Bien. Correcto…Tengo una."

" Es un manicomio. Un mani..."

" El Planeta de los Simios."

" ¿Puedo terminar, por favor?"

" Perdón. Sigue."

"No igual es un juego de tontos."

" ¿Y qué hacemos? Jugamos piedra, papel o tijera. Tengo calambres." Dijo Xander con ironía.

" Éstas han sido las vacaciones más aburridas de todas."

"Si tienes razón, estoy ansiosa por volver a la escuela."

"Siempre lo haces Willow"

" Sí, pero con la ventaja de no tener monstruos ni esas cosas."

"Hablando eso, ¿has sabido algo de Jeff? ¿Dijo cuándo volvería?" pregunto Xander.

" No supe nada de el. Recibí dos postales desde LA, pero no decían mucho."

" Probablemente esté con su papá, pasándolo bien."

"Si es lo mas probable no debemos preocuparnos" exclamo Willow y en ese momento un vampiro salto detrás de ellos, Xander y lo golpeo y entonces los 2 corrieron, sin embargo el vampiro logro alcanzarlos y tomar a Xander, cuando estaba apunto de morderlo otra persona salto tras de el y lo apuñalo, dejando caer a Xander en el suelo, luego se volteo a verlo.

" Hola, chicos. ¿Me extrañaron?"

"Jeffrey ¡ ¡Hola!" le dijeron Xander y Willow mientras lo abrazaban, el niño puso los ojos pero correspondió.

" ¿Cuándo volviste?"

" Ahora. Me trajo papá y Pensé que dos perdedores como ustedes

Podían tener problemas y ¿Qué diablos? Son muy descuidados ni siquiera traían una cruz." Reprendió Jeff con ironía.

" Fueron unas vacaciones aburridas... Éste es el primer vampiro que aparece desde que mataste a Dracula."

" Es como si supieran que volvía." Susurro Jeff

" ¿Cómo fue tu verano? ¿Cazaste algo?"

" No. Anduve por ahí, algunas fiestas…fui de compras y más que nada practique con papá"

" No has perdido tu toque. Ese vampiro..." dijo Willow

" Le di fuerte, ¿no es cierto?"

"Por supuesto, pero ¿Has visto a Giles? Supe que estaba preocupado por ti" respondió Will

" ¿Por qué haría eso? Lo veré en la escuela."

"Esta bien, aun a si estamos contentos de que hayas vuelto." Dijo Xander con una sonrisa, los chicos siguieron paseando por algún rato y luego cada quien se fue a casa, cuando Jeff llego Leo lo estaba esperando.

"Y ¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Increíble, mate al vampiro muy fácil fue como tu dijiste papá mis poderes se conectan mas conmigo ahora"

"Me alegra saberlo pero me refería a tus amigos ¿Cómo te fue con ellos?"

"Ho No les dije nada, quiero esperar a que están todos para contarles la verdad" dijo Jeffrey, Leo solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos los chicos regresaron a la escuela, Cordelia le contaba a Willow y Buffy sobre sus vacaciones.

" Prometieron llevarme a St Croix pero luego decidieron ir a Toscana. Arte y edificios. No fui a la playa durante un mes y medio. Nadie ha sufrido como yo."

" Claro, esa clase de adversidad imprime carácter."

" Pero yo ya tengo mucho carácter. ¿Puedes tener demasiado carácter?" pregunto Cordelia con ironía, Willow solo le sonrió y en eso Jeffrey apareció para saludarlas y entonces siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Xander y Chris, todos se saludaron y no dejaban de hablar de sus vacaciones, excepto Jeff quien parecía distante y no hablaba mucho, hasta que Giles llego.

" ¡Giles! ¡He, Hombre-G! ¿Qué tal?" pregunto Xander con ironía.

"Es bueno verlos a todos y Xander no me llames así" dijo Giles y entonces todos rieron, Giles se dirigió hacia Jeffrey.

" ¿Cómo estás?"

"Vivo y listo para todo" respondió Jeff

"Jeffrey mato a un vampiro ayer" agrego Willow

"Pensé que al matar a Dracula eso pararía" agrego Buffy

" Todavía somos el pueblo favorito de los no muertos, a si que supongo que nunca acabara ¿o si Giles?" pregunto Jeff con algo de sarcasmo, Giles no contesto nada solo se quedo pensativo.

" Mejor vamos a clase." Les dijo Jeffrey y comenzaron a caminar.

"Jeffrey… espera" grito Giles y el niño se volteo a mirarlo.

" Sé que acabas de llegar, pero cuando estés listo empezamos a entrenar otra vez."

" Estoy listo. Te veo después de clase."

" Si quieres unos días para..."

" Estoy listo, Giles" dijo con seriedad el niño y a si fue cuando las clases terminaron s reunió con el cazador en la biblioteca para entrenar, Giles le puso un costal para que practicara sus patadas, las cuales fueron muy duras y fuertes cosa que le cayo mucho de sorpresa a Giles.

" Jeffrey es suficiente" ordeno Giles quitándole el costal, " Se ve que te has mantenido en forma." Agrego Jeffrey sonrió algo extraño.

"Si bueno, estoy listo…Para lo que sea que planeen, estoy listo" le dijo al cazador mientras tomaba agua como un loco.

Mientras tanto en el viejo escondite de Dracula, una especie de espectro rondaba el lugar y un instante después tomo posesión del cuerpo de un señor que iba pasando, se miro en el charco de agua que estaba en sus pies.

"Esto servirá" susurro y entonces siguió caminando hasta la parte fea de la ciudad donde un vampiro al parecer estaba tomando el mando de todo.

"Dracula ha muerto, a si que es hora de que yo tome su lugar" decía el vampiro y todos los demás gritaban algunos a favor y otros en contra, entonces el hombre misterioso camino y se paro frente a otro.

"Ese lugar es de mi amo" le dijo

" ¿Si? Jaja pues el ya no esta aquí" se burlo el otro vampiro, entonces el extraño camino hacia el y la arranco el corazón al vampiro, los demás vampiros quedaron asustados.

" ¿Alguien mas va a interponerse?" les pregunto y como era de esperarse nadie hablo.

"Eso pensé…. Ahora ustedes van a ayudarme a traer a los culpables del encierro de mi amo, es hora de traerlo de regreso" ordeno el vampiro con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey estaba dormido en su casa y estaba soñando que el era asesinado por Dracula, entonces se despertó muy agitado y sobre todo asustado, suspiro muy fuerte y se volvió a dormir, al mismo tiempo Giles patrullaba las calles y logro capturar a un vampiro quien le revelo lo siguiente.

"Hay un nuevo líder en el pueblo, el va a poner las cosas en orden"

" ¿Quién es el?"

"Es uno de sus sirvientes, el único que existe a si que mátame el acabara con ustedes" le dijo el vampiro y Giles le clavo la estaca.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Giles llamo a una reunión de los chicos en la biblioteca y les conto lo que el vampiro le había dicho.

" ¿A si que ese nuevo líder debía haber salido del purgatorio no?"

"Es lo mas probable, la puerta se abrió por algunos segundos era de esperase que alguien escapara de ahí." Explico Giles.

"Si bueno, no importa por que voy a matarlo" dijo Jeff con seguridad.

" No pareces demasiado preocupado" agrego Giles.

" Puedo manejarlo, a demás me gustaría un poco de acción." Dijo el niño algo arrogante y todos lo miraron muy extrañados, entonces Giles se levanto y se acero a el.

"Muy bien ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" pregunto, Jeff se encogió de hombros

"Nada, no me pasa nada"

"Tiene razón, todos hemos notado algo raro en ti Jeff ¿Qué sucede?"Pregunto Buffy, Jeff suspiro y en un segundo estaba rodeado por todos.

"Bien, bien se los diré, miren yo me fui con papá a los ángeles para tener un tiempo para hablar y el me conto que mi mama murió cuando me estaba teniendo por que ella era un vampiro y esa es la razón por la que tengo poderes especiales ya que soy hijo de un humano y un vampiro, además estuvimos entrenando y me enseño a mmm canalizar mi fuerza y ahora tengo mas poder que antes" explico Jeff rápidamente, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el pasado de Jeff, excepto Giles pues el ya sabia y había sido participe de ello.

"¿Y por eso te sientes invencible?" pregunto Giles, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y contesto. "Si, mama murió por mi lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ser valiente y acabar con lo que se ponga al frente, no veo cual es el problema en eso" dijo y después salió de la biblioteca seguido por sus amigos.

"Jeffrey espera," grito Cordelia"entendemos lo de tus poderes" volvió a gritar y Jeff regreso.

"Cordelia, estas loca no puedes hablar de eso en publico, alguien puede escucharnos" y agrego"Miren realmente no espero que lo entiendan pero este es mi verdadero yo, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo y entendería si quieren dejar de ayudarme"

"Jeff no vamos a hacer eso, tu no eres un monstruo eres nuestro amigo" le dijo Willow, Jeff les sonrió ya había entendido como eran las cosas.

"Bueno esta bien, gracias amigos pero realmente debo ir a casa" dijo y siguió caminando los muchachos regresaron a la biblioteca y lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a Giles tirado, Chris corrió a ayudarlo y en eso 3 vampiros salieron de la nada y se los llevaron a todos de ahí.

Jeff seguía caminando rápidamente y cuando llego a casa un vampiro estaba en la entrada este intento tomarlo pero el lo asesino antes de que se acercara, Leo salió corriendo de la casa.

" ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No se, ese vampiro quería entrar a casa y me ha atacado y tuve que matarlo"

"Esta bien, lo que me molesta es el por que estaba aquí"

"Bueno según Giles, hay un nuevo vampiro líder en el pueblo, en realidad es uno de los sirvientes de Dracula, el único que logro escapar"

"Venia por nosotros, irán por los chicos Jeff"

"Ho Dios, ellos están en la biblioteca, solos con Giles" dijo Jeff alarmado mientras corrió a la camioneta, Leo condujo rápidamente y cuando llegaron a la biblioteca había rastros de una pelea, cosas rotas y no había nadie ahí.

"Se los llevaron" dijo Leo

"¿A dónde podría irse papá?"

"No lo se, recuerdas ¿a donde te llevo dracula cuando te secuestro?"

Jeff pensó por unos segundos y entonces hablo

"Si, un viejo almacenen a las afueras del pueblo, ahí abrió la entrada a su castillo"

Entones Leo y Jeff se fueron para haya y cuando llegaron lograron ver por una rendija a los chicos y a Giles colgados de los pies, inconscientes y a algunos vampiros rodeándolos.

"Los distraeré, tu jala la cadena y sácalos de aquí papá" dijo Jeff y entonces el se dirigió a los vampiros, pelearon y al final el logro acabar con todos mientras que Leo salvo a los chicos.

Cuando Iban de salida del lugar el sirviente de Dracula apareció.

"Al fin nos conocemos elegido" le dijo señalando a Jeffrey

"¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto el niño y cuando estaba por contestar Giles se adelanto a hacerlo.

" ¿Gideon? ¿Eres tu?" pregunto Giles, bueno mas bien afirmo dándole una nueva idea al vampiro, al parecer el recipiente que había escogido era amigo del maestro del elegido a si que seria mas fácil destruirlo desde dentro pues tenia acceso a todos los recuerdos de su cuerpo, a si que entonces el vampiro se acerco a abrazar a Giles.

"Giles, no te reconocí viejo ¿Cómo estas?"

"Muy bien, es un milagro… ¿Qué te trae a este pueblo?"

"Bueno, escuche el rumor del elegido de un vampiro y vine a conocerlo, por cierto soy Gideon" dijo dándole la mano a Jeff, el se la dio también algo confundido

"Jeffrey" susurro

"Es una placer Jeffrey"

"Amigos el es un cazador también, cazamos juntos hace un tiempo ya "explico Giles y a si uno a uno se presento ante el nuevo cazador y después cada quien se fue a casa, Giles llevo a Gideon a la biblioteca para hablar.

"Debo reconocer que tu aparición fue muy oportuna, la situación de los vampiros e cada día peor" dijo Giles, Gideon sonrió perversamente y contesto.

"Sera un placer ayudarlos"


	2. Alguien ha sido requerido

Jeffrey esta solo en el cementerio por primera vez, sentado en una lapida esperando a que algo suceda, entonces Giles llega y lo asusta.

"Hola"

"Hay Giles, me asustaste" le grito el niño

" ¿Llego en mal momento?"

" No te aparezcas así en un cementerio, has ruido al caminar.

Pisa fuerte o... canta en voz alta."

" Oí que estabas de caza."

" Supuestamente, pero... no ha habido nada nuevo"

" ¿Estás solo?"

" Sí. ¿Por qué?"

" Pensé que estarías con alguien."

"Pues papá esta en la tienda, los chicos estudian para sus exámenes a si que nadie mas pudo venir."

" ¿Estas bien?"

"Si claro, solo que es la primera vez que estoy sol y bueno es raro…"

"¿Y yo que? ¿Acaso soy invisible?" le pregunto Gles con sarcasmo.

"Lo siento, no quise decir eso"

"Ho Esta bien, ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?"

"Mmm supongo que si"

Entones Giles le enseño unos nuevos movimientos de pelea y su estaca salió volando hasta caer en una tuba vacía, los 2 corrieron a ver que era y se sorprendieron al ver el ataúd abierto.

" ¿Otro vampiro?"

" No. Cavaron y sacaron el cuerpo." Explico Giles, entonces Leyó el nombre del ataúd, era una chica y se llamaba… Meredith Todd.

" ¿Robo de tumbas? Eso es nuevo. Interesante."

" Querrás decir grotesco e inquietante."

" Sí, sí, claro. Una cosa terrible. Debemos poner fin a esto. Maldición." Dijo Jeffrey y a la mañana siguiente les conto todo a sus amigos en la biblioteca.

" ¿Por qué querría alguien cavar tumbas?"

"Bueno existen personas que usan los cuerpos para…." Trato de decir Willow pero Jeff la miro como diciéndole cállate.

"Como sea la chica se llamaba, Meredith Todd. ¿a alguno le suena?" pregunto Giles y todos negaron con la cabeza,

" ¿Willow podrías ubicar a Meredith en la computadora?" le pregunto Jeff y entonces unos minutos mas tarde ella lo hizo.

"Ella era una chica normal, sin cosas malas en el expediente, murió recientemente. Tenía nuestra edad"

"¿Puedes investigar un poco mas?" le pregunto Giles.

"Claro, o no esperen no puedo tengo que preparar mi experimento para la FERlA DE ClENClAS"

"¿Feria de ciencias? ¿Cuándo es?" pregunto Jeffrey, todos lo miraron incrédulos y entonces Willow lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la biblioteca para que viera el pasillo, el cual estaba lleno de experimentos.

"Ok ya entiendo" susurro el chico

"Mira ahí esta Chris Hamilton, uno de los científicos mas buenos de la escuela" dijo Willow y entonces lo fue a saludar.

" Hola, Chris."

" Hola Willow ¿necesitas algo?"

" Me preguntaba que ibas a hacer este año."

" ¿Por qué?"

" Todos los años tú ganas y yo voy segunda, entonces quería saber con qué me enfrentaré."

"Bueno….." trato de decir pero en eso Cordelia llego"He Willow que bueno que te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda" le dijo y comenzó a jalarla por el pasillo, Will solo le hizo una seña a Chris de despedida y entonces Eric otro chico se acerco a Chris.

" Cordelia es fantástica. Sería perfecta para nosotros."

" No seas idiota. Está viva." Le dijo, mientras tanto Willow había regresado a la biblioteca para investigar algo del proyecto de Cordelia y sobre todo indagar más sobre la muerte de la chica.

" ¡La encontré! Meredith Todd murió en un accidente de autos la semana pasada." Grito y Jeffrey corrió a ver la pantalla para leer más información.

" Dice que Meredith y otras dos chicas murieron instantáneamente. Eran del grupo de porristas del Fondren High e iban al partido. ¿Saben lo que significa eso?" les pregunto Jeffrey a Cordy y Will.

"¿Qué ganamos por descalificación?" pregunto Cordelia con sarcasmo

" No fueron vampiros…Alguien desenterró el cadáver."

" ¿Por qué la conversación siempre incluye la palabra "cadáver"?"

"Cordelia, esto es serio… Tenemos un ladrón de cuerpos. Giles ¿alguna idea?"

"Bueno hay demonios que se comen a los muertos para absorber sus almas. O podría ser un practicante de vudú."

" ¿Creando un zombi?" pregunto Jeff entre emocionado y preocupado.

" Zombis. Para fines tradicionales, un sacerdote de vudú puede usar más de uno. Deberíamos ver si las otras chicas que murieron también están ausentes en sus tumbas." Dijo Giles

" ¿Entonces cavamos tumbas esta noche?- ¡Un viaje al campo! ¿Deberíamos llamar a los demás?" pregunto Willow emocionada.

"Si creo que si, diles que traigan sus palas"

"Bien, llevaré comida. ¿A quién más le gustan los bollos con azúcar? ¡Eh! ¿Cordelia?" pregunto Willow.

" Ensayo con las porristas esta noche. Si sabía que desenterraban gente muerta esta noche, hubiera cancelado. ¿Pero si se topan con los zombis, pueden avisarnos antes de que les coman la carne?" les pregunto con Sarcasmo y Jeff le saco la lengua.

"Para que lo sepas, los zombis no comen la carne de los vivos." Le dijo, entonces esa noche Jeffrey, Giles, Leo, Willow y Xander fueron al cementerio a revisar las tumbas, los chicos dejaron a los mayores cavar y se pusieron a platicar. De la feria de ciencia.

"Ese chico Chris con el que estabas hace rato me cayo muy mal, es como si algo le hubiera arruinado la vida" le dijo Jeff a Willow.

"Bueno, su hermano murió hace 2 años, Daryl Epps. Un jugador de fútbol muy conocido"

" ¿Era guapo?"

" Mucho. Todas estaban locas por él, de hecho le rompió el corazón a Cordy"

" ¿De verdad?"

"Si"

" Creo que ya casi estamos." Grito Giles desde la tumba, entonces Jeffrey y os chicos se asomaron.

" ¿Esperamos encontrar un cuerpo, o no?" pregunto Xander.

" Soy optimista y espero encontrar una fortuna en monedas de oro, pero prefiero encontrar un cuerpo si no apuntaría al ejército de zombis" dijo Jeff y entonces su papa abrió el ataúd y no había ningún cuerpo. Mientras tanto Buffy y Cordelia regresaban de su práctica de Porritas, fueron a tirar unas botellas de agua al deposito de basura y entonces lograron ver partes humanas por todo el deposito, ambas corrieron como locas.

Mas tarde en la biblioteca los chicos venían llegando del cementerio y se encontraron con Buffy y Cordy muy asustadas.

" Dos ataúdes vacíos implican tres chicas enroladas para el ejército de zombis" comentaba Willow pero se cayo a ver los rostros de sus amigas

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Jeff y nadie contesto nada por que estaban todavía asustadas, "Bien ya que están aquí podrían ayudarnos, estamos investigando. Alguien que desenterró cuerpos de chicas muertas."

" Lo sé. Encontramos algunas."

" ¿Quieres decir dos de las tres?"

" Quiero decir partes de ellas." Tartamudeo Buffy.

" Fue horrible. Había tantas partes por todos lados. ¿Por qué siempre

Me pasan cosas terribles a mí?" dijo la exagerada de Cordelia

"Bueno eso no interesa, lo que no entiendo es ¿Para qué desenterrar a tres chicas y luego tirarlas? No tiene sentido, especialmente por el tiempo que lleva." Dijo Giles.

" Lo que vimos, no sumaba tres chicas enteras, solo eran partes de ellas" dijo Buffy

" ¿Puede ser más asqueroso?" pregunto Cordelia con sarcasmo.

" ¿Por qué tirar los restos a ocho km del cementerio, en una escuela?"

" Quizás porque el que lo hizo tiene algo que hacer por el barrio, como clases." Dijo Willow pensando.

" No fue de carnicería. Quien hizo esas incisiones sabía lo que hacía. ¿Qué estudiante aquí es tan versado en fisiología?" pregunto Buffy,

" Hay cinco o seis chicos en el club de ciencias. Y yo." Respondió Willow y todos la miraron extrañadas.

" Confiesa Will. Promete no hacerlo nunca más y nos vamos a casa." Dijo Xander con sarcasmo y entonces lo ignoraron.

"Hay que conseguir el numero de esos chicos ¿puedes hacerlo Will?" dijo Jeffrey y Will asintió con la cabeza.

"Esperen, Tengo que ir a casa ahora. Tomar un baño y quemar mi ropa." Dijo Cordelia, cosa que no tenía mucha relevancia.

" ¿Tienes que irte? Qué lástima. Nos vemos. Adiós." Le dijo Xander con sarcasmo

" No quiero ir sola. Todavía estoy frágil. ¿Me puedes llevar?"

"Mmm No" respondió Xander

"Bien señor aburrido, si me da un paro cardiaco será tu culpa" le grito Cordelia mientras salía de la biblioteca, Willow busco los números de casilleros de los 5 sospechosos y ella y Jeff fueron a revisar uno por uno, hasta que encontraron algo interesante en el de Chris

" Anatomía de Grey, Libro del Sepulturero, Guía Robicheaux de músculos y tendones."

" Se puede decir que Chris está implicado"

" Con cadáveres sí, pero no sabemos por qué." Dijo Willow

"Como sea, es muy tarde y deberíamos irnos a casa" dijo Jeff y a si fue.

Mientras tanto en la chochera de Chris el estaba con Eric su mejor amigo uniendo las partes de los cadáveres formando una especie de chica-Zombie.

" ¿Cómo está mi chica?"

" No es tu chica."

" No será de nadie si no terminamos pronto."

" ¡Estoy trabajando!"

A la mañana siguiente los chicos volvieron a reunirse en la biblioteca.

" ¿Hay señales de los sospechosos?"

" Aún no." Respondió Willow

"¿Saben? No entiendo ¿Por qué alguien querría hacer una chica, cuando hay tantas prefabricadas por ahí?" dijo Jeffrey,

" Lo que hace el amor." Exclamo Xander

" El amor no tiene nada que ver."

" Tal vez, pero la gente no se enamora de lo que tiene justo delante. La gente quiere un sueño. Lo imposible. Cuanto más inalcanzable, más atractivo."

"Pienso que debe tener algo que ver con lo de su hermano" dijo Jeff

"Si, el la paso muy mal para superarlo" respondió Willow, en eso Buffy entro gritando" Chris y Eric no vinieron hoy a la escuela."

" No es coincidencia, seguramente están terminando a su Zombie" dijo Jeffrey y todos quedaron pasmados, preocupados, etc.

" ¿Qué podría estar pensando? ¿Qué van a hacer con ella?" pregunto Xander muy exageradamente, Jeff estaba por responder y en eso Giles salió de su estudio.

" No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de eso todavía. Hablé con una persona de la prensa, sobre los restos. La policía los clasificó y encontraron tres

Cabezas en el contenedor y si solo tenían a tres chicas…"

"Su muñeca no tiene cabeza" afirmo Jeffrey

" Exacto."

"Entonces debemos encontrarlos" dijo Jeff y mientras tanto en el laboratorio secreto de los chicos ellos estaban preocupados por algo y al parecer alguien mas estaba con ellos.

" Se nos está acabando el tiempo. Si esperamos más la atrofia de los miembros será irreversible." Dijo Eric

" Podemos aumentar la energía. Eso nos dará un día al menos." Respondió Chris

" Perderemos el cuerpo si no unimos una cabeza ya."

" Tenemos tiempo."Dijo Chris y entonces una voz susurro desde la oscuridad

" ¡No! Tú sabes lo que tenemos que hacer."

" Yo... No puedo matar a alguien. Por favor... entiende. , no me hagas hacerlo."

" Pero me diste tu palabra. Me lo prometiste hermanito, que no estaría solo." dijo el hermano muerto de Chris quien al parecer era un Zombie, Eric salió corriendo en cuanto lo vio.

" El cuerpo es perfecto. Si cosechamos una cabeza esta noche, estará lista al alba."

" Cuando me trajiste de vuelta, prometiste que cuidarías de mí. Lo necesito, Chris. Necesito a alguien."

" Por favor no me pidas que lo haga. No me pidas que tome una vida."

"Bien, entonces lo hare yo" le respondió mientras salía de la cochera, Chris salió detrás de el y entonces ambos terminaron yendo al partido de la escuela y lo primero que vieron fue la pirámide de porristas,

"Ella" dijo el zombie señalando a Cordelia.

Mientras tanto Jeff y sus amigos se habían topado con Eric y lo estaban persiguiendo, Xander logro atraparlo y este les conto toda la verdad de lo del Zombie, luego lo dejaron ir.

"Se los dije esto tenia el sello de su hermano" dijo Jeffrey

"Si y ahora deben estar buscándole una nueva cabeza a su amiga" dijo Willow y en ese momento escucharon el grito de Cordelia proviniendo de los vestidores, ellos corrieron a ver pero entonces Jeff se adelanto y alguien lo golpeo por detrás dejándolo inconsciente, para cuando los chicos llegaron ya no había nadie e intentaron reanimar a Jeff por unos minutos.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto el niño muy desorientado, Giles le acaricio la frente,

"No sabemos alguien debió golpearte"

"Dios, Cordelia" dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba.

"Creemos que el se la llevo" le dijo Giles

"¿A dónde podrían hacerlo? Según lo que Eric nos dijo no pudieron volver a su antiguo laboratorio."

"Tal vez el laboratorio, tiene todo lo que necesitan" susuro Willow y entonces Jeff salió disparado para haya, los chicos intentaron seguirlo pero no le dieron el paso, cuando llego al laboratorio Cordelia estaba en la mesa y le estaban por cortar la cabeza.

"Alto" grito Jeff

"¿Y este mocoso quien es?" pregunto el Zombie

"Es Jeffrey" susurro Chris

"Chris, lo que estas haciendo está mal." Le grito Jeffrey

"Pero lo tengo que hacer por él. Él necesita a alguien."

"Tu nunca debiste revivirlo"

" Él siempre se ocupó de mí, me defendió, todos lo adoraban no podía dejarlo ahí, en esa fría tumba"

"Estas loco" le grito Jeffrey y entonces el Zombie lo golpeo

"No le hables a si a mi hermano" le grito y volvió a golpear a Jeffrey, entonces el logro devolverle el golpe y lanzarlo al otro extremo del cuarto.

"Lo siento pero no voy a dejar que sigan con esto" dijo Jeffrey mientras golpeaba a Chris también y este accidentalmente tiro unas sustancias que estaban en la mesa, causando una explosión que dividió el cuarto en 2, del lado de la salida quedaron ellos y del lado del fuego quedo el zombie, en eso llegaron Giles y los chicos.

"Giles saquen a cordelia de aquí" grito Jeffrey y entones Giles y Xander corrieron a la mesa la cargaron y lograron sacarla, Jeffrey sujetaba a Chris para que no se salvara al fuego a salvar a su hermano Zombie.

" ¡Daryl! ¡No!" gritaba Chris desesperado, pero las llamas fueron tan fuertes que en 1 segundo se habían expandido y habían quemado al Zombie completamente.

Al día siguiente Jeffrey le conto todo lo sucedido a su padre y además le conto algo de sus sentimientos.

" ¿Sabes algo papa? Yo nunca voy a entender a ese chico Chris"

" ¿Por qué hijo?"

"Nunca tendré un hermano, no se lo que significa esa clase de relación" le dijo mientras salía de la casa para irse a la escuela, Leo se quedo sin palabras si su pequeño supiera que tiene 2 hermanos mayores….


	3. Terror en el instituto

Jeffrey y otra compañera han sido citados a la oficina del director escolar para discutir un asunto importante.

"Por una parte Jeffrey Benson eres uno de los mejores estudiantes que tenemos y Vickie Donovan tu eres el claro ejemplo del desastre" dijo el director, Jeff trato de hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

"Señor, creo que no…"

"Miren los mande llamar por que el próximo jueves es la reunión de padres y me gustaría que ambos lo organizaran"

"Bueno señor, me encantaría pero…." Trato de decir Jeffrey pero el director lo corto en seco. "Señor Benson he pensado en que usted es la mejor persona para organizar esto, se que es muy responsable y Señorita Donovan creo que un tiempo con su compañero podría ayudarle" dijo obligándolos a aceptar la oferta.

" Tienen dos días para preparar refrescos, hacer estandartes y transformar el salón de la escuela en un lugar habitable para adultos ¿Está claro?" pregunto

" Entendimos" respondió Jeff rápidamente y entonces los 2 salieron de la dirección, Jeff comenzó a planear.

" No debería ser tan duro. Podemos hacer los estandartes mañana a mediodía y..."

" Sí, seguro. Lo que sea. ¡Oye, Mike!" grito Vickie y entonces se fue dejando a Jeff hablando solo, en eso Chris llego.

" Snyder los hará trabajar gratis, ¿eh?" le pregunto

"Su mejor y su peor estudiante, esto es tan injusto parece que soy el servicio a la comunidad" dijo Jeffrey.

"Hey tranquilo amigo, no puede ser tan malo"

" ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues Vickie Donovan, bueno ella es… bueno dicen que ha fumado desde el 6to grado"

"Gracias por el apoyo Chris" le dijo con Sarcasmo.

"No quería decir eso, bueno solo ten cuidado y esconde las herramientas filosas si estás con ella."

" ¿Por que?"

"Créeme no quieres saberlo"

"Genial ya me asustaste"

" Tranquilo, tendrás una linda velada. Si no pasa nada malo hasta entonces, estarás bien."

" ¿Estás loco? Nunca debes decir eso, Ahora va a pasar algo malo."

" No va a pasar nada Jeffrey, esta vez será distinto ya lo veras." le dijo Chris, en eso la campana sonó y los 2 se fueron a su salón de clases.

Mas tarde esa noche, un automóvil viejo llego al pueblo, de el bajaron 2 vampiros un hombre y una mujer, entonces entraron a un viejo almacén y ahí estaba Gideon, el sirviente de Dracula.

"William, Drusilla… es un placer volver a verlos"

"Mi nombre es Spike" le dijo el hombre y la mujer lo beso.

"Muy bien Spike, ¿Qué los trae al pueblo?"

"Escuchamos que el Maestro está muerto y alguien tiene que ocupar su lugar." Dijo Spike.

"Jajaja, no te emociones nuestro señor volverá por ahora yo tomare su lugar"

" ¿Tu? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacer eso?"

"Soy el único que ha logrado escapar del purgatorio, su único sirviente original" le dijo Gideon.

"Bueno eso no importa ahora. Por que mientras el Elegido este vivo, quien tome su lugar compartirá su tumba. Deja que el alma que lo mate primero use su manto." Dijo Drusilla.

" ¿Matar al elegido? ¿Quién podría?" pregunto Gideon.

"Yo podría hacerlo." Respondió Spike.

"No me hagas reír, eres un tonto vampiro como los otros, no se como podrías"

"El Elegido es solo un niño ¿No?"

"Si"

"Bueno pues es frágil y sobretodo pequeño, no podemos permitir que crezca, si lo hace nos exterminara a todos"

"Tienes razón, ¿pero como podrías matarlo?"

" Este jueves, la noche de St. Vigeous, nuestro poder llegará a su punto más alto y entonces podremos hacerlo y Cuando lo mate, será el mayor evento desde la crucifixión."

" No puedo verlo, el Elegido... no puedo verlo, su poder lo protege" dijo la vampira moviéndose como una loca, después Spike la beso.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey se puso a realizar cosas para la reunión en la biblioteca mientras platicaba con algunos amigos.

"Will ¿Podrías ayudarme con ingles esta noche?"

"Claro, pero aguarda… Pensé que iríamos al Grill"

"Si pero estudiar es primero"

"Me alegra oír eso" dijo Giles mientras iba entrando a la biblioteca.

"Hola Giles comenzaba a preguntarme cuando aparecerías"

"Si bueno me temo que no tengo muy buenas noticias Jeff"

" ¿Qué pasa esta vez?"

"Gideon me ha pedido que entrenes con el esta semana y digamos que no es muy paciente que digamos"

"No puedo Giles, tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes y hacer esta estupidez de la reunión, denme hasta el sábado y hare lo que quieran" dijo Jeff, Giles lo pensó por unos minutos y entonces respondió.

"Bueno siendo a si, hablare con Gideon pero vas a tener mucho trabajo que hacer el sábado, estamos algo atrasados con armas" dijo Giles.

"No te preocupes, ayudaremos a tallar estacas ¿verdad Willow?" dijo Chris con sarcasmo, ella asintió con la cabeza.

" Yo puedo investigar asesinatos o algo"

" Su ayuda será muy apreciada. Pero Jeffrey debe entrenar solo. Tú eres, después de todo el..." Giles se corto en seco cuando vio al director entrar por la puerta, entonces Jeffrey agrego. "El esclavo, soy el esclavo hasta que esto de la reunión termine" agrego Jeff, Giles se encerró en su despacho y entonces el director se acerco a el.

" Ustedes no estarán ayudando a Jeffrey en lugar la señorita Donovan, ¿no?"

" No. Estamos entorpeciendo las cosas" dijo Willow.

"Entonces ¿ella no esta aquí verdad? Siento que se aproxima una expulsión."

" No, de hecho, Vickie ha estado ayudándonos horas. Justo salió a conseguir más... pintura." Dijo Jeffrey rápidamente, pero en eso Vickie entro muy quitada de la pena, comendo goma, todos la miraron expectante,

" ¿No conseguiste mas pintura azul he? Bueno Vickie sé que quieres que todo esté perfecto, pero hagámoslo con lo que tenemos." Dijo Jeffrey para cubrir a la chica, quien no respondió nada, el director suspiro fuertemente.

" Sólo asegúrense de que todo esté perfecto para el jueves." Les dijo y entonces salió.

"Hem nosotros también nos vamos" dijo Willow y entonces se fue con Chris.

" Gracias por cubrirme. El tipo es un canalla." Le dijo Vickie

" No hay problema."

"Oye realmente siento no haber llegado antes, estaba fumándome algo con los chicos"

" ¿Realmente fumas?"

"Si desde hace 2 años, ¿Nunca lo has hecho?"

"No, papa me mataría" dijo Jeff y Vickie se puso a reír.

"Si es lo bueno de no tener padres"

" ¿No tienes padres? ¿Entonces con quien vives?" le pregunto Jeffrey.

"Somos solo mi hermano y yo… Hablando de el aquí viene" dijo señalando la puerta, entonces Jeffrey vio a un chico rubio y alto entrar.

"Jeffrey, el es mi hermano Matt… Matt, Jeffrey" dijo Vickie y entonces ambos se dieron las manos entre si.

"Hola Jeffrey."

"Hey Matt, ¿estamos juntos en ingles verdad?"

"Ho si es cierto, eres el chico de junto" le dijo Matt, entonces los 3 se pusieron a trabajar en los carteles para la reunión y se pusieron a pintar el salón también, Matt y se puso a jugar y mancho la nariz de Jeff, cosa que le pareció muy graciosa.

Mientras tanto Gideon y Spike planeaban la forma de asesinar a Jeff.

"¿Sabes algo amigo? No entiendo como fue posible que ese niño naciera, se suponía que un vampiro debía convertir a la madre, no se como alguien fue tan estúpido para procrear al destructor de su raza" dijo Spike.

"No lo se, estuve mucho tiempo en el purgatorio y seguramente algún imbécil se propaso con la madre y lo creo. Como sea el es mitad humano y se le puede matar"

"Lo se, por eso lo destripare como a un animal" dijo Spike y en eso Drusilla bailaba como una loca, viendo visiones.

"Tu novia no esta muy bien ¿verdad?"

"No, ella se metió con el vampiro equivocado y termino trastornada" explico Spike, pasaron los 3 días de plazo Jeffrey y Vickie habían terminado todo para la:

_**REUNION DE PADRES**_

Jeffrey les pidió ayuda a sus amigos para terminar la limonada y la comida ya que Vickie había desaparecido, Giles quien había estado investigando cosas descubrió lo siguiente,

"Por tres noches los impuros se azotaron hasta despertar su furia, culminando en un ataque salvaje la noche de St. Vigeous…. Mmm eso suena peligroso y es esta noche" dijo Giles pero nadie lo escucho, Jeff estaba paranoica.

" Los carteles están en su lugar, el salón está confortable, ¿De qué me olvido?"

"La limonada" dijo Willow.

"O si esa cosa, por dios ¿alguien sabe hacerla? Mis dedos están acalambrados"

"Yo se, vamos te mostrare" dijo Chris

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" pregunto Giles

"Si lo de la noche de no se que, Giles luego lo vemos" dijo Jeff y entonces los 2 salieron rápido de la biblioteca, pero Jeffrey regreso la cabeza para mirar a Cordelia, Xander y Willow quienes intentaban tomar un poco de la comida de la charola.

"Ni lo piensen" les dijo y los chicos dejaron todo en la charola, Jeff y Chris hicieron la limonada en menos de 5 minutos y entonces se reunieron de nuevo con sus amigos.

" ¿Qué clase de refresco hiciste?" le pregunto Willow.

" Limonada. La hicimos fresca." Dijo Jeff dándole un vaso

" ¿Cuánto azúcar le pusiste?" pregunto Willow dándole un sorbo

" ¿Azúcar?" le pregunto Jeff mirando a Chris y entonces Willow hizo una mueca al sentir un sabor agrio y feo en su boca, sin embargo fingió.

" Está muy buena." Le dijo y en ese momento el padre de Jeffrey llego y se acero a saludarlos a los 3.

" Hola hijo"

"Papi que bueno que viniste"

"No me perdería por nada lo que organizaste, hola chicos"

"Hola señor Benson" dijeron Willow y Chris al unisonó.

"Hey chicos, ¿podrían hacerle un recorrido a papa? Debo quedarme como anfitrión"

" Correcto, un recorrido" dijo Chris y entonces el y Willow se llevaron a Leo a dar una vuelta por la escuela, el conoció a la mayoría de los maestros quienes no pararon de felicitarlo por Jeffrey, realmente se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

Pasaron como 2 horas, en las que Jeffrey no dejaba de sonreírles a todos los padres aun que se sentía nervioso por que Vickie había desaparecido, el Director Snyder noto eso y se acerco a decirle unas palabras.

"Señor Benson, debo reconocer que me ha impresionado y quiero felicitarlo fue muy buen trabajo el que hicieron aquí"

"Gracias señor, pusimos todo nuestro esfuerzo"

"Sin embargo, no veo a la señorita Donovan, ¿Acaso no vino?" pregunto con ironía, Jeffrey pensó por unos segundos y por suerte en eso iba entrando Vickie al salón.

"Ho ella, estaba con mi padre pero aquí viene señor" le dijo señalándola, entonces ella se acerco a el y el director se fue.

"Gracias por cubrirme de nuevo"

"No hay problema, todo esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensé"

"Si eso parece" dijo Vickie pero en ese momento los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron y una banda de al menos 6 vampiros entraron a la escuela, todos empezaron a correr como locos, Jeff y Vickie se tomaron de la mano y corrieron también.

" ¡Nadie sale, especialmente el niño!" grito Spike quien iba abrazado de Drusilla, los otros vampiros empezaron a perseguir a los padres y Jeff se cruzo con sus amigos que iban saliendo de la biblioteca en el otro pasillo.

" ¿Qué demonios...?" trato de preguntar Leo

" ¡Es un ejército de vampiros! ¡Cuidado!" dijo Jeff y en eso los vampiros llegaron, Giles se encerró de nuevo en la biblioteca con Chris y Xander, mientras que Willow, Vickie y Cordelia alcanzaron a encerrarse en una bodega de la conserjería, Leo y Jeffrey siguieron corriendo hasta que se encontraron con los otros padres y entonces hubo un apagón de luz.

" Cortamos la luz. Nadie salió."

" ¿Y el elegido?" pregunto Spike.

" Se fue para aquel lado... o para aquel lado. Vi a otros dos."

"¿Lo perdieron? Malditos idiotas búsquenlo rápido" ordeno Spike y entonces los vampiros se dispersaron, lograron morder a varias personas pero la mayoría de los padres se encerraron en el laboratorio, comandados por Leo, Jeffrey y el director.

" ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Les pasa algo en la cara?" pregunto el director histérico, Jeff no pudo evitar dar una risita y contesto…

" Es una banda de drogados."

"Bueno pues hay que salir"

" No pueden salir. Los matarán." Dijo Jeff

" Tú no decides. Yo decido." Respondió el director, tratando de abrir la puerta pero Jeffrey y su papa se interpusieron.

" Matarán a todos en este salón." Le dijo Leo y Jeffrey agrego:

" Nadie sale, ni entra hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Me entiende?"

" ¿Quién crees que eres?" le pregunto el director

"Soy quien sabe como pararlos" le dijo y entonc4s el director retrocedió con los demás.

"Bien ya que me entendió, necesito que cierren todo el lugar, ventanas, todo… papa puedes ayudarme a subir" le dijo Jeff señalando el techo, entonces Leo lo cargo y Jeff pudo escalar hasta la ventila.

"Ten cuidado Jeff"

"Si papi no te preocupes" le dijo y siguió gateando por el techo, hasta que una varilla empezó a romper partes de el, pos suerte logro esquivarlas y escuchar la voz del vampiro.

" ¿Elegido? Aquí, gatito, gatito." Le gritaba con ironía…." Si encuentro a uno de tus amigos, voy a chuparlo hasta dejarlo seco y usare sus huesos para romperte la cabeza, ¿Te haces una idea de lo que estoy diciendo?" pregunto mientras se acercaba al armario donde las chicas estaban escondidas, al oír la voz Cordelia se puso a rezar como histérica, entonces Jeffrey hizo un ruido y distrajo la atención de Spike hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Jeffrey siguió caminando y se dejo caer del techo cuando ya estaba en la biblioteca, Giles corrió a levantarlo.

" ¡Jeffrey! ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, si estoy bien"

" ¿Cómo están los otros?" le pregunto Xander

" Snyder, mi madre y otros padres están encerrados en la sala de ciencias, Willow, Vickie y Cordelia corrieron para el otro lado. No sé si ellas están bien" dijo Jeff

"Bueno esperemos que si, pero necesitamos un plan" dijo Giles.

"Ho tengo uno" respondió Jeff

"Vamos escúpelo" le dijo Chris

" Ellos se separaron para mantenernos aquí, los vamos a agarrar uno por uno."

"Hay que tenderles una trampa y acabarlos." Dijo Giles, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a buscar armas al despacho de Giles, mientras tanto Leo trataba de contener a los otros padres, el director aun quería huir.

" ¿Por qué no se sienta?" le dijo

" Ésta es mi escuela. Yo decido lo que pasa y digo que esto no está pasando. ¡Creo que el peligro terminó! No me voy a quedar esperándolos. ¡Yo salgo!" grito

" No sea idiota, ya escucho lo que dijo mi hijo esos tipos van a matar a todos aquí" le grito sujetándolo de la camisa, el director se asusto tanto que se quedo sentado. Mientras tanto Jeffrey y los chicos se vivieron en 2 grupos, Xander y Chris mataron a 2 vampiros del lado norte y Giles y Jeff se fueron al salón donde los padres estaban y asesinaron a otros 2 vampiros, entonces Jeffrey abrió la puerta para que los padre se fueran.

"Vamos, corran" les grito y ellos lo hicieron, incluyendo al director

"Papa Sácalos de aquí" le dijo Jeff

"No, tú vienes también."

" En un minuto debo saber donde están mis amigos. ¡Vayan!" grito mientras corría, Giles lo siguió y Leo saco a los demás padres-

Unos segundos después Jeffrey se topo con Spike, trataba de ocultarse para que no lo viera pero el logro olfatearlo.

" Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Huelo la sangre de un lindo y pequeño niño" le dijo y entonces Jeffrey salió de su escondite.

" ¿Quién son ustedes?" les pregunto cuando los vio besándose.

"Soy el grande y poderoso Spike, ella es mi novia Drusilla"

"Hola bebe" le dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"Vaya son la primera pareja de vampiros que conozco y debo decir que son patéticos,"

"SI pues tu no eres lo que esperábamos, ¿realmente crees que puedas con nosotros?" le pregunto Spike, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

" ¿Necesitamos armas para esto?" les pregunto con sarcasmo

"Como tu quieras pequeño"

" No deberían haber venido aquí."

" O No. Desordenamos tus mantelitos y demás. Pero estaba tan aburrido." Le dijo la vampira con una risa de loca, Jeffrey la miro extrañado.

" ¿Esta loca verdad?"

"Desquiciada" le contesto Spike con ironía

"Bueno no me importa, de todas formas se va a morir" les dijo Jeff y en ese segundo Giles salió de su escondite y se abalanzo a pelear con ella, Spike no hizo nada para ayudarla se quedo parado mirando el espectáculo.

" Te diré que, por tratarse de ti, será rápido. No dolerá nada." Le dijo a Jeff

" No, Spike… Te va a doler un montón." Le dijo Jeff y entonces comenzaron a pelear, se lanzaban por los aires se daban puñetazos, patadas y todo, Drusilla noqueo a Giles y ayudo a Spike a someter a Jeffrey en el suelo.

"Eres mío niñito" le dijo Spike y cuando estaba por morderlo, Leo le clavo un cuchillo a Drusilla haciéndola gritar como loca y lo derribo a el.

"Aléjate de mi hijo" le grito con una hacha en la mano, entonces Spike le dio una patada y lo derribo aprovechando para escapar con Drusilla.

Después de eso los chicos se reunieron afuera de la escuela, hubo solo 2 muertos y 3 padres heridos, cifras muy buenas para un ataque como este.

" ¿Y quienes eran esta vez?" pregunto Cordelia.

"Una pareja de vampiros locos, no creo que vuelvan por aquí, en un tiempo al menos" respondió Jeffrey con una sonrisa de victoria.

Mientras tanto Spike y Drusilla habían regresado a la guarida de Gideon, quien estaba más que furioso por lo ocurrido.

"Drusilla, ¿el te lastimó?" le pregunto Spike

" Estuvo cerca, cariño" respondió y un rito interrumpió su charla

" ¿A quien demonios le importa eso? Mataron a mis súbditos, todo por su culpa malditos estúpidos nunca debí confiar en que podrían matarlo" grito Gideon.

"El elegido, tiene familia y amigos, eso no venía en el folleto… ellos lo salvaron, pero déjame deshacerme de ellos y acabare con el, lo prometo" dijo Spike, entonces Gideon se acerco a el y lo tomo del cuello.

"Lo que quiero es que tu desquiciada loca y tu se larguen de aquí para siempre"

"Pero…"

"Lárguense, no quiero volver a verlos nunca" grito y entonces los 2 vampiros se fueron a velocidad de vampiro, entonces Gideon se sentó en su silla para pensar.

"Ese idiota tiene razón, debo acabar con sus amigos y su familia primero, solo a si llegare a el" susurro para si mismo y entonces sonrió.


	4. Pasion Desenfrenada

Han pasado unos días, muchos se sorprenderían de las cosas que pueden cambiar en tan poco tiempo. Jeffrey saco A en todas sus materias, Buffy se ha vuelto presidenta de clase, la escuela abrió un periódico y Willow es la nueva editora pero lo más importante es que Xander a estado cortejando a Cordelia desde hace un tiempo, ahora la pandilla se encuentra celebrando estas y otras cosas en el Grill.

"Salud ¡ por que nuestro pequeño amigo no solo tiene increíbles poderes, ahora tiene el cerebro mas grande de toda la escuela" dijo Xander estirando su refresco, los otros le siguieron el jugo y Jeffrey solo reía como loco, la música era tan profunda que todos se pusieron a bailar, ahí fue cuando notaron la conexión que se estaba dando entre Xander y Cordelia, sin embargo nadie dijo nada pes no estaban seguros.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Xander trato de saludar a Cordelia pero ella estaba con sus otras amigas y solo lo ignoro, eso lo saco un poco de orbita pero no se desanimo y entonces se fue a su clase.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey platicaba con Matt Donovan mientras su maestro hablaba y hablaba.

" ¿Qué se siente ser el mas cabezota del salón?" le pregunto con sarcasmo Matt.

"No me digas cabezota, me hace sentir como Jimmy Neutrón"

"Lo siento amigo, pero es lo que eres"

"No es cierto, tal vez soy el mas cabezota de la escuela no solo del salón" le dijo con ironía Matt se hecho a reír y su maestro les llamo la atención a si que se concentraron en la clase.

Cuando las primeras 4 horas terminaron Jeffrey se dirigió a la biblioteca y se estremeció cuando Giles lo abrazo sorpresivamente.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Jeffrey" le susurro, Jeff sonrió y se desaparto del abrazo.

"Hem gracias"

" ¿Cómo te sientes?"

" ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?" susurro para si mismo.

" ¿Disculpa?" le pregunto Giles

"No nada, estoy muy bien…. Gracias"

"Espero que tus nuevas notas no te distraigan del entrenamiento"

"Por supuesto que no, pero han pasado semanas y no me has enseñado nada"

"Lo se, estuve pensando en que seria mejor y he decidido que te falta practica con la ballesta"

"Creo que si, como sea tengo esta hora libre ¿Podemos empezar?"

"Si... si" le dijo Giles y entonces saco 2 ballestas, acomodo unos cuadros de madera y le enseño algunas técnicas para sostener y disparar a Jeffrey.

Mientras tanto Xander logro interceptar a Cordelia en el pasillo.

"Hola Xander"

"Cordy. ¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde?"

"Mmm nada"

" ¿Pensé que me habías ignorado?"

"Para nada, solo no te vi" respondió Cordelia.

"Bueno, tengo algo para ti" respondió y entonces saco una pequeña caja de su bolsa, la abrió y adentro estaba una pulsera no muy costosa pero bonita, Cordelia le sonrió y lo beso

"Gracias le dijo" y en eso el grito de una de sus amigas se escucho.

" ¿Cordelia que estas haciendo? ¿Besaste a un perdedor?"

"No… no yo solo le estaba haciendo una broma, un favor" respondió Cordelia rápidamente, Xander se quedo impactado de que su chica tuviera pena de que la vieran con el, entonces Cordelia se fue con su amiga dejándolo solo, Xander estaba tan molesto que golpeo su casillero, luego camino furioso a su salón, en la entrada su maestra estaba pidiendo un trabajo que dejo, mientras lo sacaba de su mochila logro observar a Amy (la hija de la bruja que trato de matarlos meses atrás) susurrando un hechizo haciéndole pensar a la maestra que le había dado el trabajo, luego el le dio el suyo y corrió tras ella.

"Oye…. Oye ¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunto, ella se encogió de hombros.

"Nada, solo le he dado mi trabajo"

"Eso no es cierto, te vi usando magia"

" ¿Magia? Mi mamá era la bruja no yo ¿recuerdas?"

"Yo creo que tu también tienes poderes, ¿Qué diría Jeffrey de eso?" pregunto con ironía.

"No, no puedes decirle"

" ¿Por que?"

"0 tolerancia con las brujas, Xander vamos hare lo que me pidas" le dijo, Xander lo pensó por unos segundos y una gran idea vino a su mente.

"Tal vez hay algo que puedas hacer por mi, nos vemos terminando la clase" le dijo y entonces los 2 se fueron a sentar. Cuando la clase termino volvieron a reunirse.

"Amy ¿hay algún hechizo que sirva para enamorar a alguien?"

" ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres enamorar a una chica con magia?"

"En el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿no?" pregunto con sarcasmo, Amy se bufo de el

"Bien… tal vez conozco uno, debes conseguirme una cosa que le hayas regalado y veme en el laboratorio a las 10" le dijo y entonces salió, Xander pensó por unos minutos que objeto le había regalado a Cordelia y recordó la pulsera, a si que corrió a buscarla a los casilleros.

"Hola Xander" le dijo Cordelia

"Me regresas a pulsera que te di"

" ¿Qué? ¿Creí que era un regalo?"

"Lo es, para una persona que si me quiera" le dijo Xander entonces Cordelia se dio la vuelta a su casillero y sin que el se diera cuenta se quito la pulsera de la mano, luego se la dio.

"Eres un idiota" le grito y entonces se fue, dejando a Xander ahí parado con su pulsera en la mano.

Esa noche Xander se reunió tal y como había quedado con Amy en el laboratorio, ella ya tenía unos símbolos dibujados en el suelo.

"Quítate la camisa y ponte al centro" le dijo Amy.

" ¿Por que?"

" ¿Quieres el hechizo o no?" le pregunto con ironía, entonces Xander se quito la camisa y se paro en medio de un símbolo, Amy le dio una vela.

"Mantenla prendida y no te muevas" le dijo, Xander solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces Amy comenzó con el hechizo, llamando a la diosa Ecate e implorando por el amor de la mujer que Xander quería, entonces una ráfaga de fuego salió del caldero de Amy y rodeo a Xander, luego se impregno en la pulsera y desapareció.

"Esta hecho"

"¿Etas segura? Eso no fue nada mas que un acto de fuego para mi"

"Esta hecho Xander, ahora solo te queda esperar a mañana y ver que sucede"

A la mañana siguiente Xander y Jeffrey llegaron juntos a la escuela, pero se toparon con Cordelia en la puerta.

"Hola Jeff"

"Ho Cordelia, ¿como te va?"

"Muy bien, hasta que me tope con un idiota" dijo claramente refiriéndose a Xander, entonces siguió su camino, Xander no comprendía al parecer el hechizo no había funcionado a si que corrió a buscar a Amy, Jeff se quedo confundido a sique siguió su camino.

Xander encontró a Amy en el bebedero de agua del pasillo.

"Hey Xander ¿funciono el hechizo?"

"NO" le grito, Amy se acerco a el.

"Eso no puede ser, hice el hechizo correcto, paso lo que debía pasar"

"Pues tu magia no sirvió, ella me odia¡" le grito y entonces Amy le dio un beso en la boca sorpresivamente, Xander la desaparto casi enseguida.

"Oye…Oye ¿Qué fue eso?"

"No lose, solo sentí ganas de besarte" le respondió, entonces Xander se alejo de ella y mientras iba caminando por el pasillo, todas las chicas lo miraban con lujuria, en un inicio el no se dio cuenta fue hasta que se encontró con Willow y esta también lo beso.

"¿Qué demonios les pasa a todas? Deben dejar de besarme" dijo Xander apartando a Willow y corriendo por el pasillo, en el camino otras chicas intentaron tocarlo pero logro librarse y llegar a la biblioteca, donde Jeffrey estaba leyendo.

" ¿Hey pasa algo malo?"

"No" respondió Xander con la voz temblorosa.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué esa cara de miedo?"

" ¿Miedo? Jaja no para nada" le respondió y se sentó junto a el,. Jeffrey si lo notaba muy raro pero no quiso seguir preguntando.

Unos minutos después Buffy entro corriendo por la puerta y se fue directo a Xander, tirándolo al suelo e intentando besarlo.

"Jeffrey¡ Ayúdame¡ quítamela de encima¡" gritaba Xander, Jeffrey intento quitarla de encima pero ella termino derribándolo al suelo

"AHAha" Jeffrey grito y el alboroto atrajo la atención de Giles quien salió de su oficina rápidamente.

" ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" les pregunto y entonces los 3 se voltearon am mirarlo.

"No lo se Giles, Xander no me quiere decir" dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Xander a ponerse en pie, Giles se acerco lentamente a Xander quien bajo la mirada.

"Xander" dijo Giles con un tono bajo, entonces el chico comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

"Esta bien, Amy me ayudo a hacer un hechizo para enamorar a Cordelia pero creo que no funciono de ese modo y ahora todas las chicas están tras de mi"

"¿Hiciste un hechizo de amor? Xander ¿Cómo pudiste? Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo peligroso que es jugar con la magia ¡"

"Lo se Giles, lo siento mucho yo no quería que esto pasara"

"No me interesa una disculpa, Jeffrey busca a Cordelia puede estar en peligro y Xander trae a Amy aquí, Buffy siéntate y espera" ordeno y entonces los 2 chicos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Mientras tanto Cordelia estaba en su casillero sacando unos libros, cuando de repente se vio rodeada por un montón de chicas, ella las miro confundida.

" ¿Quieren un autógrafo?" les pregunto con ironía, tratando de caminar pero una de ellas la sostuvo por el brazo.

"Lastimaste a Xander" le dijo.

" ¿Y desde cuando te importa?" le pregunto con ironía, entonces la otra chica le dio una bofetada, Cordelia se la regrese y en ese segundo las otras la derribaron al suelo.

"Amamos a Xander, pero el te ama a ti por eso debes morir ¡" gritaban algunas, entonces todas comenzaron a pelear y a golpear a Cordelia, en eso Jeffrey llego e intento salvar a Cordelia pero las chicas también lo golpearon a el.

Unos minutos después Jeffrey logro salvarse y salvar a Cordelia, entonces los 2 corrieron golpeados y despeinados a la biblioteca.

"Esto es por tu culpa¡" le grito Cordelia a Xander, mientras lo sujetaba por la camisa-

"Cordy tranquilízate, vamos a arreglar esto" le dijo Jeff separándola de Xander en eso Giles llego y comenzó a interrogar a Amy a quien Xander había llevado.

" ¿Cuál fue el hechizo exacto que utilizaste?"

"Un enredo de amor, llame a la diosa Ecate y bendije la pulsera de Cordelia"

" ¿Que pulsera? ¿La que Xander me había regalado?" le pregunto con furia, Amy asintió con la cabeza.

"Maldita bruja, voy a matarte" dijo Cordelia abalanzándose sobre ella, Buffy las separo y le dio otra bofetada a Amy.

"Eso es por herir a Xander" le dijo, entonces Amy comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo y Buffy se convirtió en ratón ante la mirada perpleja de todos.

"Suficiente magia, Amy siéntate por haya" dijo Giles y Amy obedeció, entonces Giles uso su saco para tratar de atrapar al ratón Buffy pero este salió corriendo por el lugar.

"Muy bien, Jeffrey trae a Buffy de regreso… Xander y Cordelia váyanse de aquí"

"Pero…" trato de decir Xander

"Fuera de mi vista¡" le grito Giles y entonces el y Cordelia salieron corriendo de ahí.

"Amy, tu y o vamos a parar este hechizo" le dijo y la chica solo miro con recelo.

Xander y Cordelia salieron de la escuela por la parte trasera y para su sorpresa fueron interceptados por una jauría de chicas, comandadas por Willow.

"Si no vas a amarme, no vas a amar a nadie¡" le grito Willow agitando un hacha que traía en la mano, entonces Xander y Cordelia corrieron y todas las otras chicas los siguieron.

En ese momento una camioneta negra se estaciono del otro lado de la acera, de ella bajo un chico muy apuesto quien miro con gracia la escena de persecución.

"Vaya creo que después de todo me gustara vivir aquí" se dijo a si mismo y entro a la escuela, mientras tanto los 2 chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron por casi 10 minutos, hasta que llegaron a casa de Jeffrey y comenzaron a toar desesperados.

" Señor Benson, abra por favor¡" grito Xander y entonces Leo salió rápidamente.

"Xander, Cordelia ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nos persiguen" dijo Cordelia entrando a la casa con Xander Y Cerrando rápidamente la puerta con llave, Leo los miro confundido.

" ¿Quien?" les pregunto y en eso los gritos de chicas furiosas se oyeron tras la puerta

"Ellas" dijo Xander, entonces Leo se asomo rápidamente y vio a la jauría furiosa.

"Muy bien, me perdí un capitulo ¿Qué pasa haya afuera?" les pregunto y antes de que Xander pudiera decir una palabra, alguien rompió un vidrió detrás de ellos por lo que los 3 corrieron hacia el sótano.

"Un hechizo, salió terriblemente mal y ahora nos persiguen"

"Por dios, ¿y Jeffrey? ¿El esta bien?" le pregunto Leo.

"Si, si señor el esta bien, solos nos persiguen a nosotros 2" admitió Xander, en eso la puerta del sótano comenzó a abrirse por lo que los 3 corrieron a tratar de poner cosas que la atrancaran.

"Si morimos va a ser por tu culpa¡" grito Cordelia

" ¿Mi culpa?"

"Si tu y tu tonto hechizo"

"No lo hubiera ahecho si no me despreciaras frente a tus tontas amigas, además ni la magia pudo penetrar tu corazón¡" le grito Xander y Cordelia se quedo callada, en eso la jauría de chicas lograron romper la puerta y entrar, entonces sujetaron a los 3 en el suelo.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la escuela Giles y Amy repetían el hechizo pero esta vez le pedían a la diosa Ecate que apartara su magia de ellos, en el momento en que Willow y las otras estaban por matar a Xander y Cordelia el hechizo se rompió y todas estaban confundidas por como llegaron a ese sótano.

También el hechizo que había convertido a Buffy en ratón se rompió y ella recupero su cuerpo, sin embargo estaba desnuda frente a Jeffrey, quien se topo los ojos y le arrojo su chaqueta.

"Hem ¿puedes traerme mi ropa?"

"Por supuesto, solo quédate aquí" le dijo Jeff y entonces salió, dejándola sola en la bodega.

Al día siguiente todas las chicas comentaban lo sucedido, todas estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor que podían hacer era olvidar el incidente, Jeffrey estaba seguro que nunca dejaría que Xander olvidara ese día.

Por su parte Xander seguía sintiéndose como un idiota, las chicas ni siquiera lo miraban, Willow no le hablaba por que estaba apenada con el y Cordelia ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta ya, o al menos eso pensaba ya que sus pensamientos fueron distraídos cuando ella le hablo.

"Xander¡ espera..."

" ¿Que? ¿Vas a reírte de mi otra vez?" le pregunto con ironía.

"No y siento haber hecho eso"

"Si bueno, yo fui quien tuvo la mayor culpa en todo"

"Vamos deja de hacerte la victima y acompáñame" le dijo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo por el pasillo asta donde estaban sus amigas.

"Cordelia ¿sigues haciéndole un favor a este perdedor?" le pregunto una de ellas.

"No Harmony, solo vine a decirles que el es mi novio y voy a seguir saliendo con el, no me importar cuanto se burlen… La verdad ustedes son tan patéticas, no se como pudo juntarme con ustedes" les dijo Cordelia y entonces se fue agarrada de la mano de Xander, dejando a las chicas con la boca abierta.

"Hay por dios, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" se pregunto Cordelia, Xander sonrió.

"Te acabas de liberar de las verdaderas brujas" le dijo y entonces la beso, luego siguieron caminando juntos por el pasillo.


	5. Vortice

Jeffrey se despierta en medio de una terrible pesadilla en la cual el mundo se ha consumido por el infierno y las criaturas de la oscuridad tienen el mando.

Después de ver esas escenas no pudo evitar sentirse con miedo ya que la ultima vez que tuvo sueños a si todo se cumplió tal y como había visto, entonces se fue a la escuela y en lugar de irse a clase fue directo a contarle a Giles.

" ¿Piensas que pueda suceder eso?"

"No yo… no lo se"

"Pues he estado investigando en estos días, no hay ni un presagio, los vampiros parecieron mudarse a otro pueblo, no ha habido actividad"

" ¿Enserio?"

"Si, tal vez solo fue una simple pesadilla Jeff"

"Puede ser, como sea me iré a clases y si se algo mas te aviso" le dijo y entonces salió de ahí para entrar al segundo periodo de clases, era historia y el maestro se había retrasado un poco y como era costumbre los compañeros comenzaron a hablar.

"Miren es el señor gran cerebro¡" grito uno de los chicos señalando a Jeff, el puso los ojos y volteo a mirarlo.

"Tyler Lockwood, ¿pensé que estabas suspendido?"

"A si era niñito rudo, pero he vuelto"

"Vaya eres todo un genio" le dijo con ironía y los demás rieron entonces Tyler se acerco a el.

" ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?" le pregunto, Jeff se encogió de hombros,

"Mmm déjame pensar…. SI ¿tienes algún problema?"

"Mi problema eres tu" le dijo empujándolo, Jeffrey cayo al suelo y se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y entonces comenzó a ver mas imágenes en su mente, una estatua de un demonio, los vampiros y el infierno. En eso Caroline Forbes corrió en su ayuda.

"Basta ya Tyler, déjalo en paz"

"Ho Pobre bebe, necesitas a tu novia para defenderte" le dijo Tyler y se puso a reír, después se fue… Caroline puso los ojos y ayudo a Jeff a levantarse, el n dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza.

" ¿Estas bien Jeff?"

"Si… si, solo…." Trato de decir Jeff pero en eso cayo desmayado

"Ayuda¡ Ayuda¡" grito Caroline provocando que se formara una bola de chicos, en eso llego el mae4stro y unos minutos después Jeffrey despertó en la enfermería rodeado por Caroline y el director de la escuela.

" ¿Qué paso?"

"Te desmayaste en el salón, ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Caroline

"Como si me hubieran atropellado"

"Ya llame a su padre, llegara en unos minutos… mientras tanto sugiero que descanse" le dijo el director, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a recostar.

"Tengo que volver a clase, pero llámame si necesitas algo" le dijo Caroline

"Si, Gracias Caroline" Le dijo Jeff y entonces Caroline regreso a clases y unos minutos después su padre entro por la puerta.

"O dios, bebe ¿Cómo estas?"

"No me siento bien papi"

"Cariño, el doctor dice que es falta de sueño" dijo Leo pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Jeff, el suspiro fuertemente.

"Papá tuve otra pesadilla y se que va a cumplirse"

"Cuéntame bebe"

"Llévame con Giles, necesito que el escuche también" le dijo y entonces Leo lo ayudo a caminar hasta la biblioteca, le dio una breve explicación a Giles y entonces Jeffrey comenzó a hablar de su pesadilla.

"Había una estatua de piedra muy fea, era como un monstruo con alas, 3 colmillos y con cuernos, luego vi a los vampiros rodeándolos y luego todo estaba destruido" les dijo y entonces Giles saco un libro y busco una hoja, después se la mostro a Jeffrey.

" ¿El es la estatua que viste?" le pregunto, Jeffrey la vio por solo un segundo.

"Si definitivamente es el" respondió, Giles volteo el libro y comenzó a leer.

"Su nombre es Acatla, es un demonio que se quedo atrapado en la estatua, se dice que el es el único demonio que tiene poder para abrir una puerta al infierno…. Vaya parece que tienes razón con lo de tu sueño"

"Te lo dije"

"Si ponemos las piezas en su lugar, los vampiros deben estar planeando revivirlo" explico Gules, entonces los ojos de Jeffrey comenzaron a cerrarse otra vez.

"¿Hijo te sientes bien?" le pregunto Leo, Jeff trato de decir algo mas pero entonces volvió a desmayarse otra vez y vio nuevas imágenes de la estatua, Leo le dio una sacudida y logro despertarlo.

" ¿Qué paso?" le pregunto Jeff

"Hijo, te volviste a desmayar"

"Vi otras imágenes, Giles tiene razón, los vampiros planean traer el infierno, papá ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?"Pregunto mientras se ponía a llorar, Leo lo abrazo.

"Tranquilo Jeff, Tranquilo todo va a estar bien"

"Leo será mejor que te lo lleves, yo buscare la estatua y mas información, los llamo cuando encuentre algo" les dijo Giles y entonces Leo saco a Jeff de la escuela.

Cuando llegaron a casa Leo acostó a su hijo en su cama y se sentó junto a el, esperando entender lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto Giles llamo a Willow, Chris y Buffy para que lo ayudaran a investigar un poco mas, un par de horas después por fin encontraron una buena información.

"Acatla, se alimenta de la criatura mas poderosa a su alrededor para recuperar su fuerza, solo a si podrá abrir la puerta al infierno" leyó Willow, entonces Giles comenzó a atar cabos.

"Lo tengo, vamos" les dijo Giles y entonces se fueron a casa de Jeffrey, Leo abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

" ¿Cómo esta?" le pregunto Giles

"Se quedo dormido, parece que esta bien" respondió Leo

"Chicos, tal vez deberían ir a verlo" les dijo Giles y en 2 segundos los muchachos ya había desaparecido.

" ¿Hallaste algo que pueda servir?" pregunto Leo.

"Mas que eso, Acatla se alimenta de la energía de la criatura mas poderosa a su alrededor."

" ¿Ese seria Jeffrey?"

"Creo que si, Jeffrey debe ser el ser mas poderosos de este pueblo y Acatla creo un vórtice de poder con el"

" ¿Y como lo destruimos?"

"Debemos hallar y destruir a Acatla antes de que obtenga todo el poder que necesita para abrir la puerta al infierno, Leo si el lo logra Jeffrey puede morirse"

"No vamos a permitir que eso pase, ¿Sabes donde esta Acatla?"

"No debe estar muy lejos de aquí, solo hay 2 lugares que conectan con la escuela y con esta casa Leo, podemos separarnos y revisar"

"Muy bien" dijo Leo y entonces subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hijo, donde sus amigos lo estaban rodeando.

"Hey chicos, voy a salir a hacer unas cosas, ¿Podrían quedarse con el?" les pregunto, ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

"Gracias, tienen mi numero por cualquier emergencia… no duden en llamarme" les dijo y entonces se fue con Giles, había solo 2 museos abiertos en el pueblo, Giles fue a revisar uno y no hubo ninguna señal de Acatla… Por su parte Leo fue al otro y ahí fue donde encontró la estatua, era gigantesca y muy fea, a si que llamo a Giles.

"Giles la encontré"

"¿Hay vampiros u otras cosas?"

"No, estoy solo…. ¿Qué debo hacer con ella?"

"Quita la espada de su mano y destruye la estatua con ella, voy para halla"

"Muy bien" respondió Leo y entonces colgó, se acerco a la estatua y cuando estaba por sacar la espada una voz llamo su atención.

"No deberías jugar con eso"

"¿Si? ¿Y quien va a impedírmelo, ustedes?" dijo Leo señalando a los 3 vampiros, ellos sonrieron y entonces comenzaron a pelear.

Mientras tanto en su casa Jeffrey despertó y sonrió al ver a sus amigos a su lado.

"Hola chicos" susurro

"Jeff ¿Cómo estas amigo?" le pregunto Chris

"No lo se, me siento débil"

"Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien" le dijo Willow

"Gracias, pero no creo… voy a morir" susurro Jeffrey y entonces cerro los ojos y se comenzó a convulsionar.

"O dios, ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Buffy.

"Will, llama a su padre" dijo Chris tratando de enderezar al niño pero este con una mano lo arrojo a la pared, Will marco rápidamente con su celular pero Leo no respondió.

"No contesta¡ ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Vamos, ayúdenme a sujetarlo" dijo Chris mientras se levantaba

"Pero el tiene mucha fuerza" dijo Buffy.

"Entre los 3 tenemos mas, ahora sujétenlo con fuerza" dijo Chris y entonces los 3 chicos formaron un circulo rápidamente y lo sujetaron de diferentes partes tratando de calmarlo, al mismo tiempo la estatua de Acatla se iluminaba a si que Leo se apresuro a matar a los vampiros y corrió a tomar la espada pero en ese momento la estatua se rompió y se libero al verdadero demonio.

Acatla era un demonio parecido a Shax (El primer demonio que persiguió a John Winchester hace 22 años) solo que era mas atlético, con forma casi humana. Leo salió volando al suelo y Jeffrey cayo desmayado nuevamente y los chicos lo soltaron.

" ¿El… es...esta muerto?" pregunto Buffy, Chris puso su manos obre su nariz y pudo sentir el aire saliendo de ella.

"Esa respirando, apenas pero lo hace"

"Debemos llevarlo a un medico" dijo Willow

"¿Qué vamos a decirle? ¿Qué esta como poseído? No sigue llamando a su papá" dijo Chris y entonces Willow siguió marcando el teléfono, mientras tanto Leo hacia frente a un demonio.

"Vaya debo agradecerle a tu hijo, que me halla liberado" dijo Acatla.

"Déjalo tranquilo"

" ¿O que súper papá?"

"Voy a destriparte hasta que no quede ni una pieza de ti"

"Dame lo mejor que tengas" le dijo el demonio entonces Leo empezó a atacarlo, era una lucha de espadas, unos minutos después Acatla logro despojar a Leo de la suya.

"No eres tan rudo ahora ¿Vedad?"

"Vete al infierno" dijo Leo entre dientes, el demonio lo golpeo derribándolo al suelo por completo.

"Mejor aun, HAY QUE TRAERLO¡" dijo con algo de ironía y entonces comenzó a decir un hechizo que poco a poco comenzó a abrir un circulo de fuego detrás de el, Leo aprovecho esa distracción y le quito la espada.

"Eso si o te lo permito" le dijo y entonces comenzó a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, logrando derrotarlo y apuñalarlo con la espada.

"Esto es por hijo…Vete al infierno¡" volvió a decirle y entonces hundió mas la espada, os ojos de Acatla se iluminaron y el circulo detrás de el lo absorbió desapareciendo por completo.

Al mismo tiempo Jeffrey abrió los ojos y se enderezo estrepitosamente ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, el agito sus manos y sonrió.

"Estoy vivo, otra vez¡" dijo con ironía.

Mas tarde ese día Giles y Leo regresaron, Leo abrazo fuertemente a su hijo pues había sido la primera vez en la que había pensado en que lo perdería para siempre, daba gracias a dios de que no fue a si.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Jeffrey se reunió con Giles en privado.

" ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto Giles al verlo entrar a la biblioteca

"Mejor que nunca de hecho"

"Me alegra ori eso"

"De hecho, yo vine a agradecerte Giles" le dijo, Giles se volteo a mirarlo algo confuso.

"No me mires a si, si no fuera por ti ahora estaría muerto… a si que gracias"

"No te preocupes has hecho lo mismo por mi en mas de 1 ocasión" le dijo Giles y en eso otro chico entro a la biblioteca.

"Disculpen… Soy nuevo y estoy buscando al señor… Rupert Giles"

"Soy yo" respondió Glles, el chico se acerco a el rápidamente y le dio la mano.

"Soy Jasón Deán, estudiante de intercambio, me dijeron que usted me daría los libros que necesito"

"O si por supuesto, dame un minuto" le dijo Giles y entonces camino hacia su oficina, dejando a los chicos solos.

"Hem soy Jeffrey"

"Jason" respondió dándole la mano también, Jeff correspondió.

" ¿Y de donde vienes Jasón?"

"De Transilvania"

"wow ¿enserio? ¿el lugar de origen de los vampiros?"

"Si justo ahí" respondió el chico, Jeff le sonrió.

" ¿Has visto alguno?" le pregunto con ironía.

"Te sorprenderías de lo que he visto" respondió Jasón

"Si buen, tengo que irme ¿nos vemos luego?"

"Claro" respondió Jasón y entonces Jeff se fue… Jasón sonrió y susurro para si mismo

"Claro que nos volveremos a ver",


	6. El visitante

Jeffrey se encuentra haciendo anotaciones de su clase de literatura y comunicación, es totalmente aburrida pero hay muchas cosas que su maestro decía que son muy buenas

" Entonces de esto se trata. Hablar de comunicación y hablar del lenguaje.

No es lo mismo. Se trata de inspiración... no la idea, sino el momento antes de la idea... Cuando surge en la mente y se conecta con todo." Decía el maestro, entonces Jeffrey levanto la mano y le dieron la palabra.

" Creo que la comunicación se trata de los pensamientos y la transmisión experiencias que nos suceden" dijo Jeff, algunos lo miraron extrañado pues para sus 11 años hablaba con palabras un tanto difíciles.

"Es algo parecido a lo que dice señor Benson, pero existen muchas personas que no tienen la capacidad de comunicarse adecuadamente, les hare una demostración señor Benson por favor pase al frente" le dijo, Jeffrey se levanto y se paro al frente.

"Muy bien aquí tenemos a un niño menor a todos ustedes compartiendo clases, ahora s pudieran decirle una palabra a el, ¿Cuál seria?" les pregunto algunos levantaron la mano y dijeron palabras como pequeño, presuntuoso, cerebro, cabezota y no falto Tyler Lockwood

"Insoportable" dijo, Jeff puso los ojos y mejor regreso a su lugar, unos minutos después la campana sonó y Jeff corrió hacia su otra clase la cual era Civismo esa si que era aburrida, la maestra solo ponía a leer y a hacer reportes, Jeff por lo regular terminaba en la mitad del tiempo de clase los trabajos y después cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco y esta vez comenzó a escuchar susurros que decían…

" Ni siquiera puedo gritar….Ni siquiera puedo llorar…Los caballeros pasarán

Mirando por las ventanas golpeando las puertas… Necesitan llevarse siete y podrían llevarse el tuyo…No puedes llamar a mamá…No puedes decir ni una palabra

Morirás gritando pero no te oirán"

Jeff abrió los ojos de inmediato y volteo a mirar a todas partes, lo que había oído era aterrador ni siquiera tenia rima pero pensó que probablemente estaba alucinando con la película de Freddy Krueger. Jeffrey salió de clases y fue directo a la biblioteca a contarle a Giles y Willow sobre la canción que escucho en clases.

"Ni siquiera puedo gritar, ni siquiera puedo llorar. Los caballeros pasarán, creo que eso era lo que decía y me suena vagamente conocido."

" ¿Estás segura de que no es algo que oíste cuando eras mas pequeño?" le pregunto Willow, Jeff negó con la cabeza.

"Sol recuerdo las canciones de papá y la de Freddy Krueger… como dije nunca antes había oído esa canción hasta hoy"

"Siendo a si, definitivamente podría ser uno de tus sueños proféticos... o podría ser sólo el eterno misterio que es tu cerebro." dijo Giles, los chicos lo miraron extrañados por lo mal que le salió el sarcasmo.

" Investigaré y te dejaré saber si encuentro algo." Agregó Giles

" Muy bien. Adiós." Dijo Jeffrey y salió con Willow de la biblioteca y entonces se toparon con Jasón Dean (el nuevo estudiante)

"Hola Jeffrey, volvemos a vernos"

"Hem, Hola Jasón, te presento a mi amiga Willow"

"Willow Ronsenberg" dijo Will dándole la mano al chico, el le sonrió y correspondió

"Soy Jasón, un gusto"

" ¿Y como te esta yendo Jasón?"

"Bien tengo problemas para acostumbrarme a este tipo de escuela pero estaré bien"

"Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti.."

"Ho Si gracias lo tendré en mente, por ahora debo irme… fue un gusto verlos" dijo Jasón y entonces se fue, Willow se quedo fascinada, Jeff puso los ojos.

"¿El te gusto Will?"

"¿Que? No… no" dijo nerviosa, Jeff se rio y la tomo de la mano para seguir caminando, mientras decía."Hay claro que te gusto"

Esa noche en el vecindario unas sombras espectrales aparecieron, ellas flotaban y una de ellas entro por una ventana de una casa, ahí había un chico al que el monstruo se acerco y el chico trataba de gritar pero el espectro saco una caja y jalo su voz dentro de ella, luego le saco el corazón.

Después de eso Los monstruos se revelaron eran como esqueletos con trajes que flotaban, ellos se dirigieron a la torre del reloj en el centro del pueblo, ahí pusieron su pequeña caja en el centro, 3 corazones alrededor y entonces abrieron la caja y las voces de todas las personas del pueblo comenzaron a salir de sus cuerpos y se introdujeron en esa caja.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey se levanto por la alarma de su reloj, fue al baño a prepararse para la escuela y entonces bajo a desayunar y trato de decir"Buenos días" pero su voz no salió, Jeff trato de aclarar la garganta pero Leo le hizo una señal de que no podía hacerlo.

"¿Por que?" articulo Jeffrey, Leo le señalo con el dedo un "No lo se" después de eso Leo y Jeffrey se dirigieron a la escuela y en el camino descubrieron que todo el pueblo no tenia voces, incluso ya había gente vendiendo pizarras a 5 dólares, Leo compro 3 y el periódico ya que este decía lo siguiente:

_**Caos en Mistyc Falls**_

" El pueblo entero está en cuarentena... debido a una epidemia de laringitis, Parece que toda la ciudad perdió la habilidad de hablar. Aún no se sabe qué pudo haber causado esto... ni qué otros efectos se verán debido a esta epidemia. Las autoridades enviaron un mensaje escrito culpando a las vacunas para la gripe, Algunos escépticos dicen que es una farsa. Mientras tanto, Mistyc Falls cerró todo… escuelas, tiendas, etc. y se recomienda a los residentes

Que descansen en sus casas. El Centro de Control de Enfermedades ordenó la cuarentena de todo el pueblo. Nadie puede entrar ni salir hasta que identifiquen el síndrome o desaparezcan los síntomas."

Cuando Willow, Jeff, Chris, Giles y Leo leyeron esto casi se rieron pues era una verdadera estupidez que la falta de voz fuera causada por laringitis, luego de eso Jeff saco la pizarra que su padre le había comprado y escribo algo.

" ¿Qué está pasando Giles?" escribió, Giles tomo otra pizarra y respondió.

" Estoy averiguando, pero debe tratarse de algo sobrenatural"

" ¿Enserio? Yo pensé que estábamos en una película muda" escribió Jeff claramente con ironía, entonces Willow empezó a hacerles señas y les mostro otra nota del periódico que decía:

_**Asesinato Brutal Escandaliza A Comunidad Silenciosa**_

"Hallaron Niña de 15 Años Apuñalada, Le Faltaba el Corazón y n es la primera victima la policía reporta a 2 chicos asesinados con el mismo modus"

Esa ultima noticia puso a pensar a Giles en varios monstruos pero ciertamente ninguno le quitaba corazones a los niños… entonces recordó que alguna vez ya había leído una situación parecida y corrió a sacar un libro, luego se los mostro a todos los chicos.

"Cuentos de Hadas" decía en la portada, Jeffrey se encogió de hombros

" ¿Por que?" escribió en su pizarra

"Espera" escribió Giles y entonces se fue a su oficina, unos minutos después salió con un proyector en las manos, lo conecto y empezó a proyectar unas anotaciones.

"LOS CABALLEROS"

"¿Quiénes Son los Caballeros?" escribió Jeff

" Son Monstruos de Cuentos de Hadas"

" ¿Cuentos? ¿De verdad?" escribió Leo.

"Si, no todos pero la mayoría de ellos están basados en lo sobrenatural"

" ¿Y qué Quieren?" escribió Willow, entonces Giles empezó a hacer señas en su pecho dejando claro que se trataba de" Corazones", entonces comenzó a pasar palabras simultaneas en el proyector.

" Vienen A Un Pueblo…Roban Todas las Voces….Nadie Puede Gritar"

"La canción" escribió Jeff, Giles asintió y siguió con el proyector.

" Luego…Necesitan Siete corazones….Tienen Por lo Menos 3"

" ¡¿Cómo los matamos?" escribió Jeff

" En los Cuentos ninguna espada Puede Matarlos….Pero un niño gritó Una Vez...

Y Murieron Todos"

"Sólo Una Voz Humana Real" escribió Willow mostrándoselo a todos, Giles asintió con la cabeza ya que era la teoría más coherente que había leído en horas.

" ¿Cómo recupero la voz?" escribió Jeff, Leo puso los ojos y escribió en su pizarra también.

"Patrullaremos esta noche"

Esa noche Jeffrey, Leo, Giles, Chris y Willow salieron a caminar por las calles, había toque de queda en la ciudad y no había nadie por lo que no les fue tan difícil encontrar a los caballeros, ellos iban volando por la calle sin la más mínima preocupación, los chicos lo siguieron hasta una casa donde a paramente trataría de matar a otro niño, Jeff peleo con uno de ellos pero no pudo matarlo y todos los caballeros terminaron huyendo.

Volvieron a seguirlos y esta vez llegaron a la torre del Reloj, todos entraron sigilosamente y después atacaron, cada uno contra un caballero, ella n eran nada fuertes pero el problema fue que esas cosas parecían ser inmortales por mas que las golpeaban no se morían o herían, de pronto un chico misterioso apareció y comenzó a ayudarlos a pelear , entonces Jeffrey termino cara a cara con el apuntándose con una ballesta cada uno, para sorpresa de Jeff se trataba de Jasón el chico nuevo, se miraron por unos segundos.

Jeff se amarro a una cuerda y se lanzo hacia el medio de la torre, tomo la caja de los caballeros y la abrió, dejando salir todas las voces de la gente del pueblo, Jeffrey grito con todas sus fuerzas como un niño asustado y las cabezas de los caballeros explotaron al orlo.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, todos habían regresado a la normalidad pero no se dieron cuenta hasta el otro día, incluso se convoco a otra fiesta para celebrar la salud del pueblo.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey hablo con los chicos respecto a Jasón y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, Jeffrey debería hablar con Jasón y eso fue justo lo que hizo en la tarde.

"Jasón, ¿Podemos hablar?"

"Seria lo mas justo" le dijo y entonces los 2 sentaron.

"Buenos movimientos los de anoche"

"Gracias, pero los tuyos fueron mejores" le dijo Jeff sonriendo.

" ¿Qué se supone que eres tu? ¿El ninja Junior?"

"Jajaja es más complicado que eso, ¿Alguna vez has oído sobre el Elegido?" le pregunto, Jasón negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno creo que a si me llaman, tengo parte de los habilidades de los vampiros"

" ¿Enserio?"

"Si, créeme suena peor de lo que es pero ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Papá es cazador, me enseño algunas cosas"

"Wow mi papá también es cazador"

"Lo se, he oído hablar de el es uno de los mejores"

"Gracias, mira solo quería decirte que a mis amigos y a mi nos encantaría que nos ayudaras"

" ¿Con que?"

"Jasón, esas cosas de anoche solo fueron un día común en el pueblo, hay muchos monstruos ahí afuera y nos vendría bien tu ayuda." Le dijo, Jasón lo pensó por unos segundos.

"Esta bien, me vendría bien jugar" le dijo con una sonrisa, mas tarde Jeffrey le presento a Jasón al resto del grupo y Leo tuvo una pequeña conversación con Giles.

"Estuve investigando mas sobre los caballeros y llegue a la conclusión de que su llegada fue provocada por alguien, al igual que la de Acatla."

" ¿Acatla también? ¿Quién podría hacer eso?"

"Solo alguien con poder en el pueblo, solo esa persona podría traer esas cosas aquí y seguramente es alguien que quiere quitar a tu hijo del camino"

"Bueno sabes que le hice una promesa a John, no voy a dejar que nada le pase a ese niño" dijo Leo, Giles asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en la torre del reloj, Gideon (el viejo amigo de Giles) inspeccionaba los cuerpos de los caballeros.

"Resultaron mas idiotas que Acatla" dijo pateando uno de los cuerpos, claramente el era quien estaba detrás de todo lo sucedido en los últimos días.


	7. Deja Vuh por accidente

Gideon ha logrado la primera parte de su plan, acercarse a Jeffrey ellos entrenan en el cementerio mientras pelean con un vampiro.

"Vamos Jeffrey, tus golpes no son consistentes, pon mayor fuerza" le decía, entonces el niño derribo al vampiro y lo estaco en el corazón, luego se levanto.

" ¿Que tal ahora?"

"Mucho mejor, pero la estaca no se toma de esa forma, mira es así" le decía Gideon sujetando la propia en su mano, Jeffrey intento imitarlo pero no podía agarrar la estaca bien.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo…. Supongo que es por que cuando tenia 5 años me quebré la muñeca y no puedo agarrar muchas cosas bien" le dijo, entonces los 2 comenzaron a caminar

"Hablando de eso ¿Cómo fue tu niñez?"

"Sigo en ella"

"Lo se, me refiero a como han sido estos años"

"Ho eso, pues papá siempre me ha cuidado, llevo unos 5 meses sabiendo que soy el elegido y ya evite el fin del mundo en 2 ocasiones a si que…"

"Si escuche que detuvieron a Dracula y a un tal Acatla hace unas semanas"

"Si, por poco no lo contamos" le dijo y entonces Gideon analizo en su mente como Jeffrey había logrado vencer a 2 enemigos tan poderosos, la calve eran sus amigos y su padre sin embargo aun no entendía como participaban ellos, a si que se le ocurrió una idea.

Después de dejar a Jeffrey en casa, Gideon regreso a su guarida, junto unas cosas y se dispuso a hacer un hechizo para llamar al dios del tiempo, Cronos".

" _**Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.  
>Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem<br>et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
>Benedictus Deus.<strong>_"

Después de pronunciar el conjuro, puso algo de su sangre y entonces un hombre apareció frente a el, se veía molesto y agitado.

" ¿Por qué te atreves a convocarme vampiro?"

"Cronos, necesito tu ayuda"

"Nunca ayudaría a una abominación como tu"

"No tienes opción… El elegido esta vivo y planea matarte"

" ¿El elegido? Pensé que era solo un mito… ¿Por qué quiere matarme? "

"El quiere acabar con todos los dioses, quiere convertirse en el ser mas poderoso, prueba de ello es que Acatla esta muerto, el lo mato"

"Te creo, puedo sentir un poder muy grande en este pueblo"

"Lo se, por eso debemos acabar con el"

" ¿Como?"

"Tengo un plan, pero voy a necesitar que utilices tus poderes un par de veces"

"Tienes que explicarme" le dijo Cronos, entonces Gideon le conto todo su plan y la forma en la que necesitaba que utilizara sus poderes.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey se levanto y bajo a desayunar con su padre, el leía el periódico y aun que ambos no lo creían no había habido ningún accidente sobrenatural toda la semana.

" ¿Como te fue con Gideon anoche hijo?"

"Bien papá, digo el hombre es un buen maestro pero es algo obsoleto"

" ¿Por que?"

"Las estacas, dijo que no las sostengo bien, pero le explique que es por lo de mi accidente."

"Tranquilo, es normal que un cazador te diga eso, recuerdo cuando comencé en esta vida tu abuelo me dijo que si moría seria solo por una estupidez y el no iría a mi funeral"

" ¿De verdad?"

"Si hijo, es enserio"

Mas tarde Jeffrey se fue a la escuela, las clases estuvieron bien, cuando terminaron presencio una pelea entre Tyler Lockwood y Matt Donovan, desde pues de eso y como siempre se reunió con sus amigos en la biblioteca al final del día.

"Nunca creí decir esto otra vez, ¿Qué haremos esta noche?" dijo Xander entonces todos se pusieron a debatir si debían ir al Bronze o alguna casa a ver una película, terminaron decidiéndose por ir al Bronze.

La noche fue divertida para todos, bebieron soda y comieron hamburguesas, pero cuando todos estaban saliendo del lugar una docena de vampiros los ataco de la nada, Jeff trato de protegerlos a todos pero eran muchos para el, los vampiros lo sometieron y justo delante de el asesinaron a sus amigos

"No¡" grito Jeffrey y entonces cerro los ojos, unos segundos después los abrió y estaba recostado en su cama, el pensó que probablemente todo lo que había visto se trataba de una pesadilla a si que bajo a desayunar.

"Hola Cariño ¿No te ves bien?"

"Hola papá, Mmm si tuve una pesadilla"

" ¿Normal o….?"

"Tranquilo fue solo una pesadilla, no va a cumplirse"

"Muy bien… oye ¿Como te fue con Gideon anoche hijo?" le pregunto, Jeffrey se quedo pasmado pues estaba muy seguro de ya haber tenido esa conversación antes, se encogió de hombros y contesto mientras comía su cereal.

"Bien papá, digo el hombre es un buen maestro pero es algo obsoleto"

" ¿Por que?"

"Las estacas, dijo que no las sostengo bien, pero le explique que es por lo de mi accidente."

"Tranquilo, es normal que un cazador te diga eso, recuerdo cuando comencé en esta vida tu abuelo me dijo que si moría seria solo por una estupidez y el no iría a mi funeral"

" ¿De verdad?"

"Si hijo, es enserio" le respondió, Jeffrey seguía muy seguro de que su padre ya le había dicho eso pero no le importo, tomo su mochila y se fue a la escuela.

Jeffrey siguió sintiendo en sus clases que ya sabia eso, incluso se atrevió a contestar preguntas de las que no sabia tener respuesta, lo que lo hizo sentir mucho mas raro fue cuando vio la pelea entre Tyler Lockwood y Matt Donovan, desde pues de eso y como siempre se reunió con sus amigos en la biblioteca al final del día.

"Nunca creí decir esto otra vez, ¿Qué haremos esta noche?" dijo Xander entonces todos se pusieron a debatir si debían ir al Bronze o alguna casa a ver una película, Jeffrey confirmo sus sospechas y hablo.

"Debemos investigar" les dijo, todos voltearon a mirarlo

" ¿Investigar que?" le pregunto Chris

"Chicos estoy seguro que he vivido este día ya ¿Ustedes no?"

"No" respondieron a coro, Giles salió d su oficina pues había estado oyendo todo desde ahí

" ¿Sientes eso?"

"Mmm, si" respondió Jeff, Giles se quito los lentes

"Se le llama, tener un deja vuh Jeffrey"

" ¿Un que?"

"Un Deja vuh, es cuando te pasa algo y sientes que ya lo habías vivido, pero es por que lo habías soñado... No pasa nada malo con ello"

" ¿Seguro?"

"Si, totalmente" le dijo Giles.

"Esta bien, esta bien pero vayamos a ver una película ¿Si?" les dijo ante el temor de que sucediera lo que aparentemente había soñado, acerca del Bronze.

"Si, esta bien… hagámoslo en mi casa" dijo Cordelia

Esa tarde la pandilla fue a la casa de Cordelia la cual estaba situada en las afueras de la ciudad, era una residencia grande, sin duda los padres de la chica eran ricos

Cordelia les dio un pequeño Tour en su casa antes de que pusiera la película, la cual se llamaba "Sueño de verano" realmente nadie la disfruto excepto las chicas Buffy, Will y Cordy quienes casi lloran con el triste final de los protagonistas, mientras peleaban en lo tonta que había sido la película Jeffrey salió al patio de la casa, Jason lo siguió.

"Hey amigo ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, es solo que esa película me a aburrido mucho"

"A mi igual pero por lo menos no ha pasado nada sobrenatural" dijo Jasón y en eso un tipo con una navaja brinco de un arbusto y le corto la garganta, la sangre brinco a la cara de Jeffrey quien grito asustado, volvió a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba recostado en su cama otra vez, vio su calendario y seguía siendo el mismo día, entonces corrió a buscar a su padre.

"Hola Cariño ¿No te ves bien?"

"Lo se, papá...algo malo esta pasando aquí, este día ya lo viví"

" ¿De que hablas?"

"Si, siempre pasa lo mismo tu el desayuno, la escuela, la biblioteca, el bronze, la casa de Cordelia y todos muertos¡" dijo exaltado.

"Wo, wo, wo, tranquilo Jeffrey… explícate mas despacio"

"Papá, he vivido este mismo día 2 veces¡"

"Eso no puede ser hijo, mira…"

"Papá, estabas por preguntarme que paso con Gideon anoche e ibas a contarme que mi abuelo te dijo que si morías seria por estúpido y que nunca iría a tu funeral¡"

" ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tu me lo contaste, antier… HOY la cosa es que este día sigue repitiéndose" le dijo Jeffrey, entonces a Leo solo se le ocurrió que debían ir a investigar en la biblioteca, a si que se fueron para haya y se pusieron a leer acerca de los Deja Vuh.

" _La experiencia del __déjà vu__ suele ir acompañada por una convincente sensación de familiaridad y también por una sensación de «sobrecogimiento», «extrañeza» o «rareza». La experiencia «previa» es con frecuencia atribuida a un sueño, aunque en algunos casos se da una firme sensación de que la experiencia «ocurrió auténticamente» en el pasado."_

" ¿Cuánto dieces que has vivido en este día?"

"2 veces Giles y créeme… Ninguno termino bien"

"Esta claro que se trata de una especie de Deja Vuh, ¿Siempre pasa lo mismo?"

"No, bueno siempre me despierto en mi casa, vengo a la escuela, clases, la biblioteca, el Bronze… Buen ayer logre que fuéramos a la cas de Cordelia pero paso lo mismo de cuando fuimos al Bronze."

"Interesante"

"También he cambiado este día por completo, cambio mi conversación con papá, no entre clases y estamos aquí investigando"

"Jeffrey, todo eso solo puede significar que alguien esta haciendo un hechizo"

"Genial otro hechizo… ¿Sabes que? Estoy empezando a cansarme de eso"

"La parte buena de eso es qué, si es un hechizo podemos romperlo"

"Bien, mientras ustedes 2 hacen eso ¿Qué hago yo?"

"Pues sigue con tu día, intenta cambiar lo mas que puedas"

"Ok" dijo Jeffrey y entonces salió, otra vez volvió a presenciar la tonta y estúpida pelea entre Tyler Lockwood y Matt Donovan en el pasillo, el quería irse como siempre pero decidió ponerle fin a ese asunto, se metió en medio de los 2 niños.

"Oigan, oigan esto es estúpido chicos"

"No te metas niño¡" le grito Tyler, entonces Jeffrey le dio una patada en la espinilla haciéndolo gritar, todos los demás rieron.

"Si, bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer" le dijo y siguió caminando por el pasillo, entonces se encontró con todos sus amigos.

"Hey chicos ¿a donde van?"

"A la biblioteca, ¿no es lo que siempre hacemos?" respondió Xander

"Hem si lo se, pero Giles y mi padre están ocupados en la biblioteca, ¿Podríamos ir al patio? Hay algo importante que debo decirles", entonces los chicos se quedaron extrañados pero siguieron a Jeffrey al patio.

Mientras tanto Gideon y Cronos seguían ocultos, haciendo el hechizo para mantener a Jeffrey atrapado ahí en ese día.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres obtener de esto?" pregunto Cronos

"Los amigos del elegido son lo mas importante en su vida, quiero ver hasta que punto podría debilitarlo si los mato"

"Pero no hemos visto eso, siempre que ellos mueren, el elegido regresa al momento en que despertó… sus poderes son mas grandes que los míos"

"Lo se, el siempre regresa a ese punto pero aun a si, me queda claro que el verlos morir activa una parte de su poder mental" le dijo, entonces Cronos comenzó a jadear.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto Gideon, el cuello de Cronos comenzó a brillar en color rojo.

"No lo se, un hechizo esta interfiriendo con mis poderes…"

"Debe ser el entrometido de Giles, seguramente ya descubrieron algo"

"Tal vez, pero haz algo o voy a desaparecer de aquí para siempre¡"

"Tranquilo, iré a detenerlos" dijo saliendo del lugar, mientras tanto Jeffrey les había contado a sus amigos lo del Deja Vuh y las espantosas cosas que había visto durante el.

"¿Entonces todos morimos chupados por un vampiro?"

"Xander, eso no es gracioso"

"Solo responde Jeffrey."

"Bueno si, ok una manada de vampiros me atrapo y no pude salvarlos" admitió Jeff, los demás se quedaron como tonto pues nunca antes habían tenido la idea de morir, en ese momento Leo llego y los llamo a la biblioteca.

Cuando los chicos entraron en la biblioteca, Giles les dio una vela a cada uno y les pidió formar un círculo con Jeffrey en el centro.

"Muy bien, todos quédense donde están" dijo Giles y prosigo a leer el hechizo.

"_El tiempo es sangra, el tiempo es aliado… te convoco a terminar tu magia_

_Sobre este niño, permite que las horas transcurran_

_Permite que la vida recupere su curso¡"_

Una vez que Giles dijo el hechizo, las velas en las manos de todos se apagaron, el humo de ellas rodeo a Jeffrey y entonces Cronos apareció a su lado.

" ¿Quién eres?" le pregunto pero Cronos no tuvo tiempo de responder"NO¡" grito y entonces una luz roja lo absorbió en el espacio.

En ese momento Gideon entro a la biblioteca y logro presenciar todo, había llegado tarde a si qué disimulo no saber nada.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" les pregunto, entonces todos se separaron y Giles le explico lo que el ya sabia. Luego de eso Gideon regreso frustrado a su guarida, golpeo un par de cosas y encontró un a nota de Cronos.

"La duda" decía el papel, entonces Gideon sonrió… Al parecer todo lo que había hecho había valido la pena. Mas tarde esa noche Jeffrey se fue a acostar feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro por que sabia que comenzaría un día nuevo cuando despertara


	8. El Fanatico

Gideon reunión un par de cosas para un hechizo, lo único que necesitaba según su libro era una foto del objeto que quería transformar, entonces esa noche se escabulló en casa de Jeffrey y se robo una fotografía donde estaban el, Xander, Buffy, Willow y Chris, la tomo y le recorto cara por cara y las lanzo a un caldero mientras decía unas palabras. Luego saco una historieta de una bolsa y la arrojo completa al caldero, una luz inmensa salió y todas las fotos se habían destruidos, Gideon sonrió malévolamente.

Al día siguiente Jeffrey se levanto temprano, fue al refrigerador a sacar leche y al jalar la manija para abrirlo, esta se rompió en su mano.

"Papá! Creo que el refrigerador se rompió!" le grito el niño, Leo llego en cuestión de segundos, hecho un vistazo y se quedo asombrado.

"Vaya alguien ha comido sus espinacas"

"No es gracioso Papá, yo lo rompí"

"Tranquilo hijo, fue solo la manija, puedo repararla con un desarmador"

"Pero no es eso, yo nunca antes había roto algo"

"Lo se, pero es normal estas creciendo y tal vez tus poderes también"

"Pero…"

"Ya tranquiló, no va a pasar nada malo… estoy aquí para apoyarte" le dijo Leo, Jeff le sonrió levemente y prosiguió a desayunar, luego se fue a la escuela ahí se encontró con Xander en el laboratorio.

"Hey Xander"

"Jeff amigo mío, ¿Cuánto ha pasado?"

"Mmmm unas 12 horas jajaja"

"Oye cerebrito…. Es bueno verte sonreír, deberías hacerlo mas a menudo"

"Si bueno, las cosas han ido bastante divertidas últimamente"

" ¿Y eso?"

"Mmm digamos que esta mañana rompí la manija del refrigerador"

"Jjajaja ¿No? ¿Enserio?"

"Si, no quise hacerlo…. Yo solo la jale y pff se rompió" le dijo Jeff, ambos rieron un poco más y entonces el maestro entro y comenzó a decir las indicaciones de un nuevo experimento, Jeff y Xander vertieron las cosas juntos, pero algo salió mal y el tubo de ensayo se prendió en fuego, Jeff trato de apagarlo antes de que alguien lo notara pero no podía, Xander se acerco y le soplo…. Sorpresivamente de su boca salió aliento con Hielo, el fuego se apago y el tubo se congelo. El y Jeff se miraron extrañados

" ¿Qué acabo de hacer?" pregunto Xander

"Tu dímelo" respondió Jeff asustado. Cuando la clase termino los 2 corrieron a la biblioteca y ahí se encontraron con Willow asustada.

" ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Jeff, Giles volteo a mirarlo

"Al parecer Willow puede leer las mentes de las personas"

" ¿De verdad?" pregunto Xander emocionado, Willow asintió con la cabeza

"Bueno, Xander puede congelar objetos Giles" dijo Jeff, Giles se quito sus lentes pues no entendía lo que estaba pasando, a si que los 4 se pusieron a leer libros, no había ninguna información de cómo un humano podría obtener súper poderes de la noche a la mañana.

"Bueno tal vez seamos como los hombres X" dijo Xander con sarcasmo.

"No se, esto no es normal… el que tengan poderes hace esto mas difícil" dijo jeff

"¿Es eso o temes que te quitemos la gloria?" dijo Xander

"¿Eso que significa?" le pregunto Jeff poniéndose cara a cara con el pero Giles los separo.

"Suficiente, esta bien…. El que ustedes tengan poderes no es normal, debemos encontrar una explicación razonable a todo esto"

"No veo cual es el problema, ahora podemos ayudar a salvar el pueblo" dijo Xander, en ese momento Chris entro a súper velocidad y se paro detrás de Jeff.

" ¿Qué tu también?"

"Larga historia, pero hay algo mas de que preocuparnos" le dijo Chris en ese momento alguien mas entro a súper velocidad, era un hombre vestido con un traje de súper héroe gris, el lanzo a Jeffrey por los aires y se fue directo a Chris,

"Oye… oye tranquilo, no hay necesidad de violencia" le dijo Chris retrocediendo, el hombre se acerco a el y lo sujeto por el cuello y en ese momento Xander le congelo la mano, el hombre volteo y lo golpeo…. En ese momento Jeffrey se levanto del suelo.

"Oye!" le grito y entonces lo golpeo, el superhéroe cayo al suelo, Jeff corrió a ayudar a Chris y cuando volteo a ver, el sujeto ya no estaba.

"De acuerdo… esto es raro ¿en donde esta?"

"Salió corriendo de aquí, yo lo vi" dijo Willow,, entonces los chicos siguieron buscando mas información ahora eran 3 con poderes y Jeff no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado, quien sea que les haya dado esos súper poderes y el súper héroe que apareció no podían ser coincidencia. Mas tarde Jeffrey regreso a casa para que su padre lo ayudara, cuando Leo vio la expresión de su rostro intuyo que algo pasaba.

" ¿Qué pasa Jeff?"

"Papá, Xander, Willow y Chris todos ellos obtuvieron súper poderes."

" ¿Qué? ¿Como?"

"No lo se y luego un sujeto vestido con mallas apareció en la biblioteca y nos ataco"

" ¿Giles lo ha investigado?"

"Si, pero no hay explicación alguna de nada"

"Tengo una vaga idea de que puede estar pasando, ¿buscaste al sujeto del traje en internet?"

"Mmm no ¿crees que debería hacerlo?"

"Búscalo, lo esencial es saber si el existe en algún comic, tal vez tenga razón en mis pensamientos, ahora debo ir a buscar un libro que puede ayudarnos" dijo Leo, Jeff subió rápido a su cuarto y se metió a las paginas online de comics, reviso imagen por imagen de las portadas de los comics hasta que en una llamada"El ángel guerrero" encontró al sujeto, rápidamente ojeo el primer volumen y encontró que el ángel guerrero tenia un equipo de 4 amigos mas quienes tenían el poder de congelación, rapidez , control mental y levitación, sin duda alguna eran los poderes que sus amigos tenían, el corrió al sótano donde estaba la biblioteca privada de su padre para decirle.

"Papá… papá lo encontré, su nombre es el ángel guerrero y da la casualidad que tiene un equipo de súper amigos con los mismos poderes de mis amigos"

"Es una proyección, alguien tuvo que hacer un hechizo poderoso para extraer parte de los personajes de la historieta y transferirlo a tus amigos… ¿la historieta dice a cuantos pudo haber infectado con los poderes?"

"A 4, hasta ahora se de 3"

"Pues el ultimo debe ser alguien mas de tus amigos, solo que no lo ha descubierto… ahora la única forma de parar esto hijo es que la proyección del ángel guerrero sea asesinado por ellos, solo a si el y los poderes regresaran al comic."

"Mmm papá, Xander y Chris parecían muy contentos con sus poderes, no creo que quieran deshacerse de ellos."

"Van a tener que hacerlo, si no los personajes del comic consumirán su esencia y van a suplantarlos aquí en esta realidad"

" ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Encuentra al ultimo de tus amigos con poderes, reúnelos y espera a que el súper héroe aparezca otra vez, luego tómense de las manos y yo los ayudare a decir el hechizo que regresara todo a la normalidad"

"Ok" dijo Jeff asintiendo con la cabeza una y otra vez, luego se fue a dormir y a la mañana siguiente se despertó por una risa inesperada en su cuarto, el miro de un lado a otro buscando a la dueña, si la dueña pues la risa era de una mujer.

" ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" preguntaba, luego se levanto de la cama y en ese mismo instante algo lo derribo, el volteo la mirada y vio como la figura de Buffy se dibujaba parada frente a el, ella reía a carcajadas, Jeff la miraba asustada.

"Debiste haber visto tu cara" le decía Buffy entre risas, Jeff se puso de pie con la mirada molesta.

"A si que eres tu, debí habérmelo esperado"

" ¿De que hablas Jeff?"

"Buffy, no eres la única con estos repentinos poderes, Xander, Willow y Chris todos ellos también recibieron un súper poder ayer." Explico Jeff, Buffy se quedo perpleja.

"A si que somos como ¿los X-men?"

"No tonta. Esto no es nada bueno"

" ¿Por que? Tu tienes poderes también no veo por que nosotros no podemos"

"Por que lo mío es de nacimiento, lo de ustedes es un hechizo que puede matarlos!"

" ¿De verdad?"

"Si, no estoy bromeando con esto" le dijo Jeff sentándose en su cama, dejando escapar una lagrima estaba tan frustrado pues sus amigos pensaban que estaba celoso de sus nuevos poderes, cuando no era a si el solo estaba preocupado.

"Bueno, lo siento" dijo Buffy sentándose junto a e y poniéndole una mano en el hombro…

" ¿Qué podemos hacer para arreglar esto?" pregunto, el niño se levanto.

"Reunirnos y esperar que nuestro súper amigo aparezca"

" ¿Nuestro que?"

"Larga historia, vámonos te cuento en el camino" dijo Jeff, entonces caminaron hacia la salida y antes de irse el le dijo a su padre que fuera a la biblioteca como a las 4 con el hechizo pues tenia un plan para arreglar las cosas.

Cuando Jeff y Buffy llegaron a la escuela, la campana estaba sonando, ellos se miraron tratando de decir palabra pero fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de Caroline Forbes.

"Jeff!... ahí estas te estaba buscando"

"Caroline… cuanto tiempo… hem ¿necesitas algo?"

"Hum si… tenemos un trabajo de la cultura egipcia esta tarde ¿recuerdas?" le pregunto retóricamente, Jeff puso los ojos y le hizo una seña a Buffy para que se fuera, ella lo hizo.

"Cierto, el trabajo de historia… hem ¿A que hora lo tenemos?"

"A las 2, podemos terminarlo si nos saltamos este periodo"

"Bien hagámoslo" le dijo Jeff con una sonrisa, entonces los 2 fueron a la biblioteca, reunieron unos materiales y se pusieron a hacer su presentación de historia, estuvieron juntos por mucho rato hasta que un viejo conocido "Gideon" apareció en el lugar, al segundo de verlo entrar por la puerta Jeff corrió hacia el.

" ¿Gideon que haces aquí?"

"Hola Jeffrey, pasaba por aquí y pensé en pasar a saludarlos ¿Cómo esta todo?"

"Bien, nada nuevo… ya sabes vampiros" susurro Jeff para que Caroline no lo escuchara, el hombre sonrió sínicamente y siguió hablando.

" ¿Estas seguro? ¿No ha pasado nada mas?"

"Bueno, estamos teniendo una crisis de súper héroes por aquí, pero puedo manejarlo"

" ¿Enserio?"

"Si... si no te preocupes todo esta bien." Le dijo, Gideon sonrió pero por dentro estaba muy molesto al parecer su plan de separa a Jeff de sus amigos no estaba funcionando tan bien, luego de saludar a Giles salió de la biblioteca, Jeff se quedo pensativo pensando en ¿Por qué siempre que pasa algo Gideon aparece y se esfuma?

Mas tarde Caroline y Jeffrey presentaron su proyectó de historia en clase y después de eso Jeff se reunió con sus amigos en la biblioteca.

" ¿De verdad esto es peligroso?" le pregunto Willow, pues le leyó la mente a Jeff quien estaba pensando en eso.

"Oye… no leas mi mente"

"Lo siento, pero ¿de verdad podemos morir?"

"Si" respondió Jeff mirando al suelo pensando en que otra pelea con sus amigos iniciaría pero eso no paso, esta vez Xander se levanto y le puso una manó en el hombro.

" ¿Qué debemos hacer?" le pregunto, Jeff le sonrió y entonces empezó a hablar.

"Esperar a que nuestro superhéroe favorito aparezca" les dijo y en ese segundo una sombre gris apareció detrás de el con rapidez y lo golpeo, Jeff se estrello en la pared y quedo inconsciente, el superhéroe apareció.

" ¿Me llamaban?" les pregunto con ironía, los chicos solo lo miraron y el les sonrió.

"Me sorprende que los poderes los hayan escogido a ustedes, digo mis amigos son realmente fuertes y ustedes son solo unos niños"

" ¿Si? Bueno vas a sorprenderte de lo que estos niños pueden hacer" le dijo Xander y entonces le soplo al pie, congelándolo y pegándolo al suelo, el hombre rugió, luego Chris corrió rápido a su alrededor y logro marearlo un poco para terminar Buffy se hizo invisible y lo golpeo con un extintor, dejándolo inconsciente, minutos después Leo apareció y corrió a despertar a su hijo.

"Jeff… Jeff… vamos despierta" le decía, hasta que el niño abrió los ojos y se levanto rápidamente muy enojado.

"Ese M…. ¿Dónde esta?"

"Ahí" le dijo Willow señalando el suelo.

"Papá, ahora podemos… rápido" les dijo Jeff, en segundos los chicos se formaron en circulo alrededor de el, Leo dijo un hechizo rápidamente y los poderes salieron de los chicos y entraron en el superhéroe, luego el se desvaneció.

Mas tarde esa noche Jeffrey se quedo afuera de su casa sentado en la entrada mirando las estrellas, cuando Xander llego y lo interrumpió.

" ¿Puedo unirme?" le pregunto, Jeff asintió con la cabeza, Xander se sentó junto a el

"Jeff… yo hem… siento lo que dije ayer, eso de que estabas celoso, fue una tontería"

"No importa, somos amigos" le dijo Jeff

"Claro que si, es solo que yo no quise decirlo quiero decir tu tienes esos grandes poderes y yo solo quería sentir lo que se siente eso por una vez"

"A veces parece que estoy bien con esto, pero debo decirte que hay días en los que me gustaría ser un niño normal, digo tengo 11 años y no puedo hacer muchas cosas normales, ahora solo cazo, peleo y leo libros que nunca antes hubiera imaginado leer"

"lo se, pero no estas solo nos tienes a todos nosotros para ayudar "

"Gracias"

"No hay que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos" le dijo Xander y entonces los 2 se sonrieron y se quedaron mirando las estrellas y charlando de otras cosas por un rato mas.


	9. El paseo de los enamorados

El timbre de la caza de Jeff sonó, era el atardecer y hacia mucho calor a si que bajo corriendo a abrir. " ¿Si?" pregunto antes de darse cuenta a quien tenia enfrente, era Cassie Blake su antigua novia, ella le sonrió dulcemente y Jeff no se movía estaba helado, de pronto la chica lo abrazo y el reacciono. "Cassie, siempre había soñado con este momento"

"Lo se, yo también Jeff"

Después de unos segundos los 2 pasaron a la casa para hablar

" ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Qué te hizo venir?" le pregunto Jeffrey rápidamente pues estaba asustado de volver a perderla, la chica trato de sonreír pero no pudo.

"Mamá tuvo que venir a su antiguo trabajo, hubo problemas y vino a ayudar… bueno yo quise venir con ella por que tenia ganas de verte"

" ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Una semana tal vez"

"ok" decía Jeff mientras se mordía los labios, estaba nervioso, en ese momento Leo entro a la casa hablando como era costumbre.

"Jeffrey no vas a creerlo pero vi a un cambiafor…" no termino de decirla oración pues vio a la dulce niña ahí sentada.

"Ho… Hola Cassie, ha pasado un tiempo"

"Hola señor Benson"

"Hem voy a dejarlos solos, si necesitan algo estaré arriba" dijo y se fue, Cassie y Jeff siguieron hablando por un rato mas acerca de lo que les había pasado en los últimos meses.

Mientras tanto Xander y Cordelia andaban por ahí caminando en la plaza del pueblo, estaba por ser el día de los fundadores y la mayoría de la gente estaba adornando todo.

" ¿Han sido días muy tranquilos no crees?"

"Desde nuestra aventura como los 4 fantásticos, no ha aparecido nada"

"y eso es bueno" le dijo Cordelia, entonces los 2 se besaron y siguieron caminando, de pronto una sombra extraña comenzó a seguirlos a los 2, ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que se estaba besando en un callejón y la cosa se acerco a ellos, Xander y Cordelia gritaron e intentar huir pero esa cosa los alcanzo y se los llevo.

Jeffrey acompaño a Cassie a su casa y se fue al cementerio para patrullar un poco, entonces fue atacado por 2 vampiros, la pelea fue corto logro asesinar a uno pero al otro….

"Aguarda… ¿eres Jeffrey?"

"Hem si… ¿Por qué te interesa?"

"Espera, soy RIck" le dijo volviendo a poner su cara de humano, Jeff bajo la estaca.

"Rick… Rick ¿el de 9no grado?"

"S, viejo…. Tu eres el elegido, no puedo creerlo pensé que eras una niñita"

"Oye…"

"Ya ok…ok… hablemos un poco ¿quieres?"

"Eres un vampiro"

"Si pero también somos viejos conocidos, ¿no crees?" le dijo y se sentó en una tumba, hizo una seña con la mano, Jeff lo dudo pero también se sentó.

"Apropósito ¿Cuándo moriste?"

"Hace 2 días, mi novia yo caminábamos por el pueblo y algo nos ataco"

" ¿Qué cosa?"

"No lo se, cuando desperté estaba en mi ataúd, lo rompió y logre salir y ahora mírame, se suponía que tu serias mi primer alimento"

"Lo siento mucho por tu muerte"

"Ho no importa, siempre supe que no saldría con vida de la preparatoria, digo ¿has visto lo que pasa en este pueblo últimamente?"

"Créeme que si"

"Ho si ¿Qué se siente ser el elegido? He odio de ti"

"¿Deverdad?"

"Si, cuando desperté tenia mucha información de los vampiros, tu leyenda, los orígenes y esos súper movimientos ninjas"

"o gracias por acláremelo, siempre tuve esa duda…. Pero hum ser el elegido es raro sabes, tengo 11 años y siento que estoy creciendo mas rápido que otros"

"Es tu destino"

"Pero eso no me gusta"

"Algún día vas a entenderlo todo, pero por ahora… sigamos donde nos quedamos ¿bien? Quiero patearte el trasero"

"Jajaja, si claro"

"Créeme niñito, soy mas grande que tu y voy a ganar"

"Rick ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? Por que yo ganare"

"Adelante"

"Lo siento" susurro Jeffrey y entonces los 2 volvieron a pelear, a los pocos segundos Jeffrey gano y regreso a casa, con la sensación de que la información de eses vampiro no había sido coincidencia, las cosas habían estado demasiado calmadas y eso lo hacia sospechar.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Jeffrey se reunió con Willow para estudiar.

" ¿Has visto a Xander?"

"No, la ultima vez que supe de el… iba a salir con Cordy"

"Si, tampoco la he visto a ella" dijo Willow.

"Tranquilo, seguramente los 2 decidieron salir de la escuela, para ya sabes…"

"Si tal vez" murmuro Will, minutos después Giles salió de su estudio pues había estado hablando con alguien por un rato.

" ¿Chicos han visto a Xander?"

"No eso mismo íbamos a preguntarte a ti" respondió Jeff

"O no.." murmuro el hombre

" ¿Qué pasa Giles?"

"Hable con la madre de Xander, el esta desaparecido desde anoche, nadie lo ha visto ustedes eran mi ultima esperanza pero ahora creo que pudo pasarle algo."

"No creo, el estaba con Cordelia"

" ¿La han visto?"

"Bueno no pero…."

"Ho Dios Xander a muerto" dijo Will desesperada, mientras Jeff la calmaba Giles encontró un viejo periódico del día anterior, donde decía que una pareja de jóvenes habían sido atacados.

"Chicos miren esto" les dijo mostrándoles el periódico, Jeff leyó rápidamente.

"O si, tuve una pelea con Rick anoche, el se convirtió en un vampiro y lo tuve que matar."

" ¿Notaste algo raro?"

"No, bueno además de que fue amable conmigo…. Esperen el dijo que una cosa los había atacado y que cuando despertó ya era un vampiro, lo que significa que esa cosa los mato y debe ser un vampiro para haberlo transformado"

"Hay dios Xander!"

"Will tranquila, lo vamos a encontrar… solo tenemos que investigar, ¿Giles tienes alguna idea de que sea esta cosa?"

"Podría ser un vampiro u otra cosa, la verdad no lo se… tenemos que investigar mas de esto"

"Pues hagámoslo" dijo Will, a los pocos segundos los 3 se pusieron a leer libros, pasaron unas horas cuando Giles por fin encontró la información necesaria.

"Se trata de Harmony"

" ¿La de 8vo grado?" pregunto Jeff

"No Jeff, Harmony…. Una vampira que según la leyenda se enamoro de un humano y entonces ella lo mato, dicen que una vez al año ella regresa y toma a parejas jóvenes, a uno lo convierte en vampiro y al otro lo mata"

"Definitivamente debe ser ella… ¿Cómo podemos matarla? ¿Igual que a un vampiro normal? "

"Eso parece, la cuestión es que ella solo ataca 3 veces al año ¿Cómo podremos atraparla?"

"Eso no es problema, creo que tengo un plan" les dijo Jeff y entonces saco su teléfono celular y marco el primer numero de su agenda

"Hola Cassie, soy yo Jeff… hem bueno me preguntaba si quieres salir a tomar un helado esta noche"

"Claro"

"Cool… paso por ti a las 9, bye" le dijo Jeff y colgó, luego armo un plan rápido con Willow y Giles, no quería poner en peligro a Cassie pero tampoco podía dejar que 2 de sus amigos estuvieran en peligro.

Cerca de las 7 Jeffrey paso por casa de Cassie y escondió un sobre que había escrito en su bolsa, si todo salía bien se lo daría terminando la misión.

Cassie y Jeffrey caminaron por la plaza durante un rato, Giles los seguía de cerca y Jeff se encargaba que la chica no se diera cuenta, cuando estaban en los helados"casualmente" se encontraron con Willow.

"Hola Will, que coincidencia que estés aquí…. ¿no se si recuerdas a Cassie?"

"Claro… Hola Cassie"

"Hola Willow, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien ¿y tu?" le pregunto, en ese segundo Jeff vio a Giles haciéndole una seña desde arriba del Bronze

"Ahora vengo, iré por agua" les dijo y entonces desapareció, las 2 chicas se quedaron hablando muy poco hasta que Cassie dijo algo revelador…

"Me iré por la mañana y no se como decírselo a Jeffrey" le dijo, Will se quedo impactada y le tomo la mano.

"Habla con el, no puedes irte sin decir4le un adiós"

"Pero el no va a perdonarme"

" Claro que si, yo voy a quedarme con el para que este bien, lo prometo" le dijo Will, mientras tanto Jeffrey estaba en el sótano del Bronze buscando a Giles, lo encontró pero estaba inconsciente y junto a el estaban Xander y Cordelia atados.

"Chicos, aguarden voy a desatarlos" les decía quitándoles las mordazas.

"Jeff cuidado, detrás de ti!" le grito Xander, Jeff volteo y se topo cara a cara con Harmony, ella quiso golpearlo pero el la esquivo, luego siguieron peleando.

"Supongo que eres Harmony"

"Y supongo que tu mi comida"

"Ni lo sueñes" le dijo Jeff y entonces logro apuñalarla en el corazón con una estaca, pero esta lo hizo nada, la vampiro se rio y entonces lo golpeo.

" ¿Qué cosa eres?" le pregunto Jeff desde el suelo

"Soy un vampiro ¿Qué mas?"

"si eres un vampiro ¿Por qué no puedes morir?"

"Soy un tipo diferente, para ser e elegido estas muy mal informado" le dijo y entonces los 2 siguieron peleando por un rato mas, Jeff no tenia idea de cómo matar a Harmony pero la golpeo con fuerza y esta se vio forzada a huir.

Jeffrey libero a Xander y Cordelia, de3sperto a Giles y les conoto rápido lo sucedido en la pelea, luego regreso a ver a Cassie, Will se fue sobre Xander cuando lo vio, lo abrazo y entonces ellos, Cordelia y Giles se fueron, dejando a Jeff solo con la niña.

Ellos bailaron por un rato hasta que Cassie recibió un mensaje de su mamá pidiéndole que regresara a casa, ella se sentó a hablar con Jeffrey-

"Jeff… tengo que irme"

"Si lo se, te llevo a casa"

"No Jeff, no solo es eso…. Regrese para despedirme de ti, Jeff eres el mejor amigo que he tenido y n pudo irme a si"

" ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Mañana"

" ¿Que? ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?"

"No lo sabia, Jeff solo quiero decir que te quiero mucho, eres el mejor amigó que pude tener…. voy a extrañarte" le dijo y entonces los 2 se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar, unos 3 minutos después la chica se fue y Jeff se quedo ahí en el bronce llorando hasta que su amigo Jason fue con el y lo abrazo.


	10. Halloween

Xander y Will hablan en la biblioteca…" ¿Has sabido algo de el?"

"No desde el viernes, según Jason…. Estuvo con el, el sábado y estaba muy afectado por lo de Cassie, Xander debemos esperar a que llegue a la escuela" le dijo Willow.

"No tiene que hacerlo, estoy aquí" murmuro Jeff detrás de ellos, ambos se voltearon a mirarlo.

" ¿Cómo estas viejo?" le pregunto Xander

"Mejor y agradecería que no digan nada mas, por favor trato de olvidar"

"Ok… sabes tenemos un trabajo nuevo"

" ¿De que se trata?" les pregunto el niño sentándose con ellos, Xander saco un Cartel pequeño y lo mostro, el decía…. "GRAN FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN"

"L fiesta del colegio es mañana por la noche, tenemos que conseguirte un disfraz"

"Xander, no quiero ir…. gracias"

"O vamos, será divertido y te hace falta estar con mas personas… por favor Jeff no seas un aguafiestas"

"Ok… ok iré, si eso significa que dejaras de molestarme"

"Es un traro, esta tarde iremos a buscar tu disfraz"

Jeffrey regreso a sus clases y no podía concentrarse, la frase Adiós saliendo de la boca de Cassie no se apartaba de su mente, su compañera de clase Caroline noto lo desanimado en el rostro de Jeff y en el intermedio de clases se acerco a hablar con el.

" ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?"

"Nada"

"Jeff, somos amigos puedes confiar"

"No me pasa nada, de verdad Caroline"

"Ok…. Solo recuerda que ella no quería que te sintieras así" ele dijo Caroline y entonces se fue, esa tarde Jeff, Xander, Buffy y Willow, fueron a una nueva tienda de disfraces en el centro, con el propósito de encontrar sus disfraces…. Xander se compro una pistola de plástico pues en su casa tenia guardado un traje de soldado, Buffy se compro un vestido de princesa, Willow no de fantasma y a Jeff le costo mucho decidirse pero termino comprándose un traje de Peter Pan, realmente no le entusiasmaba la fiesta y le daba lo mismo como iría vestido, mientras ellos pagaban las cosas el encargado les hizo conversación.

"Princesa, soldado, fantasma y ¿Peter pan? Son cosas bastantes… diferentes"

"Si bueno,, nos gusta el estilo" dijo Buffy, el encargado se rio y les dio los disfraces, Jeffrey regreso a casa y arrojo las cosas sobre su cama, luego se acostó y reboto una pelota con el techo, segundos después su padre se quedo parado en la puerta mirándolo.

" ¿Quieres algo papá?"

"No, solo recordaba cuando tenias 4 años y te la pasabas todo el día jugando con esa pelota"

"Ahora todo es diferente"

"Lo se, pero tu sigues siendo ese mismo niño para mi" le dijo Leo con una sonrisa, Jeff le regreso una falsa sonrisa que su padre noto.

"Cariño, no tienes por que mentirme a mi… soy tu papá y se que la despedida de Cassie te dolo mucho pero eres un niño, algún día vas a conocer a la persona indicada"

"Pensé que ella lo era"

"Ella fue solo un lindo momento, Jeff guarda esos momentos felices en tu corazón y ella siempre estará contigo y veras que un día encontraras a alguien que este contigo para toda la vida, lo prometo" le dijo Leo y lo abrazo como si fuera un bebe.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de disfraces, el dueño se dirigió a almacén, ahí tenia un altar con velas y una estatua de YANIS un dios romano, se arrodillo ante ella.

"Mi señor, las ofrendas están casi listas" le dijo ala estatua y luego se puso a rezar.

Al día siguiente, Jeffrey se levanto temprano, se dio una ducha y recordó que el papel de la fiesta de Halloween decía que el disfraz era obligatorio para todos los alumnos y tenían que portarlo el día entero, con mucho cuidado se coloco el disfraz de Peter Pan, era un pantalón algo ajustado con el que se sentía muy raro, se puso el sombrero con una pluma naranja y se miro al espejo, en ese segundo su padre entro y se rio a carcajadas.

"No es gracioso papá, parezco una piñata"

"Claro que no, te ves…. Adorable, además cuando eras un niño siempre te vestías a si ¿no recuerdas?"

"Si… s pero tenia 6, ahora me veo tonto"

"Te ves bien" le dijo acercándose y acariciándole los hombros"Mi Peter Pan, diviértete mucho" le dijo y después lo llevo a la escuela.

Cuando Jeffrey entro a la escuela se sintió ambientado, pues todos traían disfraces extraños… después de todo el objetivo de eso era dejar de ser ellos mismos por un día, de pronto Xander y Cordelia se acercaron a el tomados de la mano.

"Y aquí esta Peter pan" le dijo Xander y entonces Jeff se volteo a mirarlo y lo saludo como si fuera un soldado de verdad.

"Mi capitán… y su ¿león?" pregunto al no ubicar bien el disfraz de Cordelia

"Soy un gato….tonto" le dijo Cordelia

"O lo siento, es que las manchas…. Bueno ¿vieron a Buffy o a Will?"

"No, pero seguramente lo haremos, vamos tenemos que ir al gimnasio la fiesta va a empezar"

" ¿Y las clases?" pregunto Jeff

"O vamos Jeffrey, ¿no leíste la invitación? Las clases se suspenden por hoy, aremos actividades en el gimnasio, y saldremos a pedir dulces"

" ¿Dulces? ¿No somos grandes para eso?"

"¿Jeff recuérdame cuantos años tienes?"

"11"

"Pensé que tenias 50, anda deja de ser un amargado y ven con nosotros" le dijo Cordelia y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el gimnasio también, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Buffy la princesa y Willow con una sabana enredada en todo el cuerpo.

" ¿Gasparin?" se pregunto a si mismo Jeff con ironía, entonces el director Snyder empezó a hablar acerca de las reglas de ese día, los castigos que habría si pasaba algo y todo eso.

Mientras tanto el dueño de la tienda seguía haciendo un ritual para Yanis, mientras los chicos bailaban en la escuela uno por uno se fueron transformando en los monstruos de sus disfraces, Jeff estaba peleando con no cuando fue golpeado y cayo inconsciente, Willow tuvo un paro cardiaco y murió.

Cuando Willow despertó de su coma, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tirado junto a ella, lo que la convertía en un fantasma, siguió caminando y vio como todos se habían convertido en lo que estaban disfrazados.

"Jeffrey!, Xander!" gritaba tratando de encontrarlos, al primero que hayo fue a Jeff quien estaba desorientado y miraba de un lado a otro.

"O Jeffrey que alegría me da verte" le dijo, el niño se rio

" ¿Jeffrey?, no… yo soy Peter"

"Si claro que gracioso… anda ven conmigo" le dijo tratando de jalarlo, pero el niño se soltó

"Soy Peter déjame en paz" le dijo y salió corriendo, Willow trato de alcanzarlo pero se topo con Xander disparándole a la gente.

"Alto! Son civiles"

"Señorita, aléjese"

"Xander, soy yo Willow"

"No conozco a ninguna Willow" le decía Xander mientras disparaba, Will logro llevárselo y siguieron caminando, salieron a las calles y todo era un caos, monstruos y criaturas por doquier, de pronto se encontraron con Buffy, cantando como si hubiera salido de un cuento.

"Buffy, somos tus amigos… tenemos que encontrar a Jeffrey"

"No los conozco… ¿ese tal Jeffrey es un duque?"

"Muy bien, esta es una princesa" murmuro Will "si, si y se quiere casar contigo, es guapo y rico, ¿vienes a buscarlo?"

"Sera un placer" le respondió Buffy, entonces los 3 siguieron caminando por el pueblo, hasta la casa de Jeff, donde Leo no se había percatado del caos de afuera y al abrir la puerta, pudo notr algo raro.

" ¿Chicos esta todo bien?"

"Señor Benson, todo afuera es un caos la gente se convirtió en sus disfraces, hay monstruos y cosas por ahí. Soy un fantasma, Xander un soldado, Buffy una doncella del siglo XV y Jeff se convirtió en Peter pan" explico Willow.

" ¿Cómo paso esto, están todos bien?"

"Si… si, solo Jeff desapareció, intente traerlo pero salió corriendo"

"Muy bien, yo iré a buscarlo… ustedes quédense aquí" les decía cuando el grito de Cordelia se escucho, Leo corrió a ver que pasaba y Xander lo siguió, Cordelia corría perseguida por un monstruo, Xander la salvo y regresaron a la casa.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

"Antes que nada, tu nombre es Cordelia, no eres un gato y somos tus amigos…. O eso creo" explico Willow.

"Si, Willow lo se ¿Cuándo fuiste al psicólogo?"

"Lo siento, tenia que estar segura, Xander, Buffy y Jeff no recuerdan nada, se convirtieron en sus disfraces"

"Si, yo iré a buscar a Jeff, traten de llamar a Giles" dijo Leo y entonces Salí corriendo de la casa.

"Cuídalos, iré a buscar a Giles" le dijo Will a Cordy

" ¿Quién murió la hizo jefa?" se pregunto Cordelia, entonces Willow traspaso la pared y salió a la calle. Para Leo no fue difícil encontrar a su hijo pues una multitud de niños asustados y llorosos estaba en la plaza rodeándolo, mientras el se creía su cuento de Peter Pan, Leo camino y se encontró cara a cara con Jeff

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti buen hombre?" le pregunto

"Jeff, soy tu papá… vamos a casa"

"Soy Peter, no tengo padres y no tengo casa, solo tengo a los niños perdidos como yo"

"Tu no eres un niño perdido, anda vámonos ya" leñe dijo Leo tomándolo del brazo, Jeff se hecho para atrás.

"Dije que nos vamos, te doy 3 para que empieces a caminar"

" ¿O que viejo?" le pregunto desafiante, entonces Leo camino a el, lo cargo en sus hombros y comenzó a caminar, Jeff pataleaba pidiendo que lo soltara, pero Leo solo le dio una leve palmadita en el trasero y siguió caminando.

Mientras tanto Willow, encontró a Giles en la biblioteca y le conto sobre lo que estaba pasando, Giles se impresiono y busco información por unos minutos hasta que descubrió un detalle.

"Deje a Xander el soldado, con la princesa Buffy con Cordelia"

" " ¿Cordelia en que se convirtió?"

En nada, a decir verdad ella no se convirtió…. Si es cierto solo nos convertimos los que compramos los disfraces en esa tienda."

" ¿Cuál tienda?"

"Una nueva, esta en el centro s dueño es un tal Ethan Rain" le dijo Willow, Giles recordó ese nombre de su pasado, le pidió a Willow que regresara con los chicos y fue a ver al tal Ethan.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Jeffrey, el se había unido con sus amigos y Leo trataba de mantenerlos seguros pues al parecer los monstruos estaban rodeando la casa.

"Deben ser los piratas de garfio" decía Jeff mirando por la ventana, Leo lo alejo de ahí para que no lo vieran pero fue demasiado tarde, uno de los monstruos logro entrar, mientras Leo peleaba con el, Buffy y Jeff salieron corriendo a la calle, Xander detrás de ellos y ahí se toparon con Will, los monstruos los perseguían.

Mientras tanto Giles encontró a Ethan Rain en su local de disfraces, después de una breve charla donde quedo claro su odio por Giles, este lo golpeo un poco hasta que Ethan revelo como acabar con el hechizo.

"YANIS…. Rompe la estatua" le dijo, Giles corrió e hizo añicos la estatua, en ese segundo Ethan también desapareció y todos regresaron a la normalidad.

Jeffrey estaba confundido por lo que había pasado al igual que Xander y Buffy, mientras que Willow regreso a su cuerpo otra vez y luego se reunió con sus amigos y juntos fueron a pedir dulces., Jeffrey estaba feliz.

"Esta noche estuvo muy rara, pero gracias Xander, me estoy divirtiendo mucho"

"No agradezcas, para eso están los amigos…. Ahora come" le dijo Xander y le introdujo un dulce en la boca, Jeff no dejaba de reírse.

Leo recogía las cosas tiradas de casa, cuando Giles apareció en la puerta.

"¿Supiste lo de esta noche?"

"Me temo que si, pero eso no fue lo mas grave… lo que paso esta noche fue planeado por Ethan Rain"

" ¿Ethan Rain Volvió?, dios ¿sabe de Jeffrey? "

"No el no sabe que Jeffrey es el hijo de John, me asegure de eso y no creo que vuelva por un tiempo, pero Leo debes tener mas cuidado… la verdad tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz" le dijo Giles, entonces Leo asintió con la cabeza.


	11. La musica del diablo

Jasón camina por la noche en las afueras de la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarse con Jeff y la pandilla sin embargo no hay señales de ellos pero se topa con una esfera luminosa en su camino, el la recoge.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" se pregunta a si mismo con un silbido, entonces al esfera revienta y una enorme luz sale de ella, para cuando Jasón abre los ojos la esfera no esta y no hay rastro de nada nuevo, entonces el continua caminando hacia su casa, en eso Gideon se asoma tras los arbustos. "Esta hecho" murmura para si mismo.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey caminaba por el cementerio en compañía de su padre, cuando son atacados por nos vampiros, en lugar de solo pelear con ellos Jeffrey sorpresivamente se pone a cantar...

_**Cada noche…. el mismo arreglo… Salgo y lucho la lucha,**_

_**De todos modos siempre siento… este alejamiento extraño**_

_**Nada aquí es verdadero, ¡nada aquí tiene razón!**_

_**He estado haciendo muestra, de lo que quiere la población**_

_**¡Nada parece penetrar mi corazón!**_

_**Yo era siempre valiente y de la clase de los honrados**_

_**Ahora encuentro que dudo de mí**_

_**Vampiro 1: El no conseguirá aquella oscilación**_

_**Jeff: ¡Gracias por la información!**_

_**Vampiro 1 y 2: El es bastante bueno con cosas del infierno… pero últimamente podemos contar… Que el sea el falso aquí.**_

_**Jeff: No importa… No quiero ser... El falso aquí, pero aun no me olvido, aun no me he ido y solamente quiero sentirme...**_

_**¡Vivo!**_

Su padre solo lo miraba pero involuntariamente estaba haciendo coro, los 2 peleaban contra los vampiros hasta que los mataron a todos. Al día siguiente en la biblioteca Jeffrey se reúne con todos sus amigos y les pregunta a los presentes si cantaron por la noche. Empiezan a decir que sí y a discutir lo extraño que es, cuando se ponen a cantar de nuevo….

_**GILES: Tengo una teoría… Eso es un demonio  
>Un demonio bailarín, que nos quiere hacer reír.<br>WILLOW: Tengo una teoría…. Un chico está soñando  
>Y todos estamos atrapados en el interior<br>de su pesadilla de Broadway**_

_**CHRIS: Tengo una teoría… Debemos resolver esto**_

_**TODOS: Esto espeluznante… ¿Por qué estamos...Cantando todos esto?**_

_**XANDER: Podrían ser brujas… Algunas brujas malas  
>Lo cual es ridículo… Por que las brujas fueron perseguidas<br>y no quedan muchas que no tengan el amor a la Tierra  
>Y el poder la mujer… Y voy a estar aquí<strong>_

_**WILLOW: Tengo una teoría…. Debemos trabajar rápido  
>Willow &amp; GILES:<br>Debido a que está claro que podría tomarse en serio  
>Antes de que se haya pasado<br>**_

_**JEFF  
>Tengo una teoría... No importa...<br>¿Que no podemos afrontar si estamos juntos?  
>¿Qué hay en este lugar que no podamos resistir?<br>¿Apocalipsis?... Todos hemos estado allí...  
>Los viajes de siempre… ¿Por qué nos importa?<br>TODOS: ¿Qué no podemos hacer si estamos juntos?  
>Vamos a trabajar en menos de un minuto...<br>Tenemos que intentar, Vamos a pagar el precio,  
>Es de vida o muerte...<strong>_

_**JEFF: Hola, He muerto Ya!  
>TODOS: ¿Que no podemos afrontar si estamos juntos?<br>GILES: ¿Qué no podemos resolver?  
>TODOS: ¿Qué hay en este lugar que no podamos resistir?<br>GILES; Si Estamos juntos!  
>TODOS:<br>No hay nada que no podamos resolver**_

Cuando la música para, se miran confusos y Jeffrey sale al pasillo de la escuela para comprobar si ellos son los únicos y encuentra un grupo de maestros cantando sobre los exámenes y los alumnos malos, en eso Caroline llega desde su salón de clases y está pasando lo mismo cantando canciones de las Spice Girls con sus amigas. Muy confundido Jeffrey regresa a la biblioteca.

"Genial… ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? El mundo se volvió loco ¿o que?"

"es parece, seguramente hay una explicación razonable" le dijo Giles, mientras iba a su estudio por sus libros para realizar la investigación.

"Bien, ayuden a Giles con eso, yo iré a casa a buscar a papá"

"Voy contigo" le dijo Chris

"Seguro" respondió Jeffrey entonces los 2 salieron rápidamente, mientras iban por las calles se encontraron con un grupo de gente de la lavandería cantando acerca de las manchas, cosa que les dio mucha gracia, siguieron caminando un poco mas y cuando estaban por el puente del parque, Chris hablo...

"Dejando fuera todo esta locura, ¿Cómo estas? Supe lo de Cassie y siento no haber tenido mucho tempo para ti"

"No importa, creo que estoy mejor"

" ¿De verdad?" le pregunto Chris y entonces Jeffrey comenzó a cantar de nuevo…

_**Viví mi vida en la sombra… Nunca con el sol en mi cara**_

_**Pero no me parecía tan triste… Pues creía que ese era mi lugar**_

_**Un día llego a mi vida… la luz infinita**_

_**Ahora estoy bañado en luz… Pero algo no este bien Ya**_

_**Estoy bajo su hechizo… No hay otra manera**_

_**De que la gente me notara…. Es magia, puedo decir**_

_**Cómo me libero…. Cómo me hizo cambiar tan fácilmente**_

_**Vi un mundo encantado**_

_**Espíritus y encantos en el aire…. Siempre di por hecho que**_

_**Yo era el único aquí**_

_**Pero sus poderes se mostraron**_

_**Más brillantes que cualquiera que he conocido**_

_**Estoy bajo un hechizo… Nada puedo hacer**_

_**Ella se llevo mi alma contigo… Me convenció con sus encantos**_

_**Finalmente supe que… Todo lo que soñé era verdad**_

_**Tu me haces creer!**_

_**Como la luna a la marea…. La puedo sentir dentro de mi**_

_**Estoy bajo su hechizo… Moviéndome como el mar**_

_**Me rompo en cada oleada…. Perdido en su mirada**_

_**Ella me hizo creer**_

Para cuando Jeffrey termino de cantar, los 2 ya estaban en su casa y Jeffrey abrió rápidamente con su llave, buscó a Leo por toda la casa y no estaba entonces bajo al sótano donde estaba la minibiblioteca de su padre y ahí lo encontró ya investigando.

"Supongo que no debo preguntarte por que llegaste temprano ¿verdad Jeff?"

"Papá, ¿crees que tenga que ver con mi canción de anoche?"

"Por supuesto que si hijo, en realidad estoy investigando esto desde anoche pero ciertamente nunca creí que todo el pueblo empezara a cantar"

" ¿Hallaste algo?"

"Hasta ahora no pero espero que tu amigo y tu puedan ayudarme a avanzar con esto" les dijo entonces los 2 chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se metieron a investigar también. Unas horas mas tarde los 3 se dieron por vencidos pues no había ningún indicio de alguna criatura que pudiera hacer cantar y bailar a la gente.

Chris decide regresar a la biblioteca para ver si hay progreso haya, Leo y Jeff se quedan solos, el niño esta molesto.

"Bebe, no debes enojarte por esto… lo vamos a resolver"

"Es que es tan tonto"

" ¿Pensé que te gustaba cantar?"

"No….digo si bueno canciones de Codplay, Remy Zero y hasta AC/DC pero no me gusta cantar lo que siento, no quiero seguir hablando de Cassie y esta cosa me obliga hacerlo… solo falta que me ponga a cantar sobre…. Mamá" termino diciendo muy bajo el niño, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a su papá. Leo pensó por unos segundos y lo mejor en casos como esto era mantener la mente ocupada.

" ¿Quieres pegarle al costal de papá un poco?" le pregunto Leo, Jeff asintió una sonrisa y segundos después ya estaba soltando patadas al costal de Box, al mismo tiempo Leo comenzó a sentirse mal internamente y se puso a cantar también.

_**Ojalá pudiera decir… las palabras correctas  
>para arreglarlo todo, Ojalá pudiera jugar el papel del padre y llevarte de la mano<br>Ojalá pudiera confiar en que sólo será esta vez… pero tengo que hacer lo que debo para protegerte….**_

_**Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre… Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre  
>Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre… Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre<strong>_

Leo salió del sótano para que el niño no lo oyera y descubriera la verdad. Eran las 8 de la noche y la pandilla se había dispersado pues tampoco habían encontrado ninguna noticia, Cordelia estaba en el baño y se había dado cuenta de lo maltratado que tenia su cabello ese día, ella se puso a cantar….

"Mi querido cabello, solías ser tan bello y ahora no…." Ella no termino de cantar pues un par de demonios-muñeco se la llevaron.

Cordelia se despierta en el Bronze, frente a un demonio.

"Que hermosa eres"

"Lo se y tu eres horrendo, ¿Quién eres?" le pregunto Cordelia entonces los 2 empezaron a bailar y el demonio, también cantando, le dice….

"_**Mi nombre es Sweet…. Salí de mi infierno para venir por ti, mi prometida"**_

"Ni en tus sueños… cuando mi amigo el elegido venga por mi, va a darte una lección"

" ¿El elegido?" le pregunta con sorpresa y entonces el ordena que se lo traigan.

Jeffrey trataba de dormir un poco para no seguir cantando, Leo estaba por llevarle un vaso de leche cuando el teléfono sonó, el contesto y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

"Leo… ¿eres tu?, habla John Winchester" escucho decir, estaba helado que se tardo en responder un simple…"Si, soy yo"

"Leo, se que no debería estar llamándote pero escuche el rumor de que Ethan Rain estuvo por el pueblo hace unos días ¿dime es verdad?"

"Lo es John, el estuvo aquí haciendo algunas cosas… como sea se ha ido y no descubrió nada de Jeffrey"

"Es un alivio, ¿Cómo esta el?" pregunto John con nostalgia al querer saber de su hijo al que no había visto en mas de 10 años.

"Muy bien John, es un niño maravilloso, a decir verdad se parece mucho a ti"

"Gracias, hem… no solo hablaba por eso… Leo las cosas aquí empeoraron el demonio que llevo buscando toda la vida, a vuelta y esta dejando señales por todo el mundo"

" ¿Presagios?"

"Si, y hace poco hubo unos cerca de Mistyc Falls, solo llamo para decírtelo y que tengas cuidado, no sabemos si el sabe algo de nuestro hijo"

"Tranquilo, lo hare y cualquier cosa yo te llamo"

"Gracias… y Leo dale un beso por mi a ese niño" le dijo John y entonces colgó, Leo estaba alterado por esa llamada, subió al cuarto de su hijo, Jeff estaba aun dormido a si que solo le puso una manta y se sentó a la cama a contemplarlo, nuevamente empezó a cantar.

_**Dios, ¿cómo puede ser esto?, solo pienso… En que puedo perderlo, pero no puedo**_

_**Fue mi razón para creer… Créeme, yo no me quiero ir  
>y voy a lamentarlo, porque te quiero tanto<br>pero ambos sabemos que….  
>Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre… Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre<br>Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre… Ojalá pudiera estar contigo siempre**_

Cerca de las 11, un demonio. Muñeco se introduce en casa de Jeffrey y lo despierta, el niño grita cuando ve su cara diabólica, el muñeco le da un papel y sale volando por la ventana, segundos después Leo entra a la habitación.

" ¿Qué paso Jeff?"

"Un demonio con cara de muñeco entro aquí"

" ¿Qué, donde esta?"

"Se fue por la ventana pero dejo esto" le dijo Jeff abriendo el papel que le dio, ahí solo decía,"Tenemos a tu amiga Cordelia, ven al Bronze si quieres recuperarla

ATTE: SWEET (EL DEMONIO DE LA MUSICA)"

"Dios papá, tiene a Cordelia., es la cosa que provoco esto de las canciones y quiere vernos en el bronze"

" ¿Estas seguro?"

"Si, si mira" le dijo dándole el papel, Leo lo leyó rápidamente, entonces llamaron a toda la pandilla para ir a rescatar a Cordelia, cuando llegaron al Bronze se encontraron cara a cara con el demonio.

"Tiempo del espectáculo" murmuro el, entonces Jeffrey comenzó a cantar mientras sus amigos peleaban contra los demonios,

_**La vida es un teatro y todos representamos nuestro papel**_

_**Cuando empieza la música, abrimos nuestros corazones.**_

_**No pasa nada si algo sale mal.**_

_**Cantas una canción alegre y los demás cantan a coro.**_

_**Donde hay vida, hay esperanza…. cada día es un regalo.**_

_**Los deseos se hacen realidad… silba mientras trabajas**_

_**Tan duramente todo el día. Ser como las demás chicas**_

_**Encajar en este mundo de purpurina**_

_**No me des canciones… No me des canciones.**_

_**Dame algo sobre lo que cantar**_

_**Necesito algo Sobre lo que cantar.**_

_**La vida es una canción que no puedes ensayar**_

_**y con cada estrofa todo puede empeorar.**_

Cuando acaba con los demonios sube unas escaleras y entonces Jeff se pone a bailar como un loco, de su cuerpo sale humo hasta que s padre lo detiene, entendiendo que ese era el plan del demonio matar a la gente atreves de la música.

" ¿Por que estas aquí?" le pregunta Leo

"Fui convocado y seguramente fue esa linda niña, según la tradición debo casarme con a quien me libera" dice el demonio señalando a Cordelia. "No es cierto, yo no e sido" dice ella, entonces Jasón levanta la mano.

" ¿Se te convoca con una esfera luminosa?"

"A si es" responde el demonio, Jasón se ríe nerviosamente dejando claro que el a sido quien lo convoco.

"Bueno siendo a si no hace falta una boda, recuerdo que debo irme tengo asuntos importantes así que, hasta luego" dice el demonio con nervios, entonces toma forma de luz y regresa al infierno cantando.

Los chicos se miran extrañados y se ríen pues ciertamente todo había sido muy gracioso, Jeff encuentra su cartera tirada en el suelo, la recoge y entonces ve una foto de Cassie, el sale del Bronze solo y comienza a caminar mientras canta.

**MY HEART WILL GO ON de Celine Dion**

Después Jeff saca la foto de su cartera y la guarda en su bolsa (cuando llegue a casa va a guardarla en un libro), Leo siguió a Jeffrey pero le dio espacio y al ver que había terminado de cantar, entonces se acerco.

" ¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Perfecto papá"

"Esta bien, vayamos a casa" le dijo Leo, pasándole los brazos por los hombros y caminando, al mismo tiempo Gideon los miraba enojado por detrás de los arbustos, luego se gira y se encuentra cara a cara con Darla (la vieja vampira que trato de matar a Jeffrey en nombre de Dracula)

"Es hora de tomar medidas extremas" le dijo, ella sonrió

"Esas son mis favoritas" respondió ella, ambos rieron.


	12. Encerrado

La puerta de la casa de Jeffrey sonó, Leo abrió rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer sonriente. "Hola ¿es usted Leo Benson?"

"Si soy yo…. Y usted es…"

"Soy Hally Scott, la consejera escolar de su hijo" respondió dándole la mano, Leo asintió y la dejo pasar a su casa, los 2 se sentaron el sofá para charlar.

" ¿Y bien que puedo hacer por usted?"

"Bueno vera el director Snyder y yo estamos un poco preocupados por el desarrollo que Jeffrey ha tenido en estas semanas"

"Me parece que no estoy comprendiendo muy bien…"

"Lo que trato de decir es que hemos analizado los recientes resultados académicos de Jeffrey y han bajado notoriamente en 2 o 3 materias, no es malo pero se le ha visto inmiscuido en situaciones no comunes" le dijo, Leo solo asentía con la cabeza pues el ya sabia a que actividades se refería.

"Como sea, estoy aquí por que se le ha dado la oportunidad a Jeffrey de subir las 3 materias que bajo en calificación y necesitamos que usted nos ayude"

"No se preocupe por supuesto que lo hare, tiene mi palabra"

"De acuerdo" le dijo la mujer y unos segundos después Salió de la casa, Leo suspiro fuertemente y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Jeffrey.

" ¿Papá crees que podríamos ir a patrullar esta noche?"

"No" respondió secamente el hombre,

"Bueno entonces tal vez…"

"No Jeffrey no vamos a hacer nada, excepto estudiar"

"O bueno si, los libros de demonios son muy interesantes"

"No… no nada de eso, me refiero que vas a poner a estudiar para presentarlos 3 exámenes de las materias que casi reprobaste!"

"Papá…"

"No me expliques nada, yo entiendo que el cazador demonios te quite tiempo para la escuela y eso no me importa pero ahora te están dando una segunda oportunidad en la escuela y no puedes desaprovecharla"

" ¿Estoy castigado?"

"En teoría….. Creo que si" le dijo Leo, Jeff dejo escapar un bufido y se sentó en la cama otra vez. "Ok… ok me pondré a estudiar, pero papá ¿Podrías encargarte de patrullar hoy?... los vampiros andan sueltos otra vez"

"Si no te preocupes por eso, tu solo concéntrate en estudiar"

"Bien" dijo Jeff con pesar, entonces Leo salió de la habitación y segundos después Jeff tomo su celular para llamar a Xander y contarle lo sucedido.

"Xan… necesito un favor"

" ¿Quieres que consiga los exámenes que vas a presentar?"

"Dios no, sacare 10 en todos lo prometo, lo que quiero es que busques a Buffy y le digas lo que paso para que te ayude a patrullar"

" ¿Patullar…. Nosotros…. solos?"

"Si… si, no te sorprendas ya lo han hecho"

"Si pero tu siempre estas como refuerzo"

"Papá estará ahí"

"Muy bien, te llamo después"

"Gracias" acabo de decir Jeff antes de que Xander colgara, luego saco sus libros y se puso a estudiarlos, mientras tanto Xander llamo a Buffy y le conto todo, ella acepto feliz ayudar a patrullar. Esa noche Xander y Buffy fueron al cementerio y a los pocos minutos de estar ahí recibieron la bienvenida de 2 vampiros.

Buffy era mejor que el chico para los golpes y término asesinando a los 2 vampiros en menos de 4 minutos.

"Esto es genial" dijo Buffy mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Xander del suelo, el solo se reía como tonto ante ver que una chica peleaba mejor que el, los 2 siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron cara a cara con Leo.

" ¿Chicos ustedes que hacen aquí?" les pregunto, ambos tuvieron que fingir sorpresa para no delatar a Jeffrey.

"Íbamos a ver a Jeffrey aquí, pero no vino y… fuimos atacados por 2 vampiros y…"

"Yo los mate" agrego Buffy con una sonrisa, Leo solo los miraba de un lado a otro tratando de creerles.

"Bueno… Jeffrey tuvo que quedarse a estudiar en casa para aprobar unos exámenes y yo vine en su lugar, supongo que ustedes también"

"Nos gusta el trabajo"

"Si bueno, tal vez puedan ayudarme…. vamos" les dijo Leo y los 3 siguieron caminando por el cementerio un poco mas, hallaron a otros 3 vampiros y los mataron fácilmente.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey se quedo dormido con los libros a su alrededor pero había estudiado los suficientemente bien para los exámenes.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Jeffrey presento e primer examen, el cual le resulto muy fácil, luego fue a la biblioteca y se reunió con Xander y Buffy.

" ¿Qué tal anoche?"

"Bien, nos encontramos con tu papá y matamos unos 5 vampiros"

"Genial" les dijo mirando al suelo, claramente le pasaba algo y Xander como su mejor amigo sabia muy bien que era.

" ¿Quieres ayuda esta noche otra vez?" le pregunto Jeff levanto la miraba y le sonrió.

" ¿Por favor?" Les pregunto, ambos se miraron entre si y segundos después se pusieron a reír.

"No tienes que pedirlo, lo haremos" le dijo Buffy.

En la noche nuevamente Xander y Buffy se pusieron a patrullar por el cementerio, esta vez no encontraron ningún vampiro, entonces fueron al Bronze, bailaron un rato hasta que una cara del pasado se cruzo en su camino.

" ¿No te había comido ya?" le pregunto la mujer rubia a Xander, el la miro y entonces recordó que era una vampira que quiso matarlo cuando conoció a Jeff,

" ¿Tu otra vez? ¿Eres Darla no?"

"A si es cariño, soy Darla y he regresado para acabar con ustedes"

"Ni lo sueñes" agrego Buffy.

" ¿Disculpa quien eres tu? ¿La perrita del elegido?" le pregunto con sarcasmo, Buffy tenia el impulso de golpearla peor no lo hizo pues Xander la detuvo, sacándola de ahí y entonces fueron rápido a la casa de Jeffrey.

" ¿Qué pasa?" les pregunto el niño al verlos entrar en su cuarto con caras de terror.

"Darla regreso" murmuro Xander

"Hay dios ¿es enserio?"

"Si, ella estuvo apunto de atacarnos en el Bronze"

" ¿Están bien?"

"Si, quise golpearla pero Xander no me dejo" le dijo Buffy enojada, Jeffrey pensó por unos minutos. "Fue lo mejor Buffy, ella pudo matarte"

Los 3 chicos siguieron platicando por un rato más.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey presento el ultimo examen, estuvo un poco mas complicado y largo de resolver pero el pudo hacerlo, mientras tanto Leo fue a hablar con Giles de los sucedido hace unos días.

"Giles, John me llamo la otra noche"

" ¿Lo hizo? ¿Por que? ¿El esta bien?"

"Si, llamo para advertirnos que el demonio podría estar muy cerca de aquí"

" ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Según el, unos presagios de muerte se presentan en los lugares donde esta el demonio"

"Tiene sentido, Leo ¿y si el fuera el que ha estado haciendo todas esas cosas malas contra Jeffrey?"

"Tal vez, pero no podemos asegurar nada,… hasta donde sabemos el demonio no sabe de la existencia de Jeffrey"

"Es un demonio Leo, son sucios y tramposos… debemos estar alertas"

"Lo se, se lo prometí a John"

Mientras tanto Jeffrey caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando Darla apareció frente a frente con el. "Hola elegido ¿Me recuerdas?"

"Darla, pensé que habías regresado al infierno"

"No, pero tu estas por conocerlo" le dijo a Jeffrey, entonces el pudo sentir un golpe detrás de la cabeza y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Para cuando Jeffrey despertó el estaba encerrado en un jaula, reconoció el lugar y estaba en el sótano, entonces Darla apareció rodeando la jaula y comenzó a reírse.

"Las cosas que vamos a hacer contigo, será divertido"

" ¿Eso piensas? Por que creo que no estoy solo" le dijo Jeff señalando a su padre bajando por las escaleras, Darla se sorprendió y camino hacia el.

" ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy su padre" le dijo Leo y entonces comenzaron a pelear, Jeff solo miraba desde la jaula pensando en lo sucedido, seguramente su padre estaba en la escuela y vio cuando la vampira lo secuestro fue una suerte que su padre llegara.

Leo la vampira siguieron peleando por unos minutos mas hasta que ella escapo de ah, Leo corrió y rompió un barrote de la jaula con su hacha, entonces enredo rápidamente a su hijo en un abrazo.

" ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, si fue una suerte que llegaras papá…. Pero vámonos creo que van a venir mas de esos malditos" le dijo Jeff, entonces los 2 salieron corriendo de ahí, Jeff quería ir a la biblioteca pero Leo lo dirigió a la dirección, ahí entraron a una entrevista con el director Snyder.

"Señores Benson, me alegra que hayan podido venir"

"A si es pero aun no me queda claro, el por que quiso esta cita" le dijo Leo, entonces el director saco un folder y selo dio, Leo ojeo rápidamente este y encontró que eran los exámenes recién presentados por su hijo, todos con la letra A.

"me complace en informarle que su hijo, no desaprovecho esta oportunidad, nos alegra que Jeffrey siga con el mismo rendimiento y te pido una disculpa si te presionamos de mas" le dijo el director, Jeff le quito el folder a su padre, examino sus exámenes y estaba realmente orgulloso de su trabajo tanto que no podía hablar.

Mientras tanto Gideon y Darla volvieron a reunirse.

"Tienes que dejarme que me deshaga de el"

"Darla ya te lo he dicho, necesitamos a la vieja orden"

" ¿Por que? Tu y yo somos mas fuertes solos"

"Tal vez, pero aun a si ellos necesitan conocerlo… el representa una grave amenaza"

"Como sea… ¿Cuándo llegaran?"

"Pronto querida, pronto" dijo Gideon, mientras tanto los nuevos vampiros estaban estacionados en sus motos justo delante del letrero de Mistyc Falls.

"Vamos" ordeno uno de ellos, entonces todos entraron al pueblo.


	13. Navidad Sangrienta

**Jeffrey POV**

Vísperas de navidad, probablemente la mejor fecha del año (claro esta aparte de mi cumpleaños) se supone que los niños de mi edad se están preocupando ahora con lo Santa y los regalos tontos que deben recibir.

Yo nunca e sido a si para mi la navidad siempre fue un día lindo donde podía estar con papá, comiendo y viendo tele todo el día. Claro recuerdo que cuando era mas pequeño me la pasaba cantando villancicos, jugando con la poca nieve que llega a caer en el pueblo.

Recuerdo que la mejor navidad de mi vida fue cuando tenía 6 años, el pueblo se lleno de nieve y recuerdo que Salí jugar con un trineo y a revolcarme en la nieve, era muy divertido hasta que el otro día me enferme de gripe, tuvieron que inyectarme esa semana entera y créanme no fue nada bonito. Además creo que papá se enojo mucho.

Hoy es la mañana del 24 de diciembre del 2005, estoy en receso navideño solo en casa entrenando unos movimientos para pelear.

Estas fechas siempre me hacen recordar cosas y este año no es diferente mas considerando que en los últimos 8 meses mi vida a cambiado mucho mas de lo que imagine la navidad pasada, ahora tengo 11 años y me entere que tengo poderes sobrenaturales en mi, digo fuerza, habilidad y cosas parecidas a los poderes de superman bueno hay una cosita según papá soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano, eso me asusta por que e visto de lo que son capaces de hacer los vampiros.

Yo digo que todo esta bien en mi vida ahora, fui ascendido de grado escolar, aun que todos me odian pero hey no todo fue malo conocí a los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener, Chris, Xander, Willow, Buffy, Jason e incluso Cordelia. El bibliotecario resulto ser un cazador de demonios que ahora me enseña como matarlos, papá también resulto ser un cazador, ya saben lo que dicen

"Uno cree que conocer a las personas pero… nunca se sabe"

**Leo POV**

Mi mayor reto como padre a sido sin duda este año, el año donde me vi forzado a revelarle a mi hijo parte del pasado que tanto me atormenta sin embargo no tuve otra opción Jeffrey desarrollo grandes poderes y yo no contaba con eso, ni con la presencia de los vampiros y mucho menos de Dracula en el pueblo.

Mi mayor temor fue que alguno de los monstruos que ha venido tras nosotros en este tiempo supiera la verdad de Jeffrey, el que el es hijo de John Winchester y no mío por que a eso no podría encontrarle solución, conozco a mi hijo y se que el nunca me perdonaría por haberle mentido ni siquiera a John.

Cuando mate a mi primer vampiro en 10 años volví a sentir la emoción que me metió en la vida como cazador en primer lugar, el peligro y el riesgo que tanto amaba sentir regresaron a mi pero esta vez no lo hice evidente pues la diferencia entre el ahora y el pasado es Jeffrey, el depende completamente de mi por ahora.

Como sea hoy es navidad, nunca he sido fan de esta época pero cada año la celebro como señal de esperanza a que el próximo año todos seguiremos vivos.

Recuerdo cuando Jeffrey era solo un bebe y comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos, el se caía una y otra vez y al contrario de muchos niños no lloraba, el solo se levantaba y volvía a intentarlo hasta que un día el logro caminar hacia mi.

**Giles POV**

Navidad otra vez, la única diferencia de las anteriores es que este año tengo una familia con quien estar, me refiero a Leo y Jeffrey… cuando regrese al pueblo nunca pensé que me aceptarían tan rápido, pero Leo vio en mi e apoyo que necesitaba para cuidar y proteger a Jeffrey de la verdad, el niño también hizo lo propio pese a la gran diferencia de edad que hay entre nosotros el me considera u amigo también.

La única incógnita que tengo en estos momentos es el por que han estado pasando cosas malas, ¿Quién las estará provocando ahora? ¿Será el demonio que busca John Winchester? ¿o desatamos algo malo cuando matamos a Dracula?.

Probablemente no debería estar pensando en eso ahora mismo, hoy es un día bueno en el que incluso las criaturas oscuras se mantienen alejadas.

**Chris POV**

Me aleje de Mistyc Falls por ahora, ya que mis padres viven en los ángeles y tuve que venir a verlos, una parte de mi solo quiere contar todo lo que e pasado este último año, fue grandioso pelear contra monstruos y esas cosas pero no puedo hacerlo por que probablemente me encerrarían en un manicomio bueno es navidad al fin y seguramente todos mis amigos están en sus casas con sus familias también, recuerdo que recién cuando conocí a Jeff el se acerco a mi y me pregunto si tenia hermanos, yo le conteste que era hijo único y bueno el me dijo que también el y es un secreto pero los 2 hicimos n juramento de ser como hermanos desde entonces.

**Willow POV**

Mi fantasía de ser novia de Xander termino este año, el comenzó a salir con Cordelia, si la misma Cordelia que toda la vida pasamos odiando, fue duro para mi perder lo único que me mantenía a flote pero Jeffrey y sus cosas de monstruos me ayudaron a salir adelante y superar a Xander.

Recuerdo que han tratado de asesinarme 4 veces y en cada una de ellas Jeff me a salvado y me a demostrado que siempre estará ahí para mi, a pesar de que solo es un niño.

**Xander POV**

Ahora soy un cazador de monstruos ¿pueden creerlo? Hace un año no era mas que mas que un perdedor que solo tenía una amiga, ahora ayudo a mi mejor amigo en su cruzada por terminar con el mal, es realmente emocionante es como ser Luke Skyn Walker o algo así.

Recuerdo que cuando Jeffrey nos conto de la existencia de los vampiros, fui el único que le creí y sin dudarlo me uní a las peleas por que la emoción y el riesgo son algo que me hicieron sentir bien, Jeffrey ha sido n gran amigo que puede matar monstruos con facilidad pero cuando se trata de humanos non están bueno, recuerdo que una vez un sujeto llamado Tyler Loockwood le quiso pegar y yo Salí en su defensa, desde ese momento me convertí en su guardián para los humanos.

**Buffy POV**

Soy una buena porrista que sabe pelear, díganme a cuantas de esas conocen.

No estaba muy involucrada con las cacerías en un inicio pero desde que mi amigo Jeffrey me dejo cazar sola por el bueno me di cuenta que fui hecha para este trabajo.

Recuerdo que cuando Jeffrey llego a la escuela todos hablaban mal de el sin conocerlo, en especial las porristas quienes se burlaban incluso de su nombre, yo aun no lo conocía pero lo defendía diciendo que primero se tomaran la molestia de conocerlo por que tal vez era una buena persona y no fui defraudada basto solo verlo por 1 segundo para darme cuenta de que era genial.

**Cordelia POV**

Estoy en Texas pasando la navidad, no puedo creer que me obligaran a venir a este piojoso lugar, creo que mi familia debe odiarme o algo.

Bueno siguiendo con los recuerdos viene a mi memoria la primera vez que ayude a Jeff con su guarda ropa, era su segunda cita con Cassie (la rubia ingrata) y el estaba muy nervioso yo solo le dije"Respira y deja que ella te guie en la cita" es un truco muy bueno cuando se trata de primerizos.

**Jasón POV**

Llevo poco cociendo a Jeffrey y a los muchachos pero estar lejos de casa no es fácil, sin familia ni nada, los chicos me hacen sentir muy bien, me hacen sentir parte de algo grande realmente, para mi las cacerías eran normales desde que era un niño pues mi padre era cazador y me enseño trucos que son buenos para Jeff ahora.

Tengo un secreto, hay un sentimiento muy grande hacia Jeff, un sentimiento que no puedo definir muy bien aun, pero seguro será problemático mas adelante.

**Jeffrey POV**

Pasare la navidad con Giles y mi padre, faltan unas horas para la cena pero bueno mi secreto mas grande hasta ahora es que me gusta escribir en un diario, justo como ahora.

El escribir es mi vida me encantan por que se que alguien algún día podrá leer mi historia y entretenerse como yo. Esta navidad ha sido sangrienta para mi corazón, recordando tantos momentos buenos y malos siendo el Elegido.

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD**_


	14. La Hora Magica

Gideon y la nueva orden de vampiros que convoco están reunidos en la vieja bodega del pueblo, todos hablan y hablan hasta que Gideon los calla.

"Muy bien, seguramente están preguntándose el por que los llame…. Bueno como sabrán nuestro padre, Dracula fue resucitado y derrotado"

" ¿Cómo pudo pasar?" pregunto alguien mas

"Por eso los llame, e tratado de acabar con… El elegido yo solo pero no puedo, el es demasiado fuerte"

" ¿El elegido? ¿Cómo es posible? Es una leyenda, no existe" eran varios de los comentarios de las personas que estaban ahí.

"Tenemos que acabar con el pronto, antes de que acabe con todos" les dijo Gideon, todos siguieron discutiendo sobre su existencia y sobre el plan maestro por un tiempo hasta que una voz de mujer se escuchó.

"Yo puedo hacerlo" dijo y todos voltearon a mirarla, era una chica atractiva con ojos de inocencia.

" ¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto Gideon, ella se acerco a el y su cara cambio a un aspecto monstruoso, Gideon sonrió.

"Anyanka, debí imaginarlo"

"No pensaste que me perdería de esto ¿verdad?"

"No, a decir verdad pensé que no te habías enterado de la noticia"

"Llevo mucho tiempo tras el elegido, Harmony me conto hace unas semanas de el y bueno aquí estoy"

" ¿Tienes un plan?"

"Si y uno bueno, digamos que el elegido puede convertirse en un blanco fácil" les dijo Anyanka, todos le sonrieron. Al mismo tiempo Jeffrey estaba caminando por la calle y charlando con Chris.

"Año nuevo es la temporada mas rara del mundo, la gente se vuelve loca en las fiestas"

"Lo se, de hecho no planeaba regresar hasta después de año nuevo pero mi padre me convenció de perderme la reunión familiar de cada año, es bastante aburrida"

"Que alivio por ti"

"Lo se, pero estas seguro ¿Qué a tu papá no le molesta que me quede con ustedes?"

"Si a el no le importa, digo Giles prácticamente estuvo viviendo con nosotros estos días a si que no hay problema que te unas a nosotros"

"Muy bien" le dijo Chris en ese segundo pasaban por una tienda de discos y Chris vio el nuevo CD de su grupo favorito. "O dios ahora regreso debo conseguir ese CD" le dijo Chris y entro corriendo a la tienda, Jeff solo reía hasta que una mujer apareció detrás de el.

"Hola Jeff"

"Mmm Hola, ¿Te conozco?"

"No, bueno yo he odio hablar mucho de ti, soy transferida, me llamo Anya"

"Un gusto Anya"

"Había querido conocerte desde hace mucho"

"mmm gracias" le dijo Jeff mirando la forma de irse, realmente algo no le daba mucha confianza en la mujer, pero ella sonrió y lo toco de la mano.

" ¿Quieres ser normal?"

" ¿De que hablas?" dijo Jeff tratado de apartarse, pero la mujer volvió a tomarle la mano y para cuando ella lo miro, su cara era la de un demonio, Jeff estaba impactado.

"Concedido" exclamo la mujer, entonces Jeffrey cerro los ojos y para cuando los abrió, el estaba acostado nuevamente en su cama, lo que había pasado es que la mujer cambio la historia y Jeffrey nunca se había enterado de su verdadera identidad, ni de la existencia de los monstruos, al abrir los ojos , su padre estaba sentado a lado mirándolo

"Ya era hora dormilón" le dijo Leo

" ¿Qué paso?"

"Estabas en clase de gimnasia, te caíste y perdiste el conocimiento"

" ¿Deberás? No recuerdo"

"Esta bien, no es importante que lo hagas Jeffrey, ahora solo descansa hijo" le dijo Leo acariciándole el cabello, Jeff sonrió y volvió a voltearse en la cama para seguir durmiendo, Leo bajo las escaleras hasta la sala donde estaba Giles.

"Todo esta bien, no parece haberse lastimado"

"Es una alivio, con esto podemos comprobar que sus poderes siguen ahí"

"Eso no lo sabemos Giles"

"Leo tienes que aceptarlo, Jeffrey nació de un vampiro…el tiene poderes por eso nunca a enfermado, ni se ha lastimado"

"Pero es solo un niño"

"Lo se, por eso debemos tener cuidado con lo que pase con el, un error Leo y alguien podría sospechar, el podría comenzar a hacer preguntas"

"Lo se" respondió Leo, unos segundos después Giles salió de la casa, mientras tanto Jeffrey dormía y comenzó a ver pesadillas, el despertó en medio de la madrugada sudando y se sentó junto a la ventana para calmarse.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del pueblo todo seguía siendo lo mismo, la orden de Taraka estaba reunida y aplaudían el trabajo de Anyanka.

" ¿Qué has hecho?" le pregunto Giles, ella se encogió de hombros.

"Cumplí el deseo mas oculto del elegido, el ser normal"

" ¿Regresaste el tiempo?"

"No, esto solo es una ilusión que puede permitirnos asesinarlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo el hechizo solo durara unas horas"

"Bien, ahora que no tiene poderes….. Andando" les dijo Giles, entonces un grupo reducido de 3 o 4 demonios le siguieron.

Eran las 3 la mañana cuando Jeff logro divisar por su ventana a los demonios caminando hacia su casa, entonces corrió gritando al cuarto de su padre y lo despertó.

"¿Qué pasa Jeff?" le decía Leo, pero el niño estaba tan aterrado que solo pudo señalar por la ventana, Leo se asomo y vio a los monstruos entonces tomo a Jeff de la mano y lo saco corriendo de la casa, subieron al auto y el arranco a toda velocidad.

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Tranquilo, iremos a un lugar seguro, no pasa nada" fue lo único que Leo le dijo, los demonios persiguieron su auto por algunos minutos hasta que Leo logro perderlos a todos, incluyendo a Gideon.

Leo llevo a Jeffrey a casa de Giles, tocaron y rápidamente el hombre abrió

" ¿Qué pasa?" les pregunto al ver sus rostros de preocupación, los 2 entraron.

"No se que esta pasando Giles, los demonios estuvieron apunto de ir por nosotros, nos persiguen Giles"

" ¿Qué como es posible?"

"No lo se, solo aparecieron" le dijo Leo, entonces los 2 comenzaron a buscar libros como locos, Jeff solo miraba sin entender.

"Disculpen… ¿Qué pasa aquí?" les pregunto, los 2 voltearon a mirarlo, habían olvidado por completo que el no sabia nada, pero es que en su interior tenían la sensación de que el ya lo sabia, Leo camino y lo tomo por los hombros.

"Escúchame Jeffrey… esas cosas de haya fuera están aquí por ti, vienen por ti pero yo voy a protegerte de ellos, no va a pasarte nada malo"

" ¿Por qué por mi?"

"Eres especial mi niño, muy especial y tienes un poder increíble que ellos quieren" le dijo Leo, Jeff estaba tan confundido que solo se sentó, no podía decir ni media palara.

Leo y Giles siguieron buscando en libros una posible respuesta del por que estaban persiguiendo a Jeffrey, cuando la ventana de la cocina se rompió y un demonio logro introducirse, el fue tras Jeffrey quien solo gritaba asustado, hasta que su padre llego y mato al demonio al cortarle la garganta con un cuchillo.

"¿Jeff estas bien?" le pregunto, el niño asintió y en eso otro monstruo logro entrar tomando por la espalda a Leo y lanzándolo contra una vitrina que se hizo añicos.

"Eres mío Elegido" le dijo el monstruo, Jeffrey corrió y fue interceptado por otro monstruo.

" ¿Te vas tan pronto?" le dijo, entonces golpeo a Jeffrey quien cayo al suelo el tocaba su mejilla esperando tener algún dolor, pero no era a si.

Entonces los 2 demonios se acercaron a Jeffrey riéndose, una de ellos trato de darle un golpe pero el niño le sujeto el brazo y lo lanzo a la pared, el otro si logro golpear a Jeffrey pero en ese momento Giles apareció y con una espada le corto la cabeza, llenando el lugar completo de sangre.

"Jeff corre" le dijo Giles al ver que Gideon y Anya entraban rompiendo la puerta de enfrente, entonces el otro demonio se levanto y fue directo hacia Giles, Jeffrey corrió con su padre quien estaba inconsciente

"Papá, despierta, despierta ayúdame!" le decía pero eso no sirvió, para cuando Jeffrey se dio cuenta Gideon ya lo sujetaba del cuello en el aire.

"He esperado esto por mucho tiempo" le dijo apretándolo mucho mas fuerte, Jeff comenzó a sentir el aire yéndose de sus pulmones hasta que logro patear al hombre, este salió volando y lo dejo caer al suelo, segundos después Gideon estaba detrás de el otra vez mordiéndolo con sus colmillos de vampiro.

Mientras tanto Giles peleaba contra un demonio y Anya, al ver el amuleto que ella llevaba Giles la reconoció, con mucho esfuerzo logro quitarle el amuleto y pisarlo, de el salió un rayo de color verde salio de el, Jeffrey fue asesinado por Gideon pero segundos después el volvió a abrir los ojos nuevamente estaba frente a frente con Anya afuera de la tienda de discos.

"Un gusto Anya"

"Había querido conocerte desde hace mucho"

"mmm gracias" le dijo Jeff mirando la forma de irse, realmente algo no le daba mucha confianza en la mujer, pero ella sonrió y lo toco de la mano.

" ¿Quieres ser normal?"

" ¿De que hablas?" dijo Jeff tratado de apartarse, pero la mujer volvió a tomarle la mano y para cuando ella lo miro, su cara esta vez no era la de un demonio, era una normal y Jeff solo la miraba.

"Concedido" exclamo la mujer pero esta vez no paso nada, Jeffrey comenzó a reírse y en eso Chris salió de la tienda

"Que graciosa, eres pero mi amigo me espera, nos vemos otro día" le dijo Jeff mientras seguía sonriendo y se iba con Chris, Anya se quedo ahí tratando de cumplir el deseo pero se dio cuenta que los poderes que tenia se habían ido, tal vez para siempre.


	15. El Infame

Una mujer camina por el centro del pueblo, cuando su polvera cae al suelo y rueda por la calle, ella la sigue y de pronto se ve rodeada por la oscuridad, ella camina rápidamente hacia la luz de un faro cuando es jalada por los pies y ella grita de terror, de pronto su sangre salpica por todas partes.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey y su padre van de regreso del cine del pueblo hacia su casa, el niño va comiéndose una paleta mientras su padre no puede dejar de hablar de lo emocionante que le había parecido la película, Jeffrey solo le sigue la corriente pues realmente el ver a Indiana Jones no le hacia nada de gracia, de pronto dan vuelta en un callejón y se topan con un intento de asalto, la mujer no paraba de gritar entonces el ladrón la golpeo.

"Quédate aquí" le dijo Leo a su hijo y corrió en auxilio de la mujer, el golpeo al delincuente y este le regreso el golpe, en pocos segundos los 2 estaban peleando, la mujer se levanto para intentar ayudar a Leo y entonces el ladrón la empujo, en ese mismo segundo un auto iba pasando, Jeffrey corrió y su cuerpo le ayudo a desplazarse muy rápido, el logro mover a la mujer para que no la atropellaran y logro ver el Flash de una cámara salir del auto quien no se detuvo al contrario acelero.

Jeffrey había corrido a súper velocidad y de la misma manera regreso a su lugar inicial, la mujer no se percato que Jeff la había salvado, el ladrón huyo y entonces Leo se acerco a la mujer.

"¿Esta bien?" le pregunto, ella solo asentía mientras le daba las gracias una y otra vez, luego abrazo a Leo quien se quedo helado como piedra, ante la mirada de Jeff.

Después de dejar a la mujer lo más cerca posible de su casa, Jeff y Leo regresaron a su hogar y ahí conversaron de lo sucedido.

"Fue genial papá, pude sentir que mis pies se encendían entonces corrí y puf estaba alado de la mujer salvándola y luego puf de nuevo en mi lugar"

" ¿Cómo Súper velocidad?"

"Si, si eso mismo"

"Bueno no debería ser una sorpresa tan grande, digo tienes los poderes de los vampiros, fuerza, agilidad y supongo que la súper velocidad también es parte de ello"

"Hubiera sido de gran ayuda hace meses"

"Estas creciendo, tal vez tus poderes también"

" ¿Podre volar?" le pregunto, Leo comenzó a reírse

"No creo, pero anda Peter Pan es tarde y mañana tienes escuela" fue lo que le dijo y entonces los 2 se fueron a sus cuartos, a la mañana siguiente Leo se despertó temprano y salió a recoger el periódico, menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver el titular principal. "_** ¿Un vigilante en las calles?"**_ era lo que marcaba el periódico junto a una fotografía de un manchón morado que parecía un cuerpo humano borroso salvando a una mujer, claramente era Jeffrey.

Cuando Jeffrey bajo a tomar el desayuno noto la cara de enojo y preocupación de su padre.__" ¿Qué pasa papi?" le pregunto, Leo saco el periódico y se lo lanzo por la mesa, el niño leyó rápidamente.

"Me quieres explicar ¿Cómo paso esto?" le pregunto Leo, Jeff se puso a pensar.

"Dios santo, anoche ese auto que estaba por atropellar a la mujer me saco una foto cuando la salve"

"Por suerte no vieron tu cara, aun que creo que debiste decírmelo desde ayer"

"Lo siento papá, no lo recordé… pero no es tan grave ¿o si?"

"No, aun que deberemos tener mas cuidado pero no creo que sigan la pista de este supuesto vigilante" le dijo Leo, mas tarde mientras Jeffrey se dirigía a la escuela solo escuchaba a la gente hablar del vigilante y lo peor del caso fue cuando llego a la escuela y encontró panfletos que decían:_**"AYUDANOS A ENCONTRAR AL VIGILANTE" **_lo peor de todo fue que todos estaban prestándoles atención, Jeff camino hacia la biblioteca donde se encontró con una reunión de todos sus amigos.

" ¿Paso algo de lo que no me entere?" les pregunto, ninguno contesto a excepción de Giles. "No, no Jeffrey solo discutíamos este asunto del periódico"

"Si bueno, es el tema de moda… **ahora soy EL VIGILANTE**"

" ¿Entonces si eres tu?" le pregunto Giles

"Claro que so yo, ¿quien mas salva al pueblo todas las noches?" contesto y entonces se sentó junto a sus amigos.

" ¿Saben?, No entiendo como el pueblo le pone atención a esto, digo diariamente mueren personas, aparecen monstruos y nadie escribe sobre eso"

"La gente quiere un rayo de esperanza, lo necesita Jeff" le respondió Jason.

"Ok, ok eso lo entiendo, pero no quiero convertirme en rata de laboratorio por eso, no puedo dejar que se enteren de mi"

"Lo sabemos pero no será tan fácil mas con esto de los panfletos" le dijo Willow

" ¿Quién los hizo?" pregunto Jason.

"Mmm, aquí abajo dice, es una tal Chloe Sullivan"

"Esto es malo" susurro Jason, todos voltearon a mirarlo preguntándole el ¿por que?

" ¿Dios no la conocen? Claro que no, Chloe Sullivan… es una molestia, es periodista del periódico escolar que escribe columnas para el periódico local, los rumores dicen que al maestro Dylan de educación física lo corrieron por su culpa, ella siempre descubre todo y seguramente esta noticia es suya"

"Pues esto no lo revelara, yo soy mas inteligente que ella"

"Tal vez, pero por ahora Jeffrey es mas conveniente que mantengas un perfil bajo, dejar las cacerías unos días"

"Per Giles…"

"Lo siento, no hay discusión aquí, ninguno de ustedes puede cazar en estos días" les dijo, entonces todos se fueron a sus clases, Jeffrey estaba furioso por lo que Jason decidió hablar con el.

" ¿Hey amigo, estas bien?"

" ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que estas molesto"

"Si, si lo estoy! Ahora mi trabajo esta arruinándose, todo por esa estúpida foto!, me gustaría saber quien fue el estup…"

"Hey hey, tranquilo… yo se como podemos hacerlo" le dijo Jason, entonces llevo a Jeffrey a las oficinas del periódico escolar y le señalo a Chloe Sullivan, ella era una chica baja de estatura, rubia y algo bonita.

"Es ella"

" ¿Me estas diciendo que mi carrera se ira a la basura por esa hormiga?"

"No la subestimes Jeff, podrá parecer una niñita pero es feroz"

"Ya lo veremos" le dijo Jeff y camino rápidamente hacia la chica, ella estaba hablando por teléfono y cuando lo vio colgó.

" ¿Jeffrey Benson el mas inteligente la escuela? ¿Qué te trae al periódico?"

"Escuche que eres Chloe Sullivan, la que esta escribiendo lo del vigilante"

"Esa soy yo"

"Muy buen articulo, solo quería felicitarte, no todos los días alguien descubre que los Héroes existen"

" ¿Héroe? ¿Acaso no leíste la segunda página?" le dijo la chica y le dio el periódico, Jeffrey se quedo impactado por el titular. _**" ¿Vigilante o Monstruo? **_Destaza a la ciudad" era lo que decía junto con una fotografía de un callejón manchado de sangre por la muerte de una mujer, Jeff le regresó el periódico y salió corriendo a su clase, ahí se puso a pensar en todo lo que podría pasar, para cuando las clases terminaron el ya tenia una conclusión a si que se reunió con Giles, su padre, Willow, Jason y Chris para hablar.

"Nadie noto la segunda pagina, eso fue muy bueno" les dijo mostrándoles el periódico nuevamente con la otra noticita. "Ahora esto es malo, muchos pueden pensar que yo soy el asesino también y si llegan a mi…"

"No lo harán, no importa lo que hagamos no van a llegar a ti" dijo Chris, Jeff caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso. "Como sea, debe haber una cosa suelta y esta matando persona, mas bien destazándolas, tengo que casarlo antes de que mate a mas pero con esto del periódico no se si…."

"Ni hablar, no puedes hacerlo Jeffrey" dijo Leo

"Papá escucha"

"No escúchame tu a mi, no voy a dejar que te atrapen, no me importa el monstruo"

"Pero..."

"No jovencito, iremos a casa y te vas a quedar ahí… Giles y yo podemos encargarnos de esa cosa ¿verdad?"

"SI lo hemos hecho antes" respondió el hombre, entonces Leo llevo a n Jeffrey muy enojado a casa y lo dejo ahí, luego se reunió con Giles para patrullar, ellos revisaron muchos lugares pero no encontraron nada.

El monstruo se percato de que lo estaban buscando por lo que espero hasta muy tarde para hacer su ataque esta vez asesino a un hombre y lo hizo pedacitos, A la maña siguiente Leo volvió a recoger el periódico y nuevamente se encontró con la fotografía de un cadáver en la primera plana. Con la mancha morada observando desde una esquina, el estaba confundido por lo que subió y despertó a Jeffrey.

"Papá"

" ¿Jeffrey que es esto?" le pregunto, el nuño tomo el periódico y vio la foto

"No lo se"

"Jeff se suponía que no saldrías"

"Papá yo no salí anoche, este de la foto no soy yo… ALGUIEN SE ESTA HACIENDO PASAR POR MI!" Jeffrey se vistió rápidamente y fue con s padre para hablar con Giles, esta vez el niño estaba furioso.

" ¿Quién querría hacerse pasar por ti?"

"No lo se Giles, pero esto me enoja, no es justo! Ahora todo el pueblo, pensara que soy un asesino"

"Bueno, tal vez pero si encontramos a quien esta detrás de esto, podríamos…" trato de decir Giles y eso activo las ideas de Jeff otra vez.

"Se donde iniciar" le dijo y entonces salió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia las oficinas del periódico, esta vez chloe estaba sola.

" ¿Jeffrey que haces aquí otra vez?"

"Solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo obtienes esas fotografías tan buenas de las escenas del crimen y las de la mancha?" le pregunto ella se encogió de hombros

"Llegaron por correo, anónimamente…. No se quien puede mandarlas pero ¿son buenas no crees?" le dijo, para cuando se dio la vuelta Jeff ya no estaba.

Jeffrey había salido corriendo a la biblioteca, otra vez, tenia un nuevo plan uno que lo ayudaría a saber quien estaba tratando de arruinar su imagen, para cuando llego a la biblioteca su padre y Giles estaban tirados en el suelo, Jeffrey corrió a reanimarlos y entonces unos aplausos lo hicieron voltear.

"Bravo, ese es mi chico" le dijo un hombre algo mayor vestido de cuero y alto igual que Jeffrey, el niño se alejo un poco al ver que traía a Chris arrastrando por el suelo e inconsciente.

" ¿Qué le hiciste a Chris?"

"Tu amigo aquí, intento golpearme, solo le di una lección"

" ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?" le pregunto Jeffrey, el hombre soltó el brazo de Chris y se puso a reír mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Jeff.

"Tengo muchos nombres pero tu puedes llamarme Daniel"

"¿Qué eres?" volvió a repetirle Jeffrey entre dientes, el hombre se encogió de hombros y le lanzo una esfera de energía al niño, Jeff logro esquivarla con su súper velocidad y se acerco al hombre, trato de tirarlo al suelo pero fue al revés.

"Vamos pequeñito, no puede3s conmigo"

"Lo veremos" le dijo Jeff dándole una patada en la cara al hombre, entonces el niño se puso de pie y siguieron peleando, nuevamente el demonio tomo el control y logro someter a Jeffrey, el lo estaba alzando en el aire por el cuello, En ese momento Leo despertó y corrió al despacho de Giles, tomo una espada y cuando estaba por cortarle el brazo al demonio, este soltó a Jeffrey y le lanzo una bola de energía Leo la esquivo pero Jeffrey cayo débilmente en el suelo.

"Eres un demonio" dijo Leo entre dientes

"A si es, lo soy y voy a matarte para probarlo" le dijo el demonio, comenzando a perseguir a Leo y lanzándole bolas de energía que el cazador esquivaba, de pronto Jeffrey se levanto y trato de atacarlo pero Daniel le enredo su brazo por el cuello.

"Déjalo ir" le dijo Leo

"Da un paso mas y le arranco la cabeza" le dijo el demonio, Leo tiro la espada y alzo las manos en señal de rendimiento, el demonio volvió a reírse.

"Eso es" le dijo y cuando estaba por darle vuelta al cuello de Jeffrey y asesinarlo, un grito escalofriante se escucho en todo el lugar, el demonio soltó a Jeff y su padre corrió a el tapándole los oídos.

" ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?" grito, entonces el sonido se amplifico

"NOOOOOOO" grito el demonio y estallo en pedazos, frente a las caras atónitas de Jeff y Leo," ¿Estas bien hijo?" le pregunto, el niño asintió con la cabeza y Leo no paraba de abrazarle la cabeza. Mientras tanta en los pasillos de la escuela caminaba la mujer que había salvado Leo la noche anterior, hasta que Gideon apareció frente a ella.

" ¿Qué le hiciste a Daniel?" le pregunto sacudiéndola fuertemente, la mujer lo miro fijamente y el mismo sonido que mato a Daniel se escucho, Gideon cayo al suelo y ella se agacho con una terrible sonrisa.

"Lo mate, era un estorbo para mis planes"

" ¿Qué planes?"

"Matar al elegido, es lo que buscamos ¿o no?"

"¿Por qué debería creer que tu puedes hacerlo? Muchos y mejores demonios han fallado antes que tu, incluyendo mi padre"

"Lo se, pero soy una chica y se su debilidad" le dijo enderezándose y caminando hacia el frente, antes de irse volteo la cabeza hacia Gideon.

"Ya lo veras, yo seré quien acabe con el" le dijo y siguió caminando.


	16. El Canto de la Sirena

La noche después del enfrentamiento con Daniel, Leo seguía con la bolsa de hielo e su costado al parecer el demonio lo había herido pero no era gran cosa. Jeffrey seguía dormido y estaba teniendo nuevas pesadillas proféticas esta vez era un ejercito de demonios que iban tras de el. Mientras tanto la extraña mujer que Leo habia salvado la noche anterior estaba seduciendo a un hombre con una especie de canto fantasmal (el mismo que mato a Daniel)  
>"No pares"<br>"Pero es tiempo... tu esposa esta aquí ¿no lo sientes?"  
>"Si, mi esposa... Melisa" dijo el hombre anonadado, en ese segundo una mujer rubia entro a la habitación.<br>"David" dijo la mujer  
>"Olvide mencionarlo, me gusta que sus esposas vean cuando mueren" dijo la mujer entonces beso al hombre y de su boca comenzó a salir humo, el corazón del hombre se detuvo y murió al instante, su esposa quiso correr pero la demonio la intercepto.<br>"Tu esposo fue tan divertido y es tiempo de que tu también sientas pena" le dijo y la lanzo al suelo, luego alzo la mano y comenzó un incendio, Melisa no dejaba de gritar y comenzó a correr pero la demonio volvió a tomarla.  
>"Escucha... me quemaron por mis pecados es justo que te quemes tu" le dijo y estrello su cara contra el suelo la mujer se quedo inconsciente, mientras las llamas se hacían mas grandes. Giles iba pasando por fuera del edificio y al ver las llamas por la ventana entro corriendo, el humo era denso a si que tomo a Melisa rápidamente y la saco del lugar, una vez en la calle estaba rodeado de periodistas novatos incluyendo Chloe Sullivan, ellos comenzaron a hacer preguntas y Giles solo rodo los ojos.<p>

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey se levanto por el sonido de la televisión, bajo de mal humor a la sala y observo la imagen de Giles rescatando a la mujer en televisión.

"Papá ¿Que hace Giles en le tele?"  
>"Al parecer salvo a una mujer anoche" dijo y su voz fue interrumpida por la de la locutora del programa. "Una muestra mas de valentía en el pueblo, pero nos surge una duda <strong>¿Sera acaso este señor el famoso vigilante que cuida las calles?<strong>"  
>"Ya se estaban tardando con eso, no se que es peor ¿que me comparen con un demonio o con Giles?" dijo Jeff mientras se iba a la cocina, Leo sonrió y camino tras de el.<br>"Jeff tienes que calmarte un poco"  
>"No puedo papá... esto es tan... tan tonto"<br>"Lo se, pero el mantener el perfil bajo un tiempo va ayudar a que los rumores se dispersen"  
>"eso espero o tendré que internarme en un psiquiátrico" le dijo Jeff con ironía, entonces los 2 se pusieron a desayunar mientras seguían hablando.<br>"Creo que el ataque a esa mujer fue un demonio, deberíamos vigilarla" le dijo Leo, Jeff bajo la mirada pues los recuerdos de sus sueños.  
>"Papá hablado de eso, hoy.. creo que tuve otros sueños de esos raros"<br>"¿Viste algo malo?"  
>"No se, esta borroso en mi mente, solo recuerdo ver a 5 o 6 monstruos siguiéndome, tal vez quien haya provocado el incendio sea uno de ellos"<br>"Estoy seguro que no es nada serio Cariño, ahora necesito cuidar a esa mujer y tu debes ir a la escuela y ver si Giles encuentra algo"  
>"Ok" le dijo Jeff y minutos después cada uno tomo su camino, cuando Jeff llego a la escuela escucho a todos hablando de Giles, por suerte para el se topo con el hombre en la puerta.<br>"Hola Héroe, escuché lo de anoche "  
>"O por favor Jeffrey, eso fue una basura de reportaje, no entiendo como los reporteros llegaron tan rápido"<br>"Es Chloe Sullivan, me sorprende que no te grabara entrando al lugar" le dijo Jeff y entonces los 2 entraron a la biblioteca, donde Xander estaba esperándolos.

"Giles, nuestro superman favorito" dijo con ironía

"no es gracioso" dijo Giles seriamente, aun que Jeffrey no dejaba de reírse, Giles lo miro seriamente para que se callara y el lo hizo al recordar la nueva misión.  
>"O si, casi lo olvido papá piensa que ese incendio fue provocado por un demonio"<br>"¿Que clase?" pregunto Giles, Jeff se encogió de hombros,.  
>"No lo se, el solo me dijo que te digiera, tu eres el experto Giles"<br>"Bueno, no hay muchos demonios que incendien casas, a si que eso reduce la lista" dijo Giles, Jeff dejo sus cosas y sonó la campa para clases.  
>"Bueno, investígalo Giles... tenemos que irnos" le dijo Jeff y salió corriendo con Xander, Giles negaba con la cabeza pero se puso a Leer. Mientras tanto la mujer demonio estaba en un bar besándose con otro hombre y dejando escuchar su canto espectral, nuevamente salía humo de la boca del hombre pero el acto se vio interrumpido por la notica de que Giles había salvado a la mujer. "Esta viva" dijo muy enojada la demonio y salió lo mas rápido del bar.<p>

Mientras Jeffrey estaba en clase los recuerdos fragmentados de su sueño llegaron a su mente una y otra vez, su amiga Caroline noto esto.  
>"¿Consumes drogas?"<br>"¿Que? no, no claro que no"  
>"Lo siento, es que Jeff parece que estas en las nubes"<br>"Lo se, lo siento no he dormido nada bien"  
>"Se como es eso, pero es como mi mamá dice cuando no puedas dormir has otra cosas a si no perderás tiempo y terminaras agotado listo para dormir"<br>"Lo recordare" le dijo Jeff y los 2 se rieron un poco, mientras tanto Giles seguía investigando pero no encontraba ningún indicio de un demonio que causara incendios, en eso sonó el teléfono, el contesto pues era Leo.  
>"¿Giles encontraste algo?"<br>"No, no realmente Leo... no existen demonios o criaturas que provoquen incendios, ¿hablaste con la mujer? tal vez ella..."  
>"No, no he podido esta muy mal, pero los médicos lograron estabilizarla"<br>"Bien, seguiré revisando y tu mantente pendiente"

"Si, oye ¿te importaría traer a Jeffrey al hospital cuando las clases terminen?"

"Si seguro yo lo llevo"  
>"Muy bien gracias" le dijo Leo y entonces colgó, el se quedo en el hospital casi 4 horas esperando noticias, se había mantenido muy paciente pero cuando esto llego al limite interrumpió en la habitación de Melisa, justo cuando lo hizo una nube gris tomo forma corpórea delante de el.<br>"Oye!" grito Leo, entonces la mujer volteo a mirarlo y comenzó a lanzarle su canto espectral también, Leo quedo hipnotizado y la mujer poco a poco se fue acercado hasta que pudo besarlo, de la boca de Leo comenzó a sacar humo y segundos después Jeffrey y Giles entraron en la habitación.  
>"Oye!" le grito Jeffrey, entonces corrió y tomo un tubo y se lo clavo en el estomago a la mujer quien cayo al suelo, Leo seguía hipnotizado a si que Giles corrió a ayudarlo.<br>"Leo, despierta esto no es real" le decía, la mujer se levanto  
>"Besa esto bruja" le dijo Jeff tratando de darle una patada pero al mujer le tomo el pie y lo lanzo contra la pared luego desapareció en medio de humo. Giles saco a Jeff y Leo de ahí y los regreso a la biblioteca, donde Leo termino de recuperarse.<br>"¿Que paso?"  
>"¿Antes o después de que besaste a esa bruja papá?" le reclamo Jeff<br>"O Cariño vamos fue.." trato de decir per la conversación fue interrumpida por Giles.  
>"Se a que nos enfrentamos es una sirena"<br>"¿Una sirena? ¿Que paso con su cola?" pregunto Jeff irónicamente,  
>"Una sirena errante no es como la mitología la pinta, ella fue mortal se enamoro de un hombre casado y cuando los atraparon a el lo perdonaron y a ella la quemaron viva, su furia la convirtió en sirena, un demonio vengador que seduce hombres con su canto y acaba con las parejas quemándolas como a ella "<br>"¿Como la matamos?"  
>"Estoy en ellos" respondió Giles, mientras tanto la sirena estaba con Gideon quien logro sacarle el tubo del estomago y curarla.<br>"Fue ese estúpido elegido"  
>"Te dije que no lo subestimaras, es bastante fuerte para ser un niño, deberías irte antes de que el te encuentro"<br>"Eso quiero, que me encuentren, a si podre acabar con su padre"  
>"Niña idiota, estas llena de venganza y apenas lograste escapar esta vez"<p>

"No estaba lista, pero ahora si lo estaré" le dijo la mujer y volvió a irse. Mientras tanto el la biblioteca Buffy, Willow y Xander habían llegado para ayudar con la investigación.  
>"La encontré, para matar a una sirena podemos hacer una... una... poción" dijo Willow con duda, Jeffrey comenzó a reírse.<br>"¿Poción? jaja esas cosas no existen"  
>"Claro que si hijo y esta es muy sencilla, puedo hacerla en 5 minutos" dijo Leo leyendo la receta del libro de Willow.<br>"Bien, ahora seremos como Harry potter, esto es fantástico" dijo Jeff irónicamente y se sentó para pensar en nuevas imágenes de sus pesadillas vinieron a el y esta vez logro ver a Gideon, por lo que pensó que seguramente el podría ayudarlos e iría a buscarlo en cuanto terminaran este caso. Mientras Xander salía al baño, la sirena apareció frente a el, lo domino con su canto y se lo llevo en su nube gris, luego aparecieron en el sótano de la escuela besándose en las paredes y acariciándose mutuamente, la sirena no dejaba de cantar  
>"Tendré que llamarlo, que lastima me divertía contigo" dijo la sirena, entonces su canto comenzó a ser escuchado por Jeffrey también.<br>"Xander"  
>"¿Jeff que pasa?" le pregunto Willow, Leo se acero también<br>"Es Xander, ella lo tiene puedo escucharla, están en el sótano vamos" les dijo y salieron corriendo, Leo termino la posion rápidamente y la metió en un frasco, después los siguió hacia el sótano. La sirena seguía besando a Xander hasta que esto cayo inconsciente, en ese segundo Jeffrey entro  
>"Xander!"<br>"Era lindo, pero esta es mi parte favorita" le dijo la sirena, alzo las manos y lanzo a Jeffrey contra el muro, en eso los demás llegaron y trataron de pelear con ella, pero era mucho mas fuerte y termino derribando a todos.  
>"Nadie me hiere y se sale con la suya, pequeño tonto" dijo caminando hacia Jeffrey, Leo le lanzo la posion pero la bruja logro esquivarla.<br>"¿es todo lo que tienen?" dijo caminando hacia Jeffrey, el se levanto riéndose.  
>"No, yo puedo hacerlo por mi mismo" le dijo muy seguro de si, la sirena se volvió a convertir en humo pero esta vez Jeffrey logro tomarla y regresarla a su forma corpórea, entonces apretó sus manos con fuerza la sirena exploto en pedacitos.<br>"Jeffrey!"

"Estoy bien papá, estoy bien" le decía el niño mientras su padre lo estrechaba en sus brazos, luego de eso todos regresaron a la biblioteca donde el resto de la pandilla había llegado, Cordelia corrió a besar a Xander encuentro lo vio débil.  
>"¿Que paso?" pregunto<br>"Créeme no quieres saberlo" le dijo Jeffrey y todos rieron, "escuchen los llame, por que necesito que sepan que tuve otro sueño, uno malo peor que los otros diría yo"  
>"¿Que viste?" pregunto Giles<br>"No recuerdo todo, solo vi a muchos monstruos tras nosotros, la sirena y Daniel el demonio de anoche estaban ahí, pero otra cosa que recuerdo es a Gideon... creo que el podría ayudarnos"  
>"Para eso estoy aquí" dijo la voz de Gideon quien casualmente iba entrando en la habitación todos voltearon a mirarlo, el hombre les sonrió.<p>

**Continuara...**


	17. La orden

Gideon camino hacia el centro la biblioteca y se detuvo frente a Jeffrey.

"Estoy aquí para ayudarlos, después de todo yo también soy un cazador."

" ¿Qué es lo que sabes Gideon?" le pregunto Leo, el hombre se volteo hacia el

"No mucho, se que unos demonios poderosos llegaron al pueblo esta semana, están aquí por ti Jeffrey, te están buscando"

"Lo sabemos, ya matamos a 2 y mi sueño mostro al menos otros 3 y a ti"

"Seguramente so una orden, una a la que me he enfrentado antes por eso me viste" dijo Gideon, Giles comenzó a pensar y analizar y fue por un libro, después de ojearlo se lo mostro a Jeffrey.

" ¿Son ellos?" pregunto señalando los dibujos.

"Si, si lo son…. ¿Quiénes son?"

"La orden de taraka, son vampiros y demonios muy poderosos que solo se reúnen para exterminar lo que ponga en peligro el balance de su existencia" explico Giles, Gideon le quito el libro, lo cerro y lo dejo en un escritorio.

"Me he enfrentado a ellos antes, entre todos ustedes pueden matarlos, solo necesito tiempo para conseguir armas y otras cosas" dijo Gideon.

"Esta bien, yo estaré listo para ellos" respondió Jeff con mucha seguridad. Gideon regreso con la orden mas tarde.

"No contaba con que el niño tuviera premoniciones, no vio nada que pueda incriminarme pero hare un cambio en el plan, necesito acercarme a el y traerlo ante ustedes para que puedan matarlo" les explicó a los monstruos, ellos solo asentían con complacencia. A la mañana siguiente en la escuela de Jeffrey estaba iniciando la semana de las vocaciones, donde profesionistas iban y daban platicas de sus carreras, Jeffrey estaba en la biblioteca leyendo más acerca de la orden de taraka, cuando Jason llego con un montón de folletos que dejo caer sobre su vista.

" ¿Qué son estos?" pregunto Jeff, entonces tomo uno y puso los ojos al ver que era información de carreras.

"Te has preguntado ¿Qué carrera estudiaras?"

"Estoy en secundaria, no he llegado a la preparatoria todavía como para preocuparme por eso"

"Pero deberías hacerlo, digo los años pasan volando"

"Lo se, pero aun no quiero pensar en ello… El presente es demasiado complicado"

"Si es cierto… como sea ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Leyendo todo acerca de la orden de taraka, quiero saber mas de nuestros enemigos" dijo Jeff y dio la vuelta a la pagina del libro dándose cuenta de que ya había terminado de leer toda la información, entonces cerro el libro con brusquedad y se apretó la cabeza. "Estaba leyendo" susurro, Jasón se puso a reír.

"Oye, oye ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?"

"Si, realmente si pero no puedo por ahora, tengo que reportarme con Giles… esta en algo a si como un plan de híper eficiencia, quiere que me reporte con el cada ora para reportes de información y entrenamiento de 10 minutos"

"Bueno, podemos ir esta tarde… conozco una pista de hielo que esta cerrada, podrías patinar un poco"

"Suena genial" dijo, Jeff y entonces Giles salió de su oficina, haciéndole una seña el niño camino hacia ella rápidamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una pila enorme de libros.

"Jeff, estoy poniendo al corriente los diarios de los cazadores de los 2 últimos siglos, te sorprendería lo impactante de la información que hay en cada uno de ellos."

"Wow, estoy sorprendido solo de verlos"

"He leído la mayoría de ellos y no encontré nada acerca de la orden, esto debe ser muy serio para que después de 1000 años ellos aparezcan en la humanidad"

"Soy el premio mayor Giles"

"Eso no es graciosos, viste que no me reí"

"O vamos Giles, seamos optimistas, hemos vencido a todos este años, no veo por que ellos son diferentes"

"Son bastantes poderosos, son muchos y llevan ventaja sobre nosotros, ¿recuerdas el periódico y eso del vigilante?"

" ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?"

"Son cazadores Jeff, tratan de llegar a ti por todos los medios"

"No los dejaremos, bien ¿podemos empezar?" le pregunto Jeffrey, Giles asintió y entrenaron juntos por un par de minutos. Mientras tanto Willow fue reclutada por unos extraños hombres quienes la llevaron a una habitación muy elegante en la escuela.

" ¿De que se trata esto?" les pregunto

"Señorita Rosenberg, hemos seguido su trayectoria académica y fue elegida para conocer al señor Sunny, el dueño de las industrias de software en el pueblo"

" ¿Por que?"

"El quiere conocerla, usted es tan brillante que podría comenzar a trabajar con nosotros el próximo verano"

" ¿Es una broma?"

"No, no señorita esto es un gran logro, con decirle que solo otro estudiante en el pueblo fue elegido aparte de usted, por favor siéntese y espere" le dijeron a Willow entonces ella tomo asiento junto a otro chico.

"Hola me llamo Oz" le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, ella asintió. Mientras tanto en la estación de autobuses del pueblo, el autobús 219 con destino a Mistyc Falls Virginia acababa de llegar y de el arribo un viejo conocido, **John Winchester** quien bajo de el con una mirada asesina.

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba los demonios de la orden salieron a las calles con su forma humana, uno de ellos estaba en la escuela siguiendo a los amigos de Jeffrey y el otro se hizo llamar Norman Fisher comenzó a rondar el vecindario de Jeffrey, comenzando por su vecina.

"Señora soy Norman Fisher, de productos para la piel… no le pido que compre algo, solo estoy dando muestras gratis"

" ¿Gratis?" pregunto la mujer, el asintió y ella lo dejo pasar, segundos después de haber cerrado la puerta, el hombre se convirtió en un montón de gusanos que se subieron a la mujer y se la comieron viva rápidamente.

Mas tarde en la biblioteca, Giles ponía al corriente de la investigación a todos los chicos, con la nueva noticia de que había 5 diarios que aun no leía y al parecer en ellos había información importante.

"Debes descifrar esos libros, por lo que vamos a estar aquí hasta muy tarde"

"Bien, una investigación!" dijo Will emocionada pues después de su entrevista con el dueño de los software del pueblo, necesitaba acción. Jeffrey miro a Jason quien le indico la salida con la mirada.

"Hem Jasón y yo iremos a patrullar, algo me dice que los vampiros deben andar sueltos" dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, Jasón igual.

"Es de día Jeffrey, esto es importante"

"Prometo que regresare temprano mañana y listo para atacar Giles" dijo Jeff, entonces salió corriendo con Jasón.

Una media hora después los 2 ya estaban patinando en la pista solos y muy tranquilos, eso le había costado a Jeff un poco pues se cayo un par de veces por lo que Jasón lo sostenía del brazo para que se equilibrara, ambos no paraban de reírse y no se percataron de la presencia de un demonio espiándolos.

Jeffrey cayo y el hielo lo hizo deslizarse hacia la orilla, el reía pero cuando se levanto el demonio apareció por detrás y lo levanto del cuello con mucha fuerza, entonces Jasón corrió a ayudarlo pero el demonio lo golpeo, entonces Jasón tomo uno de los patines y con la suela de hierro la corto el cuello al demonio quien cayo sobre la nieve.

"Gracias…. El infierno presenta muertos sobre hielo" dijo Jeff

"Esto es serio y muy malo, debemos salir de aquí" le dijo Jasón, Jeffrey se agacho y le quito un anillo que llevaba el demonio, se lo mostro a Jasón.

" ¿Lo conoces?" pregunto Jasón frunciendo el ceño y ahí fue cuando Jeffrey se percato de la herida en un ojo de Jasón.

"' ¿Te duele?" pregunto tocándole la herida, Jasón tomo la mano del niño y lo miro fijamente, u corazón palpitaba muy rápido fue ahí cuando entendió por fin su verdadero sentimiento hacia Jeffrey, pero no era el momento correcto para eso.

"Estoy bien, debemos irnos" le dijo y entonces los 2 regresaron a la biblioteca donde Buffy se llevo a Jasón para curarlo con hielo, mientras Jeffrey le conto lo sucedido a Giles, Willow, Xander y Chris y además les mostro el anillo.

" ¿Sabes de donde es ese anillo?" le pregunto Jeff a Giles quien analizaba el objeto con una lupa.

"En efecto, este anillo solo lo usan los miembros de la orden de taraka"

"El tipo era muy rudo Giles, casi me mata"

"Su móvil es matar por la espalda" dijo Willow leyendo un párrafo de un diario

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar un lugar seguro, Jeff debes esconderte hasta que sepamos que hacer"

"Pero soy muy fuerte para matarlos"

"Ellos son diferentes, encuentran un objetivo y lo eliminan… no se detienen hasta que lo hayan cumplido, cada uno trabaja solo a su manera, algunos lucen como humanos y otros no… nunca sabremos quienes son hasta que ataquen" explico Giles, entonces Jeffrey salió al pasillo corriendo y no podía dejar de observar a todos y sentirse indefenso por las palabras de Giles y en efecto la orden de taraka estaba ahí con formas humanas, una policía, Norman Fisher (el demonio de los gusanos) con forma de abogado y otro tipo que fingía ser un maestro, pasaron 2 horas mas en la biblioteca investigando de la orden cuando la preocupación por Jeffrey comenzó.

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo mas" dijo Willow

"Si pobre Jeffrey, seguramente se fue a su casa" dijo Chris

"Lo siento, tal vez mis palabras fueron demasiado alarmantes" agrego Giles con su tono de preocupación evidente, se sentía tan culpable y deseaba no haber comentado lo de los asesinos.

" ¿Eso crees?" pregunto Xander sarcástico

"Solo quisiera saber en donde esta" murmuraba Giles, cuando Leo entro escuchando esa ultima frase… " ¿Dónde esta quien?" pregunto el hombre, todos se miraron asustados y salieron, dejando solo a Giles con un Leo confuso.

" ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Leo

"Es, Leo…. Jeffrey se fue y no sabemos a donde" dijo Giles, eso le cayo como balde de agua fría a Leo

" ¿Qué paso por que se fue?"

"Estábamos hablando de la orden, creo que se asusto y salió corriendo" le dijo Giles, Leo golpeo un mueble para calmarse a si mismo y respiro.

"Muy bien, iré a buscarlo"

"Hazme saber si necesitas algo" le dijo Giles, entonces Leo salió corriendo a buscarlo, fue a casa y no lo encontró por lo que salió al pueblo rápidamente. Mientras tanto Jeffrey camino hacia una casa abandonada en el vecindario, rompió la puerta y entró sigilosamente, cuando encontró una cama se dejo caer y se puso a llorar, estaba muy nervioso, tenia miedo y no sabia que mas hacer.

Paso toda la noche sin tener noticias del chico, Leo no había dejado de buscarlo en pueblo y medio, mientras que Willow se quedo ayudando a Giles con la investigación toda la noche hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos, Giles se despertó por el sonido de su celular.

"Xander, no se donde esta Jeffrey, por favor vayan a su casa y revisen si esta ahí"

" ¿Pero como iré? No vivo muy cerca"

"No se dile a Cordelia que te lleve" le dijo Giles y entonces colgó caminando hacia los estantes y fue ahí cuando noto que Willow estaba ahí dormida.

"Willow ¿estas bien?" pregunto, la chica despertó dando de brincos y muy alterada

" ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Te quedaste dormida aquí, es la biblioteca Willow"

"Lo siento"

"No has trabajado mas de lo que deberías, pero por fortuna encontré algo mira… todos los demonios pueden ser asesinados normalmente, quemarlos, apuñalarlos, etc.…" le dijo Giles, Willow suspiro aliviada, mientras tanto Xander fue a la casa de Cordelia quien aun estaba dormida, la despertó y le pidió con exaltación que lo llevara a la casa de Jeffrey, 15 minutos después estaban en el lugar.

"No lo creo, me sacaste de la cama para que te trajera, ¿ahora soy tu taxi?"

"Cordelia, vamos si quieres ser miembro de este grupo debes estar dispuesta a todo… Jeff puede estar en peligro", le decía Xander mientras veía por las ventanas de la casa que no había nadie, entonces camino hacia la puerta y comenzó a abrirla con un alambre.

" ¿Y si a si fuera que podríamos hacer? Somos lisiados y el es súper niño" dijo Cordy con ironía, Xander termino de abrir la puerta y los 2 entraron.

"Cordy, debemos ayudarlo… el nos salvo la vida en muchas ocasiones… Jeffrey!" grito pero no hubo respuesta, entonces corrió a las escaleras

"Revisare arriba… Jeffrey!... Jeffrey!" seguía gritando Xander, Cordelia se quedo abajo y entonces tocaron la puerta, ella abrió.

"Hola soy Norman Fisher de productos para la piel, me pregunto si esta interesada en muestras gratis"

" ¿Gratis?" pregunto Cordelia, el hombre asintió y ella lo dejo pasar, un grave error que seguro lamentara. Mientras tanto Jeffrey aun dormía plácidamente cuando el sonido de pisadas lo despertó, el abrió los ojos y vio un hacha dirigiéndose a su cara, el logro esquivarla y quitársela al hombre que la sujetaba quien era nada mas y nada menos que John Winchester.

"Tu debes ser otro" le dijo y los 2 comenzaron a pelear, claramente el otro sujeto era 30 años mas grande que Jeffrey úes tenia barba y era muy robusto, aun así el niño le daba buena pelea.

"Gracias por despertarme, pero tengo mi despertador" le dijo Jeff con ironía y lo derribo en el suelo, el hombre movió su pierna y derribo a Jeff, luego se puso encima de el con sus manos en el cuello del niño.

"Vamos no me hagas pelear como niña" volvió a decir con ironía Jeff, el hombre lo miro confuso y pregunto" ¿Cómo niña?"

"A si es" respondió Jeff y lo tomo del pelo para derribarlo hacia un lado, luego se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo pero el hombre lo pateo en la cara haciendo que retrocediera, siguieron peleando hasta que Jeffrey tomó impulso y pateo al hombre con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el se diera cuenta de que no había algo bueno en eso, a si que se detuvo.

" ¿Quién eres?" le pregunto John.

" ¿Que quien soy yo?... tu me atacaste, ¿quién rayos eres tu?" pregunto Jeffrey enojado.

"Soy un cazador, me llamo John Winchester" le dijo lento pero seriamente,

" ¿O si? También soy cazador aun que me dicen el elegido… me llamo Jeffrey" le dijo el niño, la mente y el corazón de John estaban por explotar, estaba cara a cara por primera vez con su pequeño hijo.


	18. Estan por todas partes

" ¿Eres Jeffrey Benson?" pregunto John tragando su saliva, un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, el niño bajo las manos en señal de tregua,

"Si…. ¿eres un demonio?" pregunto inocentemente, John sonrió suavemente

"No, como te lo dije soy un cazador"

"¿y como supo mi nombre?"

"Fui amigo de tu padre hace mucho, ¿Cómo esta el?"

" ¿Ahora mismo? Debe estar enojado por que me escape pero esta bien"

"De acuerdo, ¿te parece si vamos a verlo?"

"Ok" respondió Jeffrey, entonces se fue con John a buscar a Leo por suerte lo encontraron a 2 calles de ahí, Leo se sorprendió mucho al ver a John Winchester parado detrás de Jeffrey, esa era una imagen que nunca creyó ver.

" ¿Jeffrey donde has estado? Nos preocupamos mucho por ti"

"Lo siento papá, estuve por ahí durmiendo toda la noche hasta que este señor me despertó"

"Hola Leo, ha pasado mucho tiempo"

"Lo mismo digo John, ¿Qué te trae de regreso al pueblo?"

" ¿Esta Giles contigo? Me gustaría hablar con los 2"

"Si, si por supuesto..." le dijo Leo, entonces los 3 caminaron de regreso a la biblioteca, el viaje era muy incomodo para ambos hombres, entonces llegaron a la biblioteca.

"Jeffrey, no tengo que decirte lo imprudente que fue tu desaparición por que…" trataba de decir Giles, pero sus palabras se fueron cuando vio a John entrando por la puerta.

"Hola Giles, ¿me recuerdas?"

"John... John Winchester, que sorpresa verte aquí"

"Jeff, nos das un minuto" le dijo Leo

"Pero papá"

"Anda... Anda ve" le dijo Leo empujándole levemente para que se fuera, Jeffrey de mala gana lo hizo, entonces los 3 adultos se quedaron solos.

"Ahora John ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" le pregunto Leo molesto

"Créeme no tenia la intención de regresar Leo, pero surgió un caso"

" ¿Qué caso?"

"El demonio, lo he estado siguiendo y hace 1 semana estuvo por aquí cerca, en Denver y pensé que tal vez vendría por Jeffrey"

"Se supone que el no sabe de su existencia" agrego Giles

"No lo sabemos Giles, pensé que era mejor estar seguro de que estaba bien…. Como sea no pude evitar darme cuenta de que esta pasando algo aquí y por cierto ¿Qué hacia un niño de sus edad vagando solo por las calles Leo?"

"John, tenemos un problema aquí… La orden de Taraka, los asesinos están en el pueblo y están detrás de nosotros" explico Giles.

" ¿La orden de Taraka? ¿Cómo supieron de Jeffrey?... Leo se suponía que debías protegerlo de esto" le grito John sujetándolo de la camisa, Leo le quito las manos enseguida.

"Lo he hecho todos estos años John!, las cosas no salieron como pensábamos y tuvimos que decirle a Jeffrey la verdad de sus poderes"

" ¿Tiene poderes?"

"Por supuesto que si, el nació de un vampiro y a medida que fue creciendo yo me di cuenta de que tenia mas fuerza de la normal, nunca se ha enfermado"

"Dios" murmuro John mientras procesaba toda es información en su mente

"No es tan fácil venir a juzgar mi trabajo como padre John cuando no sabes todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos 11 años"

"SI de algo sirve has hecho un buen trabajo, tuve un pequeño raund con ese niño y tiene muy buenos movimientos"

"Se que es tu hijo pero también es mío… por eso te pido que termines tu trabajo en el pueblo y vuelvas a irte"

"No puedo irme a si, no sabiendo que mi hijo esta en problemas"

"Cual es tu estrategia, ¿atacar a todos hasta saber quienes son los malos?"

"Claro que no, yo solo…" de3cia John pero en eso entro Willow hablando con Jeffrey de demonios.

"Hola" dijo tímidamente la chica al ver a los adultos mirándolos raramente.

" ¿Quién es ella?" pregunto John

"El Ranger rosa" respondió Jeff con ironía, John lo miro confundido y pregunto

" ¿Disculpa?"

"Son amigos que conocen la identidad de Jeff, Willow es una de ellos" explico Giles, eso fue aun mas extraño para John. " ¿Ustedes Permiten eso? Los cazadores trabajan en secreto, es por seguridad"

"Lo sabemos John, pero con Jeffrey cierta flexibilidad es permitida"

"Si, cuando te atacan los vampiros constantemente ¿Cómo no formar parte de esto?" dijo Willow sarcásticamente. Mientras tanto en la casa de Jeffrey, Cordelia se probaba los labiales que llevaba el demonio los gusanos.

" ¿Lo tiene en color uva? Sonara raro pero me quedan todos los colores"

"9, 99"

"Ya lo había dicho, ¿tiene algo en color frambuesa?" pregunto Cordelia, bajo la mirada y vio gusanos salir de la muñeca del hombre, en eso Xander bajo.

" ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es un vendedor"

"Bueno señor es tiempo de que" decía Xander mientras le tocaba el hombro, entonces el vendedor se convirtió en un monto de gusanos…

"Es tiempo de correr" dijo Xander y el Cordelia corrieron hacia el sótano, seguidos por los gusanos, ellos lograron cubrir una puerta con cinta adhesiva para que los gusanos no entraran, pero aun a si estaban acorralados. Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Chris y Jason se unieron a la conversación con John quien saco armas de su camioneta y se las estaba mostrando.

"Sean quien sean los miembros de la orden, podemos matarlos… ¿saben usar ballestas?"

"Claro, pero será algo difícil atacar solo con flechas"

"Lo se, pero solo lo harán ustedes, tu padre, Giles y yo" usaremos otras armas

"No me lo tome a mal señor, pero trabajamos mejor solos" dijo Jeff pues claramente le estaba molestando que este sujeto quisiera mandarlos.

"Bien planeado, ve al ataque tu solo niño"

" ¿Disculpe, eso que significa?" le pregunto Jeff con sarcasmo entonces los 2 comenzaron a discutir con palabras como: tengo mas experiencia, se hacer mi trabajo, déjame en paz, Leo solo reía pero intervino en la situación.

"Basta, basta los 2… ¿Jeffrey por que no te vas a clase con los chicos?"

"O si, por cierto el director Snyder te estaba buscando Jeff"

"Es por lo de orientación vocacional, esta bien vámonos" dijo Jeff y salió de la biblioteca con todos los chicos.

" ¿Jeffrey estudia aquí? ¿No es un poco joven aun?" preguntó John, Leo soltó un bufido.

"Si lo es pero también es muy inteligente y lo ascendieron de grado" dijo Leo, John sonrió para si mismo, estaba orgulloso de que no solo su hijo Samuel fuera el inteligente de la familia.

Xander y Cordelia seguía encerrados en el sótano de la casa de Jeffrey, desesperados por estar acorralados por un monstruo.

"Tranquila Cordelia, tengo un plan…. Esperamos a Jeff y el nos salva"

" ¿Cómo va a saber donde estamos?

"Es su casa, por lógica nos encontrara"

"¿y que are mientras tanto, perder mi tiempo aquí? No creo" dijo Cordelia dirigiéndose a la puerta, Xander la detuvo

" ¿Qué haces?"

"Voy a ver si ya se fue, ¿acaso quieres que nos quede3mos aquí a rezar y esperar un milagro? ¿O que alguien quiera ser un héroe? "

"Pues en primera esto fue tu culpa, tu lo dejaste pasar"

"El parecía normal"

" ¿Querías que trajera un letrero?, solo tuvo que darte maquillaje gratis para que le lamieras la mano como un perro"

"Sabes que, me voy prefiero ser comida de insectos que estar aquí contigo!"

"Vete no voy a detenerte"

"No puedo creerlo, te odio"

"Yo te odio mas" le dijo Xander, entonces los 2 se gritaron un poco y luego se besaron por un segundo."Debemos salir de aquí" dijo Xander, Cordelia asintió y los corrieron a la puerta quitaron la cinta y vieron que no había gusanos, salieron despacio al pasillo y luego corrieron, pero el demonio estaba en el techo por lo que algunos gusanos cayeron sobre cordelia quien gritaba como loca, una vez que salieron de la casa Xander tomo la manguera de agua y mojo a Cordelia quitándole los gusanos, luego subieron al auto y se fueron a toda velocidad.

Por su parte Jeffrey caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con Willow, mientras hablaban de sus carreras.

"Seré abogado"

"Me cuesta imaginarlo" le dijo Willow riéndose, entonces Jeff se percato de que alguien los miraba, pero no era un enemigo era algo mas.

"Oye Will, el chico de haya te esta mirando"

"O el es Oz, es un genio… lo conocí ayer" dijo Willow, el chico camino de paso hacia ella y solo le sonrió.

"Parece que esta muy interesado" dijo Jeff, en eso una policía que estaba dando información comenzó a hablar."De acuerdo, repórtense cuando los llame… Jeffrey Benson¡" grito, el niño se acerco a ella con la mano levantada, la mujer saco una pistola y Jeffrey le sujeto las manos hacia arriba, luego la derribo con una patada y corrió, todos los demás gritaban, la mujer comenzó a disparar y Jeff la esquivaba.

"Todos abajo!" grito el niño, la mujer dio otro tiro hacia Willow pero Oz logro interponerse y tirarla al suelo con tan solo una herida en el hombro, Jeffrey se oculto tras un muro y cuando la mujer salió del otro lado el se fue sobre ella, logrando quitarle la pistola pero la mujer saco otra de su pierna, estaba apunto de dispararle a Jeff cuando John Winchester llego por detrás y con una patada le tiro el arma y la derribo con un golpe.

La mujer se levanto rápidamente y saco un cuchillo de su cabello, tomo a un chico como rehén por un segundo antes de salir corriendo, John la persiguió y Jeff corrió a ver a Willow quien estaba con Oz, herido del brazo.

" ¿Estas bien?"

"Si me dispararon, vaya fue muy extraño y doloroso" decía Oz, luego de unos segundos John regreso,"Escapo" fue lo que dijo, ahí llego Leo.

" ¿Qué paso?" pregunto

"Nos atacaron" respondió Jeffrey

"Vamos Leo, tal vez podamos seguirla" dijo John, Leo dudo unos segundos en irse pero al final acepto y se fue con John a buscar a la mujer.

Minutos después los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron a Oz, Jeff y Will regresaron a la biblioteca.

"Era parte de la orden, una tiradora experta Giles, casi me mata"

"Pero no lo hizo, lo importante ahora es que Oz fue herido"

"El esta bien, los paramédicos dijeron que fue solo un rasguño" dijo Willow y en ese momento Xander y Cordelia ingresaron a la biblioteca.

" ¿Nos perdimos de algo?"

"Solo del ataque algo violento de la orden de Taraka"

" ¿Otra vez la orden de taraka? Acabamos de ver al rey de los insectos"

" ¿Eso que significa?"

"Creo que fue uno de los demonios de la orden, digo era un hombre y se hizo gusanos casi nos come vivos"

"Si, yo voy a bañarme" dijo Cordelia, quitándose el suéter y saliendo rápidamente,

"Al parecer seguirán atacándonos"

"Si que son molestos, estos tipos" dijo Jeff

"Siento que lo peor esta por venir"

"Tienes razón Giles" dijo John regresando a la biblioteca con Leo -" Seguimos a la mujer, esta en una capilla... todos ellos" agrego John.

"Contamos a 4 en el lugar, esa vampira Darla… también estaba ahí" explico Leo

"Muy bien ¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto Xander, John camino hacia el estudio de Giles y saco las armas.

"Atacar, podemos hacerlo ahora y acabaremos con ellos"

"John, es peligroso"

"Tiene razón papá, si atacamos ahora no nos esperaran y podemos acabar con ellos" dijo Jeff, en ese momento Gideon también regreso a la biblioteca con un arma.

"Tu podrás acabar con ellos, con esto" dijo Gideon, entonces le entro una especie de cañón a Jeffrey, el miro sin entender.

" ¿Cómo funciona?"

"Solo debes apuntar y jalar, es como una ballesta" le explico Gideon, Jeff volteo a mirar a los demás,

"Esta bien, chicos busquen a los demás, iremos a cazar" dijo Jeffrey con seguridad para después prepararlo todo. En la capilla donde la orden estaba, Darla comunicaba los deseos de Gideon.

"Nuestro señor ha hecho su parte, dejar al elegido indefenso lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es dividir a su grupo de amigos y matarlos, déjenlo para el final" decía Darla, mientras los demonios hacían lo propio con sus armas.

Jeffrey y su equipo salieron de la biblioteca, armados y preparados para la acción, se dividieron en 2 grupos uno de ellos fue en la camioneta con John y el otro en el auto con Leo.

Cuando llegaron a la capilla, los vampiros estaban formados en una fila que impedía el paso, los chicos comenzaron a disparar flechas con las ballestas y a pelear contra los vampiros, John muy decidido bajo de la camioneta con un machete y comenzó a cortar cabezas, Jeff vio la oportunidad y entro corriendo a la capilla pero pronto se vio rodeado por los 4 miembros de la orden, ellos lo sujetaron y o llevaron cara a cara con Darla, ella sonreía.

"Mi señor estará contento cuando le entregue tu cabeza en una bandeja" le dijo la vampira ella hizo un movimiento con su cabeza y la ora mujer saco un arma nuevamente, se la puso en la cara a Jeffrey y fue ahí cuando John Winchester entro disparando a todos lados, logrando salvar a Jeffrey.

" ¿Quién es este?" pregunto Darla

"Es tu día de suerte bruja, es un cazador va a matarte" le dijo Jeff, John camino hacia la vampira y comenzaron a pelear, mientras Jeffrey se levantaba se vio acorralado nuevamente por la tiradora y otro demonio, ahí entro Giles y atravesó al demonio con una lanza, mientras que Jeff peleaba con la tiradora que ahora había sacado cuchillos. Mientras ellos peleaban los demás vampiros y los demás chicos entraron al lugar para continuar con sus propias peleas, Xander vio al demonio de los gusanos libre y llamo su atención.

"Oye enorme gusano, ven por mi!" le grito, el hombre se hizo gusanos de nuevo y lo siguió, tras una puerta donde Cordelia había puesto pegamento, los gusanos se pegaron al suelo y entre los 2 chicos comenzaron a pisarlos.

"Murena… mueran, mueran" decía Cordelia, mientras Jeff había sido casi noqueado por la mujer y cambio de pelea con John, enfrentándose a Darla.

"Vamos elegido es tu turno"

"Lo se maldita" le dijo Jeff tratando de golpearla, pero la vampira lo lanzo hacia un muro de madera vieja que se rompió, el cayo herido.

Mientras los demás habían terminado de matar a todos los vampiros y demonios y al percatarse que Jeff estaba rodeado por Darla, trataron de correr hacia el pero la vampira tomo una antorcha y se las lanzo provocando un incendio y la obstrucción de su pasó.

"Lo siento, pero esto solo es entre el elegido y yo" les dijo Darla, ahí Jeffrey aprovecho y a súper velocidad se acerco a ella y le clavo una estaca por la espalada, la vampira volteo a mirarlo por ultima vez.

"Si vas a matar a alguien, solo hazlo, no lo platiques" le dijo Jeff, la vampiro grito y termino haciéndose polvo. Jeffrey y los demás salieron de ahí a los pocos minutos y el chico se fue con 2 padres a casa.

"Jeff, ve a lavarte los dientes"

"Pero papá…"

"Anda ve, necesito hablar con John" le dijo Leo, Jeff se fue a regañadientes, John no paraba de reírse." ¿Esto pasa siempre?" pregunto irónico

"No, solo 3 o 4 veces a la semana" respondió Leo y los 2 sonrieron, como en los viejos tiempos eran amigos otra vez, eso los puso nostálgicos un poco.

" ¿Y bien como fue todo con Deán y Sam? ¿Cómo están ellos?"

"Bueno crecieron muy bien, Deán me ayuda con las cacerías ahora y Sam bueno el… esta en la universidad ahora"

"Siempre supe que esos niños llegarían lejos… escucha John… si quieres despedirte de Jeff, hazlo yo no voy a impedirlo"

" ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Claro, eres su padre después de todo y no se quizás algún día podamos decirle la verdad"

"Gracias, por todo Leo no tengo como…"

"Lo se John, pero anda ve a despedirte de el" le dijo Leo, entonces los 2 se dieron la mano antes de que John subiera las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Jeff.

" ¿Sucede algo?" le pregunto el niño, John estaba apunto de llorar pero se contuvo

"No.. no, solo quería despedirme, tengo un trabajo que hacer y bueno…. Solo quiero decir que fue un buen trabajo haya Jeffrey"

"Gracias, también usted es muy bueno… realmente bueno y creo que debo darle las gracias"

" ¿Por que?"

"Salvo mi vida, digo si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hizo, yo no estaría…"

"Ush ush no lo digas, esta bien todo y tu eres un gran chico se que llegaras muy alto como cazador y no se quizás esta no sea la ultima vez que nos vemos, la cacería es algo que nunca termina y que puede llevarte a caminos inesperados siempre"

"Hablas de la cacería como si fuera un trabajo y no lo es al menos para mi… es lo que yo soy" le dijo Jeff, John estaba tan sorprendido del nivel de madurez que su pequeñito tenia, asintió con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón eso es lo que es… ¿puedo darte un abrazo?"

"Supongo" respondió Jeff encogiéndose de hombros, John se abalanzo a el con un fuerte abrazo y ahí el niño pudo sentir algo raro, una conexión entre ellos.

Mientras tanto la capilla había quedado reducida a cenizas, Gideon llego tarde y se puso a grifar y a destruir todo, esta vez estaba furioso.

"Vas a pagarlo elegido, esta vez… yo me ocupare de ti, cueste lo que cueste" fue lo que dijo mientras seguía tirando cosas.


	19. Gracias por no cambiar

Jeffrey esta teniendo extraños sueños otra vez, el da vueltas en la cama hasta que despierta y entonces sale de su habitación hacia la cocina por agua, ahí comienza a escuchar música y ve a gente bailando muy lento (entre ellos sus amigos), entonces se topa con su padre- "¿en realidad crees que estas listo hijo?"- le pregunto Leo dejando caer un vaso de vidrio en el suelo, Jeffrey sigue caminando y cuando se da la vuelta mira a Darla cortándole el cuello a su padre.

"Papá!" el grita, la vampira se acerca a el otra vez.

"Feliz cumpleaños Jeffrey" le dice, entonces Jeffrey parpadea y despierta en su cama (todo lo anterior también era un sueño)

Jeffrey no le tomo importancia al sueño puesto que Darla había muerto ya, seguramente no era nada pensó.

Jeffrey bajo las escaleras para irse a la escuela cuando su padre apareció por detrás y lo abrazo. "Feliz cumpleaños hijo"

"Gracias papá" dijo Jeff algo desanimado.

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te emociona cumplir 12?"

"Claro que si, es solo que… no se hace un año comencé con esto de los demonios, es raro sabes"

"Tal vez, pero oye esta noche tengo algo preparado para ti, eso te animara ya veras"

"Bueno ya veré, por ahora debo irme a la escuela…. Nos vemos mas tarde"

Jeffrey se fue a la escuela muy rápido y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar su casillero lleno de globos, se acerco a el rápidamente y encontró una nota de felicitaciones firmada por Caroline Forbes y un montón de sobres de sus amigos, el sonrió y para cuando se dio la vuelta ya estaba siendo abrazado por Caroline.

"Felicidades!"

"Aow, gracias Caroline…. Gracias pero no puedo respirar" decía irónicamente el niño, la chica lo soltó y le beso la mejilla.

"Oye ¿te pintaste el pelo?" le pregunto Jeff, la chica se acomodo el cabello pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Si bueno, iré a vivir con papá y al le gusta este color"

" ¿Te iras?"

"Si, por 6 meses…. De hecho hice esto como para despedirme de ti"

"Caroline… yo voy a extrañarte"

"Por supuesto que lo harás, también yo tonto" le dijo la niña, los 2 se abrazaron hasta que ella se desaparto."Bueno no nos pongamos a llorar, antes de irme quiero presentarte a unas amigas" le dijo, entonces lo jalo del brazo hasta unos casilleros después donde 2 niñas bonitas estaban

"Hey chicas, el es Jeffrey… mi amigo el inteligente"

"Mmm Hola" dijo tímidamente Jeff, las 2 chicas se miraron y le sonrieron.

"Hola Jeffrey" respondieron al unisonó.

"Ellas son Elena Gilbert y Bonnie Bennett… mis mejores amigas y ahora que me voy espero que puedan ser amigos también" les dijo Caroline y siguieron hablando un rato mas, mientras Xander cortejaba a Cordelia muy cerca de ahí

"Es la fiesta del cumpleaños de Jeffrey… hoy"

"Solo por que es el señor salvador del mundo ¿debemos hacer un espectacul0?"

"Cordy, ¿vas a ir? Digo, esto de nosotros es… bueno estamos saliendo y…"

"Lo se Xander, no tienes que rogarme… eso es patético, Jeff es mi amigo así qué ahí estaré "le dijo, entonces Beso a Xander levemente y se fue, ahí Giles llego.

" ¿Están listos para la fiesta?"

"Por supuesto, nos llaman los reyes de la fiesta"

"Mira ahí viene Jeffrey, recuerda la discreción es la mayor virtud"

"Eres muy dramático '¿lo sabias?" le pregunto con ironía, Ahí Jeff se acerco

"Jeffrey, noto un destello de cumpleaños en ti" le decía Xander con un tono cómico, el chico sonrió.

"Felicidades Jeff" le dijo Giles

"Gracias" respondió con desanimo

" ¿Que pasa? No pareces muy feliz"

"Fue una noche pesada, sueños aros otra vez"

" ¿Premonición?"

"No, no creo vi a Darla ella ya murió"

"Entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, es tu cumpleaños Jeff sugiero que lo disfrutes"

"Si ya se Giles, pero ahora me voy a clase" le dijo Jeffrey, entonces el y Xander partieron por el pasillo a sus clases.

Mientras en las afueras del pueblo Gideon preparaba su último ataque, estaba cerrando una caja y colocándole una tarjeta con el nombre de Jeffrey.

"Espero que disfrutes mi regalo" murmuro para si mismo.

Las clases terminaron y como era costumbre Jeffrey se quedaba a estudiar de los demonios, ahí por fin se reunió con sus amigos, quienes entraron muy en entusiasmados.

"Feliz cumpleaños Jeffrey!" le grito Willow, e niño solo sonreía por que realmente no sabia que mas decir.

"O vamos amigo, no tienes que ser amargado en tu cumpleaños" le dijo Chris

"No claro que no, yo solo… no se no puedo"

" ¿Por que?" pregunto Chris, Jeff estaba por responder cuando Giles intervino.

"Tómense un rato libre y nos vemos aquí a las 7"

" ¿Pero que hare mientras tanto Giles?"

"Tu tarea, estudiar, comer algo no se Jeff… tomate el día"

"Estupendo" le dijo Jeff y salió rápidamente.

"El n parece un cumpleañero feliz"

"Eso parece, pero la fiesta se hará como lo planeamos, el cumplirá 12 años y merece la fiesta"

"Si! Ya compre los gorritos y todo, además comeremos pastel" les dijo Willow como loca. Mas tarde Jeffrey llego a la biblioteca otra vez y encontró una nota que decía

"Estamos el bronze" el rodo los ojos pero fue hacia haya y justo cuando estaba en el callejón de acceso al lugar se topo con un vampiro que traía una caja en las manos.

" ¿Qué te has robado?" le pregunto, el vampiro volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa mala y entonces otro vampiro apareció, Jeffrey peleo con los 2 y muchas cosas se rompieron, mientras que dentro del Bronze todos lo esperaban.

" ¿Dónde esta?" pregunto Jasón, mientras todos se escondían tras los muebles.

"Creo que ahí viene" dijo Willow y en ese momento Jeffrey y uno de los vampiros rompieron una de las paredes de madera y cayeron justo delante de la mirada de todos, Jeffrey tomo una estaca y mato al vampiro.

"Sorpresa!" grito Cordelia, todos la miraron con desaprobación y caminaron hacia el niño

" ¿Hijo estas bien? ¿Qué paso?"

"Había vampiros afuera, pero ¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Jeffrey, aun que el ya sabia la respuesta se sentía sorprendido de todas maneras.

"Era una fiesta sorpresa" exclamo Giles

"Si, Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo Cordelia.

"¿Hicieron esto para mi?… esto es lindo" murmuro Jeffrey sin dejar de mirar los pocos pero lindos adornos que habían en el lugar.

" ¿Seguro estas bien?" le pregunto Leo

"Si, no importa papá"

"Oigan miren, esos sujetos dejaron esto" exclamo Xander con una caja en las manos, camino y la puso en la mesa.

" ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Jeff

"No tengo idea" dijo Giles, entonces abrieron la caja y leyeron la nota de felicitaciones para Jeffrey, era una mano, esta salto hacia el cuello del niño y lo apretó con fuerza, todos estaban impactados y asustados, Leo logro quitarse y regresarla a la caja.

"Vaya, es el regalo de nuestros amigos demonios" dijo Chris con ironía.

"Si pero ¿Qué cosa es esa?" pregunto Jeff

"Es una leyenda, antiguamente existió un demonio que trajeron para acabar a la humanidad para separar a los justos de los malos… lo nombran el juez"

"Necesito mas de la historia"

"Enviaron a un ejercito en su contra y muchos de ellos murieron, logrando desmembrarlo pero no matarlo, las partes fueron enviadas por todo el mundo" explico Giles, los demás se pusieron a hacer sus propias conjeturas.

" ¿Nadie comerá pastel?" pregunto Cordelia pero todos la ignoraron.

"Yo puedo llevármela, me iré por un tiempo… puedo decirle a papá que lo envié lejos" exclamo Jasón.

" ¿Qué? ¿Tú te vas? ¿Cuando…?" pregunto Jeff

"Esta noche… " Murmuro Jasón

" ¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos?"

"Lo siento, debí hacerlo pero no quería arruinar la fiesta y…"

"Genial, otra despedida mas hoy…. Pero bueno yo te acompañare al muelle ¿supongo que te iras en barco?"

"Bien" exclamo Jeff, entonces los 2 salieron de ahí hacia el muelle

"Regresare lo hare"

" ¿Cuándo… 6 meses… 1 año?"

"Por si no lo notaste Jasón alguien nos quiere muertos"

"Estaremos bien"

"No lo sabemos"

"Nadie puede… tengo algo para ti es por tu cumpleaños, te lo iba a dar antes pero…."

"Es una sortija que en mi pueblo significa lealtad… Jeff no puedo irme sin decirlo…. Cando estoy contigo siento que puedo volar, yo .." estaba por decir Jasón cuando los vampiros volvieron a aparecer, entre los 2 chicos pelearon contra ellos.

"Jasón, la caja!" Grito Jeffrey mientras seguía peleando, entonces 1 de los vampiros lo arrojo al agua.

"Jeffrey!" grito Jasón y se lanzo al agua con el, cuando salieron la caja ya no estaba por lo que regresaron derrotados y mojados a la biblioteca.

" ¿Que paso pregunto Giles?"

"Ho Lo de siempre, los vampiros atacaron y se llevaron la caja"

" ¿Qué sabemos?"

"Su toque puede matar todo lo humano en ti, nada humano puede detenerlo"

"No hay problema enviemos a Cordelia a pelear con el y vayamos por una pizza" dijo Xander con ironía.

" ¿Podemos matarlo Giles?"

"Nada de hierro puede hacerlo Jeff, si pudiéramos evitar que lo ensamblen"

"Necesitamos averiguar los puntos débiles"

"Si pero ser tardado"

"Vigilantes toda la noche!" dijo Willow con emoción y entonces todos llamaron a sus casas para decir que se quedarían en casa de alguien mas, pasaron casi 3 horas buscando desesperadamente en libros.

"Leo ¿tuviste suerte?" pregunto Giles entrando a otra sección de la biblioteca, Leo hizo una señal para que bajara la voz pues Jeffrey estaba dormido

"Parece que necesita descansar"

"Si no ah dormido bien ha estado inquieto,… sus pesadillas" murmuro Leo, mientras Jeffrey seguía dormido estaba soñando con el juez ahí logro ver que un hombre de túnica negra estaba ensamblándolo en el muelle.

"NOOO" grito y entonces despertó.

"Tranquilo Hijo, tranquilo estoy aquí" le decía Leo, entonces Jeff corrió por un arma mientras les explicaba a todos que había visto donde estaba el juez, y que no podían ir todos era muy peligroso por lo que Jeffrey.

"Necesitas un plan Jeff"

"Lo tengo, Jasón y yo iremos al lugar mientras ustedes van al muelle y se aseguran de que los vampiros no traigan mas cajas."

Mientras tanto Gideon unió al juez, fue todo un espectáculo de luces y risas pues el estaba feliz. EL juez salió de la caja unida, el era de color azul, con muchas suturas en el cuerpo además era gigante y muy corpulento.

"Pareces humano, pero no hueles a humano" dijo el Juez al ver Gideon delante de el.

"Bienvenido Juez"

" ¿Por qué me has despertado?"

"Una abominación ha nacido, un monstruo que además es humano"

"Eso no es posible"

"Lo es y lo veras por tu mismo, estoy seguro que el ya esta aquí ¿o no Jeffrey?" pregunto Gideon, entonces Jeffrey y Jasón salieron de las sombras y caminaron apuntándoles con ballestas.

" ¿Gideon?" pregunto Jeffrey confundido, el hombre se hecho a reír nuevamente.

"Si, pareces sorprendido"

"Bueno nuestras invitaciones se perdieron en el correo… debí saber que eras tu" murmuro Jeffrey, entonces Gideon alzo la mano y lanzo a los chicos contra el suelo

" ¿Es el?" pregunto el Juez

"Si, es escalofriante verdad… tiene buenas intenciones" le dijo Gideon, el Juez se acerco a Jeff quien lanzo una flecha hacia el techo que estaba débil y todo se derrumbo, el y Jasón salieron corriendo de ahí hasta que llegaron a un callejón en la ciudad, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y lograron entrar a un local abandonado.

" ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Jasón.

"Creo que si ¿Y tu?"

"También, no te preocupes"

"Jasón… siento haberte arrastrado a esto"

"No fue tu culpa, yo decidí venir además los 2 casi morimos"

"Jasón…"

"Escucha Jeffrey sobre lo que te dije hace un rato, solo intentaba decir que yo"

" ¿Tu que?"

"Te amo, trate de que no pero no puedo"

"Jasón yo…"

"Lo se no tienes que decirlo, no puedes hacerlo mismo por mi y créeme lo entiendo, es por eso que debo irme, no quiero que esto interfiera con nuestra batalla." Le dijo Jasón, entonces Jeffrey solamente lo abrazo, estaba llorando pues se sentía confundido y sobre todo acorralado en esta nueva batalla.


	20. Villanos

"Había oído del elegido antes, pero no me impresiona su humanidad lo retiene"

"Pero también lo hace fuerte, sus amigos lo hacen fuerte"

"Podemos encargarnos de eso, con cada vida que tomo mi poder incrementa mucho mas"

"Pues toma una, el elegido vendrá pronto"

"No vendrá, pero tengo un plan"

La pandilla paso mucho tiempo en el muelle, la estación de autobuses y el aeropuerto esperando que las piezas del juez llegaran, sin embargo no paso nada y regresaron a la biblioteca, al amanecer Jeffrey llego también.

"¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso anoche?" pregunto Leo

"Chicos… hem creo que deberían sentarse, es una larga historia" les dijo Jeffrey, antes de empezar a hablar-

"El juez esta vivo… llegamos tarde y no pudimos detenerlo" exclamo el niño, casi todos quedaron impactados y suspiraban pues no sabían que decir.

" ¿Pero estas bien? ¿Qué paso con Jasón?"

"Jasón se fue papá, logramos escapar antes de que el juez nos tocara… ¿Paso algo con ustedes?"

"Ho Un anciano ofreció lavarme el cabello en la estación de autobuses" dijo Xander con ironía y Cordelia lo golpeo para que se callara.

"Nada, la estación, el muelle sur y el aeropuerto estuvieron completamente vacios, seguramente quien unió al juez nos estaba distrayendo para llegar a ti"

"Hablando de eso… ya se quien es el que esta detrás de nosotros… es Gideon"

"¿Estas seguro? "

"Si lo vi, hablo conmigo el maldito me quiere muerto"

"Debimos pensarlo, el siempre estaba cuando los peores demonios atacaban… ¿Cómo no lo vimos?" se lamentaba Giles.

"Eso ya no importa, vamos a acabar con el también, ahora debemos buscar como matar al juez"

"Lo se, Leo y yo vamos a investigar y ustedes deberían irse a clase"

"Eso parece, vámonos chicos" dijo Jeff, su padre le sonrió y los otros chicos lo siguieron a la puerta.

"Regresaremos después de clase para ayudar" les dijo Xander, mientras iban saliendo de la biblioteca, Jeffrey tomo su propio camino apartándose de ellos pero Chris lo siguió.

"Hey amigo ¿realmente estas bien?" le pregunto, Jeff se encogió de hombros y asintió con al cabeza -"Solo tengo sueño, pero estaré bien… escucha debo correr a mi clase, ¿hablamos mas tarde?"

"Si... si anda ve" le dijo Chris, entonces Jeffrey camino hacia su salón y choco en el hombro de su compañero Matt Donovan.

"Lo siento, yo… ¿Matt que haces aquí?"

"Hola Jeffrey, bueno me acaban de cambiar de clase"

"¿Aquí? ¿En la mía?"

"Si" respondió Matt con una risa.

"Eso es bueno, digo ahora que Caroline se va, me estoy quedando sin compañero de laboratorio y todo eso…."

"Claro cuenta conmigo" respondió Matt con rapidez, entonces los 2 entraron a su clase, mientras tanto Giles y Leo estaban investigando sobre el juez, cuando algo en la mente de Giles no dejaba de darle vueltas.

"Leo, aun no entiendo como es que Gideon esta detrás de todo lo que ha pasado, los vampiros, la orden de taraka y los demonios… es un simple cazador ¿Cómo pudo manipular a todos esos demonios?"

"Un hechizo tal vez, o puede que este poseído… lo que sea no me importa el va a pagar por todo lo que le hizo a mi hijo" respondió Leo con enojó en su voz, Giles asintió pero aun a si siguió pensando en una explicación lógica.

Cuando las clases terminaron Jeff corrió a la biblioteca y se encontró con Willow y Xander leyendo libros, ellos solos.

" ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?" pregunto

"Ho Giles y tu papá fueron a tu casa a revisar unos libros, Cordelia esta en otro pasillo investigando, Buffy y Chris deben seguir en alguna clase o algo" le dijo Willow, Jeffrey se sentó y froto su cara con ambas manos,

"seguro tiene un plan para protegerte"

"O si ¿Qué plan?"

"No se, no soy parte del plan" dijo Willow, Jeff rodo los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, Xander arrojo su libro lejos pues no había nada, se levanto y camino directo a Cordelia.

" ¿Encontraste algo?"

"Este libro habla mucho del juez, invencible… se necesita un ejercito pero nada útil"

"Necesitamos su punto débil Cordy"

"Lo se… pero tengo una mejor idea" le dijo Cordelia y entonces los beso, hacían ruidos de felicidad y sonrisas que se escuchaban en toda la biblioteca.

"Vaya esos 2 se están divirtiendo"

"Si, es muy raro… Xander odiaba a Cordelia… ahora son novios, siento que prefiere estar con alguien que se suponía odiaba que conmigo" exclamo Willow con tristeza.

"Oye… eso no es a si, Xander te quiere pero como una hermana Will…. Pero oye tu deberías buscar a alguien también"

" ¿Cómo quien?"

"Ese chico Oz, ceo que el te quiere… deberías tener una oportunidad con el Will" le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, ahí entro Chris arrojando sus cosas por todas partes.

"Lo siento, el señor Wellton me mantuvo ocupado con papeleo ¿De que me he perdido?" les pregunto.

"O pues el miedo nos invade, estamos cansados y Xander y Cordelia están convirtiendo el lugar en hotel" dijo el niño con ironía.

" ¿Todo esta tan mal he? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" pregunto Chris.

"No se ¿tienes una maquina del tiempo?" pregunto Jeff con ironía.

"Oye amigo basta… deja de hacer esos comentarios, estas asustado lo entiendo y todos lo estamos pero no tienes que ser tan negativo…"

" ¿Disculpa? Tu no peleas con esas cosas, no puedes estar tan asustado como yo!"

"Llevo peleando a tu lado mucho tiempo, no puedes decir eso!"

"Chicos cálmense!" grito Willow tratando de intervenir pero esos gritos trajeron la atención de Xander y Cordelia que llegaron corriendo como rayo.

" ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Xander, Jeff volteo a mirarlos y las lagrimas salieron de su rostro, trato de decir algo pero no puedo hacerlo, solo salió corriendo.

"Jeffrey! No… espera!" le grito Chris y salió detrás de el también,

"Esto es genial, hay un demonio inmortal en el pueblo, super demonios y el elegido esta destrozado, creo que tocamos fondo" dijo Cordelia.

"Tengo un plan" murmuro Xander

"Algo peor" respondió Cordelia con ironía, Xander rodo sus ojos pero siguió hablando.

"Creo que hay una forma de tratar con el juez"

"¿Que haremos?" pregunto Willow.

"Creo que necesito a Cordelia para esto y un auto"

"el mío no esta disponible" dijo Cordelia

"Algo mas grande"

"Llamare a Oz, tiene una camioneta" exclamo Willow, saco su teléfono celular y en cuestión de segundos Oz había prometido estar ahí lo mas rápido que pudiera.

"Bien… vamos" ordeno Xander y las chicas salieron con el, cuando estaban en la puerta Buffy iba entrando

" ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Buffy.

"Síguenos vamos a destruir a un monstruo" le dijo Xander, la chica asintió y los siguió. Jeffrey había corrido mucho hacia su casa antes de que Chris lograra alcanzarlo detenerlo.

"Jeffrey espera!" dijo Chris sujetándolo levemente del brazo.

"Chris, tengo que ir a casa"

"Lo se, pero no puedes irte a si, no llorando"

"No estoy llorando"

"Esta bien amigo, siento lo que dije haya" exclamo Chris poniéndole la mano en el hombro, el niño comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas y sonrió cálidamente.

"Si, yo también siento eso…. Claro que todos tenemos el mismo miedo, estamos juntos en esto de todas formas"

"A si es… anda te acompaño a casa, tal vez necesiten ayuda" le dijo Chris poniéndole un brazo por los hombros, pero en vez de caminar rápido fueron jugando y con mucha calma todo el camino. Mientras tanto Xander y Cordelia se introdujeron en la base militar a las afueras del pueblo.

"La seguridad aquí es una broma" exclamo Xander

" ¿Qué se supone que soy yo?"

"Eres una mujer creo que puedes manejarlo" Xander dijo con ironía, Cordelia hizo una mueca graciosa, de pronto un soldado apareció frente a ellos.

"Alto, identifíquense" les dijo.

"Soldado Harris,… soy el 33" exclamo Xander con mucha seguridad.

"Siempre pasas tu tiempo husmeando cerca de las armas ¿Quién es ella?"

"Hola, no soy un soldado"

"Ya conoces a las chicas, solo quiero impresionarla con las armas ¿podrías darme un momento?"

" ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Por que puedo reportarte con el teniente Rayle, tus bitas no están bajo el protocolo de limpieza, ni tu uniforme" le dijo Xander, el soldado lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder- "Bien tienes 20 minutos" dijo el soldado y se fue.

Xander y Cordelia no paraban de reír pero entraron a la bodega de armas y se pusieron a buscar. A l mismo tiempo Willow y Oz esperaban a los chicos en la camioneta, Willow aprovecho y le conto todo el asunto de los vampiros y demonios a Oz quien sorpresivamente entendió todo a la perfección.

"Ojala se apresuraran"

" ¿A si que han robado muchas veces?" le pregunto Oz con timidez, Willow sonrió

"No tenemos cable, a si que debemos buscar como entretenernos" respondió Will con ironía.

"Entiendo" murmuro Oz mirando hacia afuera, Willow estaba ansiosa y recordó las palabras del romance que Jeffrey le dio, tomo un suspiro fuerte para después preguntar- " ¿Quieres llegar a algo conmigo?"

" ¿Qué?" pregunto Oz muy confundido, pero en el fondo de su corazón la respuesta era un si.

"Lo siento… bueno…"

"A veces cuando estoy en clase no pienso en ella, solo pienso en besarte… pero no lo are" confeso Oz.

" ¿Por que?"

"Como observador creo que lo que intentas es darle celos a Xander, veras en mi fantasía cuando te beso tu me besas, pero esta bien puedo esperar" exclamo el chico, Willow se quedo sin palabras pues eso era muy lindo en un chico.

"Es hora" dijo Oz al ver salir a Xander con Cordelia cargando algo pesado, los chicos salieron de la camioneta y los ayudaron a meterlo dentro.

Chris y Jeffrey seguían caminando hacia la casa de Jeff cuando el auto de Giles los intercepto.

" ¿A dónde van?" pregunto Leo.

"Papá, estábamos camino a casa… creímos que necesitaban ayuda"

"Si bueno no encontramos nada nuevo en mis libros, pero vamos de regreso a la biblioteca… parece que Xander y los chicos hallaron algo, vamos suban" ordeno Leo, los 2 chicos entraron al auto y Giles continuo en el camino.

Para cuando Jeffrey, Chris, Giles y Leo llegaron a la biblioteca, había un enorme cañón en la mesa del escritorio, Jeff se acerco perplejo

" ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Jeff

"¿Te enseño a usarlo?" pregunto Xander, el chico lo miro con una sonrisa

"Por supuesto"

Xander le explico los mecanismos de encendido y apagado del aparato a Jeffrey, luego fueron al muelle donde la noche anterior el niño había peleado con el monstruo, pero esta vez no había nadie ahí.

"Debimos imaginarlo" murmuro Jeffrey

" ¿Sabemos a donde pudieron ir?" pregunto Giles

"No lo se… Un lugar con mucha gente supongo, el juez necesita cuerpos después de todo" respondió Jeff.

" ¿El bronze?"

"Esta cerrado Will" respondió Xander

"No hay muchos lugares en Mistyc Falls, no creo que la gente se forme a esperar ser masacrada" agregó Cordelia, Oz el nuevo chico hablo-"Chicos si tuviéramos que formarnos a esta hora… se a donde ir"

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, la barata nocturna estaba en marcha, mucha gente estaba ahí comprando cuando Gideon, El Juez y los vampiros entraron.

"Cierren las puertas" ordeno Gideon, los vampiros corrieron a cumplir con sus decesos. "Son todos tuyos" agrego el hombre, el Juez extendió la mano y redujo a cenizas a un pobre hombre.

En ese momento Jeffrey y sus amigos iban entrando al lugar.

" Todos manténganse atrás, control de daños solo, golpeen algún vampiro si pueden, puedo manejar a este tipo" ordeno el niño, mientras iban caminando, mientras el juez disparo una especie de energía en forma de telaraña, comenzando a absorber la energía las personas, cuando una flecha le cayo en el pecho haciéndolo liberar a todos.

" ¿Quién se atrevió?" preguntó, entonces el y Gideon voltearon su mirada y vieron a Jeffrey subido en un aparador con la ballesta en las manos.

"Creo que tengo tu atención" dijo el niño

"Eres un tonto, ninguna arma forjada puede detenerme" le grito el Juez

"Eso era entonces, esto es ahora" dijo Jeffrey entonces Xander y Leo le pasaron el cañón, el niño lo acomodo sobre su hombro y apretó el botón de encendido, el ver esto Gideon Grito -"No" y luego corrió a supe velocidad y desapareció.

" ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto el juez, en ese segundo el torpedo salió del cañón e impacto con el demonio, haciéndolo explotar en pedazos, la gente ahí empezó a gritar y a correr a la salida.

"El mejor obsequio de todos" murmuro Jeffrey sonriendo, entonces Xander lo ayudo a bajar del aparador.- "Sabia que te gustaba" le dijo el chico, ahí todos los demás salieron de su escondite.

"¿Esta muerto?" pregunto Willow.

"No podemos asegurarlo… recojan los pedazos y manténgalos separados" ordeno Jeff, todos cumplieron- "¿recogerlos? Que asco de trabajo" murmuraba Cordelia, pasaron unos minutos para que los chicos salieran de ahí (pues no querían que la policía los viera e hiciera preguntas). Giles y los muchachos se dividieron en distintas partes del muelle y dispersaron las cajas con las partes del juez, poniéndoles cemento para evitar que alguien volviera a unirlas. Jeffrey y su padre regresaron a su casa.

"No ha terminado, supongo que lo sabes… Gideon vendrá por ti y es claro que quiere acabar con todos nosotros"

"Lo se, no debí dejar que escapara"

"No podías hacer nada Jeffrey, por lo menos al verlo como desapareció… ahora sabemos que el debe ser un vampiro y sabemos como matarlo"

"Si, pero aun a si me da miedo papá"

"Lo que viene será difícil para todos, pero se que venceremos al final hijo. Yo no dejare que nada te pase" le dijo Leo y los 2 se abrazaron.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey se despertó por el sonido de una canción de The Killers, el sonido era bastante fuerte y provenía del sótano a si que el bajo para ver de que se trataba y se encontró con Chris que sostenía un pastel en sus manos, el chico apago la grabadora.

"Feliz cumpleaños atrasado… ¿no tengo que cantar verdad?"

"No, no hace falta… gracias" le dijo Jeffrey, entonces Chris le dio un abrazo.

"Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo podría no hacer esto?" le dijo Chris, Jeffrey solo sonreía

"Gracias… eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener" respondió Jeffrey, su abrazo se interrumpió cuando unos aplausos detrás de ellos se escucharon, ellos voltearon a ver quien era y se sorprendieron de ver a Gideon ahí parado.

"Que escena tan maravillosa… el mejor amigo del elegido que tierno"

" ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" pregunto Jeff, Gideon alzo su mano y lo lanzo contra unas cajas,

" ¿Realmente crees que puedes hacerme esto? ¿Acabar con todos mis demonios y seguir vivo?" le preguntaba, Jeffrey se estaba levantando cuando Gideon volvió a lanzarlo contra otras cajas esta vez el niño quedo noqueado, Chris iba a ayudarlo pero Gideon también lo arrojo.

"No me hagas matarlos a ambos" advirtió el demonio, Chris se levanto y se le fue encima pero Gideon a super velocidad desapareció, Chris corrió hacia Jeffrey y Gideon se interpuso clavándole una navaja en el estomago. Chris grito de dolor y eso hizo a Jeffrey recuperar el conocimiento.

"Chris! No!" grito el chico, Gideon se volteo hacia el y lo pateo en la cara, Jeff comenzó a sangrar.

"Iba a matarte ahora, pero dejare que maceres en el dolor" le dijo y entonces volvió a desaparecer, Jeff se levanto rápido y corrió hacia Chris.

"Oye, oye amigo vas a estar bien, aguanta... aguanta iré por ayuda" le decía Jeffrey, el iba a irse pero Chris lo detuvo con sus pocas fuerzas.

"No, es tarde Jeff, voy a morir"

"No te rindas Chris, vas a estar bien… solo…"

"No te vayas, tienes que ser fuerte…. No te des por vencido prométemelo"

"Chris"

"Promételo"

"Bien, bien te lo prometo… por favor Chris no te vayas" le decía Jeffrey llorando, Chris comenzó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

"No… no… no por favor" rogaba Jeffrey mientras lloraba como loco, pero Chris lamentable cerro los ojos hasta que falleció, ahí en los brazos de Jeffrey quien se soltó a llorar mas fuerte sobre su cuerpo.


	21. Dos para la tumba

El funeral de Chris fue bastante duro para todos, nadie podía comprender como había pasado esto, nadie excepto Jeffrey quien había presenciado la terrible escena de muerte de su amigo, ahora el permanecía junto a su padre observando el ataúd de Chris sumergirse en la tierra, mientras todas Pals personas ahí le arrojaban flores, los lagrimas volvieron a salir de el por un buen rato.

Después del funeral Leo pensó que lo mas saludable para su hijo en ese momento era tomar un respiro, era la primera muerte de alguien cercano a el en su vida y seguramente se sentía fatal, cuando llegaron a su casa Jeff fue directo a la cama donde seguía llorando.

Mientras tanto los demás chicos se reunieron en la biblioteca para conversar acerca de lo que deberían hacer ahora, pero todos estaban muy consternados.

"No puedo creer que el se halla ido"

"El era nuestro amigo, siempre estuvo aquí cuando lo necesitamos y ahora…" trato de decir Willow pero las palabras se le cortaron por las lagrimas, Xander le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Tranquila Willow" le decía, realmente era lo único que podía decir, esto era mucho mas fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, Giles golpeo el muro de madera y su puño quedo incrustado ahí.

"Giles" dijeron todos al unisonó y fueron a ayudarlo, lograron sacar el puño del hombre de la pared y este solo tenia algunos rasguños.

"Lo siento, es solo que tampoco pedo entender nada de esto" les dijo Giles, pues en su mente no dejaba de culparse, el dejo que estos chicos inocentes ayudaran con las cacerías ahora uno de ellos estaba muerto.

"Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es tomarnos un tiempo, todos estamos consternados por esto… no podemos pelear a si"

"Pero Gideon sigue haya afuera y…"

"No podemos hacerlo ahora" les dijo Giles, todos salieron de la biblioteca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo cada uno se fue a sus casas, con su propia pena en el corazón.

Pasaron algunos días en los que Jeffrey no se reporto con nadie, no fue a la escuela ni nada y los chicos llamaban a su casa pero Leo siempre les decía que no quería hablar, este asunto también estaba preocupando al hombre.

" ¿Han sabido algo de el?"

"Hemos llamado como 1000 veces Cordelia, pero nunca nos ha respondido, Xander y yo planeamos ir a su casa esta tarde ¿quieres venir?" pregunto Willow.

"Si, por supuesto que si, le avisare a Buffy estoy segura de que querrá venir también"

En la tarde Xander, Willow, Cordelia y Buffy se fueron a la casa de Jeff, tocaron el timbre y tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que Leo abriera.

"Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Paso algo?"

"Hola Señor Benson… no, no todo esta bien, tranquilo… veníamos a ver a Jeffrey ¿cree que podría recibirnos?" le pregunto Xander, Leo lo pensó por 2 segundos y los dejo pasar señalándoles la sala, los chicos caminaron y se sentaron para escuchar lo que Leo tenia que decirles.

"Chicos, estos días no han sido fáciles para Jeff, para nadie estoy seguro…. La muerte de Chris también debe estar afectándoles a ustedes"

"A si es pero nosotros no nos desapartamos, nos ayudamos entre nosotros para superar esto" le dijo Willow.

"Lo se pero Jeff aun es un niño, trate de hablar con el pero no pude, a decir verdad tampoco ha comido mucho en estos días"

"La debe estar pasando muy mal, ¿podemos subir a verlo?" pregunto Xander

"Si, a decir verdad iba a salir pero me deja mas tranquilo que estén con el, espero que puedan hacer que hable" les dijo Leo, entonces los chicos subieron al cuarto, Xander abrió la puerta y vio a Jeff sentado en la cama como un Zombie que no se movía ni hacia el menor ruido.

"Hola amigo ¿podemos pasar?" le pregunto, el niño solo asintió y los chicos entraron en fila se sentaron junto a e alrededor de la cama.

" ¿Cómo estas?" le pregunto Willow, el volteo a mirarla y se puso a llorar otra vez, ella lo abrazo, eso paso por unos minutos hasta que el chico se calmo un poco.

"Todos estamos igual si te sirve" le dijo Cordelia

"Lo se… gracias por estar aquí, pero ahora no puedo dejar en pensar en otra cosa que no sea acabar con Gideon, el va a pagar por lo que le hizo a Chris"

"Podemos ayudarte" le dijo Xander

"No quiero que los lastimen, tal vez sea mejor que lo haga solo"

"No, no puedes hacer eso… Chris no murió por eso, nosotros somos mas fuertes juntos" le dijo Willow, Jeffrey lo pensó por unos segundos, realmente no estaba en condiciones de pelear solo, necesitaba ayuda y un plan.

"Esta bien, iremos tras Gideon juntos"

Mientras tanto Leo fue a la biblioteca en busca de Giles, el tenia su propio plan y este no incluía a los chicos.

" ¿Como esta Jeffrey?" le pregunto Giles

"No esta bien, aun esta muy inestable"

"Tiene que tomarse unos días libres, igual que todos nosotros"

"No podemos hacer eso Giles, Gideon sigue ahí afuera y si mato a Chris no esperara para hacerlo con todos… tenemos que encontrarlo"

"Entiendo tu punto Leo, pero no sabemos ni en donde comenzar… además los chicos…"

"No esto no los incluye a ellos, solo nosotros"

"Leo nosotros 2 hemos cazado muchas cosas, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta que es Gideon."

"Lo sabemos es un vampiro….. aun a si no lo haremos solos, necesitamos ayuda "

"¿De quien?" pregunto Giles, Leo lo miro fijamente y Giles capto la idea

"' ¿Realmente vas a traerlo de vuelta?" preguntó el hombre

"No tenemos otra opción, Giles" le dijo Leo y volvió a irse, esta vez Leo tomo la carretera que llevaba a Denver donde John Winchester estaba hospedado, el estaba justo a medio camino cuando el trafico lo detuvo.

"Esto no puede ser" decía para si mismo mientras sonaba el claxon una y otra vez, de pronto en el asiento del copiloto apareció Gideon.

"Que tal Leo" dijo atrayendo la atención del hombre, Leo volteo y se quito el cinturón de seguridad en 2 segundos.

"Esperaba que vinieras" le dijo buscando su estaca de bolsillo pero Gideon solo se hecho a reír.-" ¿Buscabas esto?" le pregunto mostrándole la estaca.

" ¿Qué quieres?" le pregunto Leo

"Es simple y conoces la respuesta" le dijo Gideon y volvió a desaparecer a súper velocidad, Leo se asomo por la ventana buscándolo pero solo logro ver a un camión chocando con su puerta, Leo salió disparado hacia el otro lado del auto mientras este daba vueltas, los vidrios cayeron sobre el y uno de ellos se incrusto en cuello, Leo quedo inconsciente. La gente de la calle miraba atónita la escena y llamaron al 911 por ayuda, Gideon era quien conducía el camión y desapareció de la escena.

Giles recibió una llamada del hospital general del pueblo, informando que encontraron su numero en la billetera de Leonardo Benson y que le informaron que este estaba herido y muy grave. Giles corrió a la casa de Jeffrey donde los chicos estaban leyendo uno libros acerca de vampiros y preparaban estacas y armas.

"Jeffrey… tenemos que irnos" dijo el hombre mientras bajaba al sótano, todos lo miraron expectante

"¿Por que? ¿Algo nos persigue? Por que…" Giles interrumpió las palabras del niño con la mala noticia.

"Es tu papá, el esta en el hospital"

" ¿Qué le paso a mi papá?"

"Un accidente en su auto, tenemos que ir a verlo " le dijo Giles, el niño ya estaba llorando otra vez pero asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hacia la salida rápidamente.

"Vamos con ustedes" dijo Xander, entonces los chicos también los siguieron. Un rato después llegaron al hospital.

"Quédense aquí, iré a pedir informes" les dijo Giles, los muchachos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera.

"Disculpe, vengo por el paciente Leonardo Benson, ¿podría darme informes?" le pregunto, la enfermera reviso sus informes. -"Ire por el Doctor, creo que el debería explicarle todo" dijo la enfermera y desapareció por unos segundos, luego apareció el Doctor quien de inmediato se dirigió a Giles.

"¿Cómo esta el doctor?" pregunto Giles otra vez,

"Señor…"

"Giles, soy Rupert Giles"

"Señor Giles, me temo que el paciente Benson llego en muy malas condiciones, algunos vidrios se incrustaron en su tráquea y gargantea, logramos quitárselos pero uno de ellos corto una arteria principal…. Me temo que no podemos hacer nada mas" fue lo que dijo el doctor, Giles sentía como un nudo en su garganta se formaba, el había visto a Leo como un hijo desde hace muchos años y ahora le estaban dando la noticia de su muerte.

" ¿Podría pasar a verlo?" pregunto, el doctor asintió y le indico la dirección hacia la habitación de Leo.

"No puede hablar mucho, por favor sea breve" le dijo, Giles entro a la habitación y se quedo parado mirando a Leo conectado a un respirador y con múltiples heridas.

"Los siento tanto Leo, esto no debió pasar" murmuraba el hombre, entonces Leo abrió los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo dijo 2 palabras."Jeff…. John" era lo que decía, Giles se quito los lentes y se limpio las lágrimas que derramaba.

"Nos veremos pronto amigo mío" le dijo a Leo antes de salir de la habitación, en su mente solo pensaba como decirle la notica a Jeffrey, lo mucho que lo iba a afectar y el siguiente paso que debía hacer para buscar venganza por los asesinatos, camino despacio hasta la sala de espera y se inclino frente a Jeffrey, al niño solo le basto ver la mirada del hombre para entenderlo todo.

"No… no…. por favor no puede ser… mi papá no" decía el niño mientras las lagrimas salían de el con desesperación, Giles lo abrazo y asentía con la cabeza.

"Lo se pequeño, lo se... todo estará bien" le decía una y otra vez, los chicos solo se miraban unos a otros buscando alguna idea de que hacer, Giles tomo la cara de Jeff entre sus manos y le limo las lagrimas.

"Tienes que despedirte de el…" le dijo, Jeff asentía con la cabeza, se levanto de la silla con mucho pesar y camino hacia la habitación con Giles, sus amigos estaban mas devastados con esta nueva noticia.

Jeffrey entro lentamente a la habitación de su padre muy lentamente, la escena era muy traumática para el, su padre, su héroe estaba entubado y apunto de morir, cuando Leo lo vio a su lado llorando estiro su mano y le acaricio levemente el rostro.

"Te… amo hijo" dijo apenas entendiblemente.

"Papá, no me dejes…. No puedes dejarme solo por favor" le decía el niño ahogado en llanto.

"Nunca lo estarás… siempre seré tu padre" le dijo Leo, Jeffrey asintió tomándole las manos sobre la suya, en ese momento Leo cerro los ojos y un ruido de alarma comenzó a oírse en la habitación, algunas enfermeras y un doctor entraron rápidamente, una de ellas saco a Jeffrey, Giles lo enredo en sus brazos para que se mantuviera afuera mientras usaban el resucitador en Leo, sin embargo este no funciono y segundos después el doctor salió de la habitación.

"Lo siento, hicimos todo lo posible" les dijo Jeffrey se aferro llorando a Giles quien después de unos minutos llevo a todos a su casa.

"Xander cuiden a Jeffrey, aquí están a salvo de cualquier cosa"

"¿Giles que harás tu?"

"Debo cumplir con la ultima voluntad de Leo, iré a buscar a alguien" le dijo Giles, tomo su chaqueta y se fue en su auto rumbo a Denver en busca de John Winchester.

Jeffrey se la paso llorando por mucho tiempo, sus amigos nunca se despegaron de el, incluso Cordelia hizo te para todos, pero lo único que el niño podía pensar era en venganza, Gideon era la única persona en la que podía pensar capaz de matar a su padre y además había matado a Chris, llegado el momento Jeff dejo de llorar se levanto de la cama y camino como sonámbulo al armario de Giles, de ahí saco una ballesta y una espada que tenia guardada, Xander intento quitárselas pero el niño lo empujo fuertemente.

" ¿Jeffrey que piensas hacer? No puedes enfrentarte a Gideon" le dijo Xander

"Debo hacerlo, ese maldito mato a Chris y a mi papá… voy a matarlo"

"Bien si quieres hacer eso, por lo menos deberías esperar a que…." Las palabras de Cordy se interrumpieron cuando el niño camino rápidamente hacia lña puerta de la casa de Giles, "No escucha razones" murmuro Cordy, antes de que comenzaran a seguirlo por la calle.

Jeffrey iba demasiado decidido a enfrentarse a Gideon, a si que fue al cementerio y empezó a gritarle al hombre.

"Vamos maldito hijo de perra…. Estoy aquí… ven por mi!" gritaba, entonces Gideon apareció detrás de el sujetándolo por el cuello.

"Concedido" le murmuro al oído antes de lanzarlo contra una lapida, sus amigos llegaron corriendo a ayudar, lanzando flechas con las ballestas pero Gideon era tan rápido que logro esquivarlas todas.

"Esto es entre el elegido y yo" les dijo pero Xander le lanzo una flecha que logro derribarlo, Gideon se paro y a súper velocidad corrió hacia Cordelia, apretando su cuello por detrás.

"Un paso mas y se muere" les dijo entonces los chicos se quedaron petrificados,

"Déjala Gideon, me quieres a mi" le dijo Jeff, el hombre sonrió- "Bien veamos que podemos hacer…" dijo forzando a Cordy a mirarlo a los ojos, la chica cayo en trance

"No eres nadie, ni nada… nunca vas a recordar tu vida" le dijo, Cordelia comenzó a pronunciar las mismas palabras y el hombre la lanzo contra el suelo, luego corrió a súper velocidad hacia Jeffrey comenzando a pelear.

"Xander váyanse!" le gritaba Jeffrey, el chico cargo a Cordelia y comenzaron a correr lejos de ahí, hasta entrar en una tumba.

"¿Estas bien Cordy?" le pregunto, la chica no dejaba de agarrarse la cabeza

" ¿Quién es Cordy? ¿Quién eres tu?" le pregunto Cordelia, Xander y Willow se miraron confusamente.

Mientras Gideon y Jeffrey peleaban ferozmente, había comenzado a llover y eso debilito a Jeffrey provocando que Gideon lo golpeara sin cesar con su super velocidad hasta que lo tenia en el piso.

"Vamos pequeño elegido, muéstrame tu poder" se burlaba, Jeff trato de golpearlo pero Gideon le doblo la muñeca a la mitad, después le quebró el brazo completamente, Jeffrey grito muy fuerte y de pronto Gideon lo mordió con sus colmillos de vampiro en el cuello, la sangre no dejaba de brotar como rio de Jeff, quien nuevamente busco golpear el hombre pero este lo lanzo contra una lapida otra vez, luego tomo su cara y la estampo muy fuerte mas de 3 veces en la piedra.

Jeffrey ya no podía ver la sangre estaba por toda su cara y todo su cuerpo, Gideon no paraba de reír y de patearlo.

"Reconozco que me decepcionas, siempre me imagine que darías mas pelea pero eres tan débil como tu padre y tu amigo"

"Cállate" grito Jeff

"Pero no te preocupes estas apunto de reunirte con ellos" dijo alzando del suelo la espada de Jeff, el se arrastro hacia atrás y cuando Gideon estaba por clavársela, John Winchester apareció por detrás de el y le corto la cabeza a Gideon, la cual rodo varios metros en el suelo hasta reducirse a cenizas igual que su cuerpo.

John respiraba muy fuerte y luego camino hacia Jeffrey se inclino hacia el y vio como sus ojos se cerraron, luego lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo llevo.

Por su parte Giles también llego al cementerio y fue a buscar a los otros chicos, por ultimo el llevo a Cordelia al hospital, lo mismo hizo John con Jeffrey.

" ¿Cómo esta?" le pregunto Giles, John se paso una mano por la cara antes de responder.

"Tiene la muñeca y un brazo roto, múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo y no despierta, los doctores piensan que puede llegar a caer en coma si no lo hace… si hubiéramos llegado 5 minutos antes"

"John, no podíamos hacer nada… Jeffrey hubiera ido a buscar a Gideon de todas formas" le dijo, John asintió.

" ¿Cómo esta la otra niña?" pregunto

"Cordelia, ella esta bien físicamente pero su mente… ella perdió la memoria, los chicos están con ella ahora mismo" le dijo Giles, John se quedo pensativo por unos minutos antes de entrar al cuarto de Jeffrey y verlo ahí dormido, el se acerco y le susurro al oído.-"Yo voy a cuidarte hijo" luego tomo asiento junto a la cama.


End file.
